


La fantastica storia d'amore di Jared e Jensen e i vangeli dei J2

by lilyy



Series: J2: una storia epica! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è una raccolta di pensieri su diversi momenti della vita di Jared e Jensen. che cosa pensano l'uno sull'altro? lo sappiamo? crediamo di saperlo? vediamo quanto possiamo avere ragione o quanto possiamo avere torto :)</p><p>This is a collection of thoughts on the various moments of life of Jared and Jensen. what they think of one another? we know? we think we know? let's see how we can be right or what can be wrong :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I retroscena della Jib Con 5 prima parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My stories are very popular in the Italian fandom and I decided to try to write them down here to let you know, even though I know that not everyone will be able to read them, unfortunately, are not able to translate the entire stories, and so long as mine, but I would be glad if someone could read them and know them so I decided to post them here :)
> 
> enjoy the reading :)

Jensen: “Scusate per il ritardo…do la colpa a Jared.”

 

Misha: “Jared diventa maldestro con Osiric perché è timido nei suoi confronti”.  
Jensen: “Mister Chau, non Osiric.”

 

Domanda: “Visti i più recenti eventi, chi è più maldestro?”  
Sullo schermo dietro compare il blooper di Jensen che cade nell’episodio Larp and the Real Girl.

Jensen: “Io direi Jared, almeno io non mi sono dislocato una spalla".

 

Jensen: “è stata colpa di Osiric se Jared si è fatto male, e ora lo chiamiamo Il Padrino.”

 

Misha e Jensen hanno trovato le pseudo racchette che Ty e Mark hanno lasciato indietro e ora ci stanno giocando. Jensen è saltato fuori dal palco per prendere la palla.  
“Vedete, qui Jared sarebbe caduto e si sarebbe rotto la spalla.”

 

 

 

Ok, ora che avete letto i panel ufficiali del cast di Supernatural alla JIb Con 5, vi starete Sicuramente chiedendo perché di questa introduzione cosi bizzarra e particolare, in fondo sono tutte cose che sapete già, hanno fatto il giro di Twitter, dei social Network….

Quello che però non sapete è cosa è successo dietro le quinte dopo che il povero Jared si fece male alla spalla.

 

Sicuramente non sapete che Jensen è andato da Osiric a rimproverarlo per l’incidente.  
Ok, diciamo pure che fece una scenata.

Non potete sapere che Jared, imbarazzato e un po’ sorpreso, si mise in mezzo: “Andiamo, Jensen , non l’ha fatto apposta…non infierire, si sente già abbastanza in colpa…guarda, posso muoverla. AHI.”

Jensen gli aveva quindi risposto scocciato: “Non ti immischiare, Jared, hai una spalla slogata.”

“Mi dispiace! A volte non riesco proprio a controllare la mia forza!” si era giustificato dispiaciuto, Osiric.

“pratichi Kung fu?” gli aveva chiesto Jensen.

Jared aveva camminato in tondo esasperato, e poi aveva visto alcuni uomini della Crew indicare a Jared alcuni curiosi che cercavano di sbirciare nella stanzetta dove Jensen stava facendo il rimbrotto a Osiric.

 

“è meglio se lo fai uscire, prima che sul web possiate leggere “Jensen Ackles litiga con Osiric Chau perché ha fatto male al suo Jared “ gli disse uno di loro, un po’ serio e un po’ ridendo.

Jared sorrise nervoso.

“Falli prima andare via….”

 

Probabilmente non sapete nemmeno che la frase in cui Jensen annunciava il suo arrivo: “Scusate per il ritardo…do la colpa a Jared.” Avesse quel significato, vero? Si, Jensen aveva fatto tardi perché era troppo occupato a fare il rimbrotto a Osiric.

 

Non potete sapere che queste frasi:

“è stata colpa di Osiric se Jared si è fatto male, e ora lo chiamiamo Il Padrino”

“Mister Chau, non Osiric “ potessero nascondere una certa irritazione di Jensen.

 

Non potete sapere che quando Jensen aveva preso in giro Jared sulla spalla:

Domanda: “Visti i più recenti eventi, chi è più maldestro?”

“Io direi Jared, almeno io non mi sono dislocato una spalla”

“Vedete, qui Jared sarebbe caduto e si sarebbe rotto la spalla”

stava soltanto cercando di sdrammatizzare – con sé stesso e non con il pubblico – l’incidente.

 

 

Non potete sapere che nel viaggio di ritorno in aereo, Jared seduto vicino a Jensen, l’aveva un po’ ripreso.

“è un ragazzino…che ti è saltato in mente?”

“Ha 28 anni….” Si era giustificato Jensen.

“Che diavolo vuol dire…è un bambino e basta…”

“Ma se ti ha steso…”

“questo….questo non conta….” Aveva mormorato Jared imbarazzato.

Jensen aveva sorriso, cercando di non farsi vedere.

“è venuto da me a chiedermi scusa almeno un miliardo di volte…” borbottò Jared.

“Bene…” aveva assentito Jensen, soddisfatto.

“Non credi di esagerare? Per quanto tempo gli terrai il muso? Osiric è uno buono, dai, sai che poi ci sta male.” Aveva detto Jared cercando di parlare in modo serio, ma rise a metà strada.

Jensen sorrise più apertamente. “Beh…forse lo perdonerò…devo ancora decidere…” disse .

 

Jared era rimasto a guardarlo, immobile, e poi aveva sorriso a sua volta.

La frase lo perdonerò l’aveva riscaldato da dentro.

Ovviamente non c’era niente da perdonare, lo sapeva Jared e di sicuro lo sapeva anche Jensen, però…. Però il modo in cui era cosi evidente che Jensen si fosse preoccupato per lui…. Il modo in cui l’aveva dimostrato….

 

L’aveva fatto sentire importante…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo capitolo vi incuriosisca e vi spinga a continuare a leggere questa storia. ci rivediamo al prossimo capitolo (che avverrà molto presto ) con la seconda parte ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> ps siccome parlo di cose ufficiali e retroscena, specifico che i retroscena sono inventati da me...specifico per non creare farintendimenti ^^


	2. I tetroscena della Jib con 5 seconda parte

**“** **Sto bene finchè riesco a vedere il sorriso di Jensen “**  
   
  
Ok…..ufficialmente non avrei dovuto arrossire cosi, dietro il palco, mentre ascoltavo di nascosto il panel di Jared e ascoltavo questa sorta di….. _dichiarazione_  d’affetto???  
  
Non avrei dovuto neanche permettermi di essere cosi vergognosamente felice, e di sentire cosi tanto caldo dietro il collo.  
  
Che diavolo gli era saltato in mente a quella sorta di gigante buono, di dire una cosa simile, davanti a milioni di persone…era forse impazzito?  
  
Dio, è stato dolcissimo…. Non pensavo che pensasse queste cose.  
   
  
Dopo un primo momento di felicità, però, mi colse  il malefico dubbio che questa frase non la pensasse sul serio…  
   
  
 _L’ha detto per i fan…perché loro amano la bromance tra noi, e tra Sam e Dean_  
   
  
Ecco che d’un tratto, i miei pensieri si capovolgono. D’un tratto il gesto di Jared non mi sembrava più cosi tanto giusto, anzi mi sembrava completamente sbagliato. Stava sfruttando l’amore che i fan hanno per il nostro rapporto, per farsi “bello” ai loro occhi. Non è giusto. Non meritavano di essere prese in giro.  
   
  
 _Io non merito di essere preso in giro._  
   
  
Durante il viaggio in aereo non gli dissi nulla, ma quando tornammo a Vancouver,sul set, gliene parlai, cercando di buttarla sul ridere.  
  
“Senti, Jared, ho sentito quello che hai detto sul palco della Jib… “  
  
“quale delle tante cretinate che ho detto?” mi chiese, ridendo.  
  
 **Sentii montare di nuovo la rabbia.**  
  
“Quando hai detto che stai bene, finchè riesci a vedere il mio sorriso.”  
  
Jared si bloccò un attimo, imbarazzato, e poi mormorò : “L’hai sentito…”  
  
“Si, beh, ero dietro al palco…”  
  
Jared rise nervoso. “Beh, ti è piaciuta? Una bella frase, no?”  
  
Non capii se faceva apposta a fare lo stupido.  
  
“Si, davvero una bella frase. Sono sicuro che ai fan sarà piaciuta parecchio…”  
  
Jared diventò di marmo.  
  
 Forse pensa che sono offeso. Non lo so e non mi interessa. Pensai allora  
  
“Uhh..è una bella frase da dire ad un  _amico…._ ” Balbettò.  
  
Sentii l’irritazione prorompere nelle mie vene, nel mio sangue. Dappertutto.  
  
“Si, lo è. Ma stiamo attenti a non esagerare, ok? Sappiamo che la bromance piace, ma non dobbiamo per forza farci una sviolinata ad ogni Convention, per far piacere al pubblico.”  
   
  
Jared fissò il vuoto sotto di sé.  Mi sentii una merda, anche se è lui ad avere sbagliato. Ma forse sono stato troppo duro.  
   
  
 _Forse sono cosi cattivo perché avrei tanto voluto che fosse vera…._  
   
  
Jared mi disse solo, tremando appena : “O- ok…..ricevuto, Jensen. Vedrò di non…farti più complimenti in pubblico, se la pensi cosi…”  
  
Era maledettamente serio. Nessuna traccia di risata in volto.  
   
Si voltò e se ne andò.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Dover restare a Vancouver anche se la serie è finita, non è molto rilassante. Probabilmente il fandom pensa che quando viene reso pubblico che gli attori hanno lasciato Vancouver e siano tornati a casa, è sempre vero. No, che non lo è. A volte dà una buona immagine far sapere che appena finito il lavoro, gli attori ritornano dalle loro famiglie…questo avviene, sicuro. Ma non subito.  
  
Quando finiamo con le riprese , ci sono un mucchio di cose burocratiche da sbrigare…piani per la prossima stagione, riunioni da fare…scenografie da sistemare…noi dobbiamo rimanere qui, per esprimere la nostra opinione se preferiamo qualcosa piuttosto che l’altra. Non possiamo subito tornare a casa; e anche quando ci torniamo, dopo poco dobbiamo subito ritornare qui. Facciamo avanti e indietro. È una maratona pazzesca. Da diventarci matti; e prendiamo aerei privati per non farci beccare dai paparazzi e fotografi.  
   
   
  
In questo momento siamo ancora qui a Vancouver. Sono passati almeno 3 giorni dal nostro ritorno alla Jib, e dal giorno in cui l’ho rimproverato, Jared non ha smesso di essere freddo con me.  
  
Non posso sopportare che sia freddo con me.  
  
Andai da MIsha a sfogarmi e mi scoppiò a ridere in faccia.  
   
  
  
“Come al solito, il tuo tatto è commovente, Misha.” Gli dissi contrariato, e ancora depresso.  
  
“Jensen, amico mio, credevo che fossi io la sagoma, ma tu….”  Diceva lui, continuando a ridere.  
  
“Ti sembro un pagliaccio?”  
  
“A volte lo sei…come ti è saltato in mente di rinfacciare a Jared che usa il vostro rapporto per i fan? Che ti sei fumato quel giorno? Roba pesante, eh? Dimmi la verità.”  
   
  
Fu come se qualcuno avesse infilato un rostro nel mio cuore e lo girasse, cercando il punto in cui produceva più dolore. *  
   
  
“Sono un coglione….” Ammisi tristemente. “è solo che….noi non siamo mai cosi dolci l’uno con l’altro, nel senso, ovviamente siamo affettuosi, ma a parole, Jared non mi ha mai detto una cosa del genere, e quindi ho pensato….”  
   
  
“Aspetta…adesso piango….no, PRIMA devo scrivere questa parentesi dulciosa dei J2 su Twitter.” Disse Misha prendendo il telefonino.  
  
“Piantala” lo rimbeccò Jensen. “Devo andare a parlare con Jared.” Dissi, andandomene.  
   
  
“Tranquillo, Jensen, il vostro amore supererà tutti gli ostacoli! “ mi gridò dietro Misha.  
  
Come risposta gli feci un gestaccio, lui rise, e poi io mi apprestai a cercare Jared.  
   
   
  
  
Lo trovai poco distante che stava controllando dei copioni, o almeno delle bozze di copioni.  
   
  
“Jared , devo parlarti.” Gli dissi, e mi sembrava proprio una tipica scena in cui recitavo Dean Winchester.  
  
“ Sembra una cosa seria.” Disse Jared, guardandomi.  
  
“Puoi lasciar perdere quei maledetti fogli, per un minuto?” gli dico, esasperato.  
  
Jared sospira. “Sai, recitare troppo a lungo Dean non ti fa bene.”  
  
“Per favore, un minuto…”  
  
“Va bene, parla…”  
  
“Non qui…. Vieni con me.”  
   
  
Jared mi segui con malavoglia. Lo portai in un posto un po’ appartato e poi iniziai a fargli il maledetto discorso.  
  
“Ascolta, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto quando siamo tornati dalla Jib…”  
  
“Prego?”  
  
“Jared, non fare il finto tonto….sei freddo con me da quel giorno…”  
  
“Considerato come la prendi quando sono dolce con te….”  
  
“Ecco, questo è il punto, Jared! Sono contento che tu l’abbia detto”  
  
“Ma che caz….”  
  
“Io…ho pensato che tu l’avessi detto per i fan, per farli contenti…voglio dire, ci ho creduto per un momento, ma poi la mia testa ha preso a svalvolare e io….”  
  
“Vai a letto, Jensen, sei stanco…” mi disse scocciato Jared, cercando di andarsene.  
  
“No!” lo insegui e mi parai davanti a lui. Ero patetico, accidenti.  
  
“Per favore, dimmi quello che pensi.” Lo pregai. Lo stavo pregando, accidenti!  
  
 _Solo per un attimo il mio cuore vacillò….forse avevo preso un granchio. Forse avevo capito male. Misha si era sbagliato ed era davvero come io pensavo._  
   
  
“A che ti serve sapere cosa penso, Jensen? Tanto tu hai già dato il giudizio e la TUA conclusione! “ mi disse Jared arrabbiato.  
  
“Hai ragione, non mi serve. Perché so che è vero. Il mio cuore me lo dice.” Gli dico, guardandolo in faccia., dritto negli occhi.  
  
Sono un attore, ragazzi. Ciò non vuol dire che se dico qualcosa, sto recitando, ma essere un attore ti da un’agevolazione in più. Sai dove devi colpire. Dove le parole possono scavare nel cuore umano.  
   
  
E infatti scavarono. Jared mi guardò e il suo sguardo vacillò.  
  
“Cazzo, e adesso magari ti aspetti anche ti abbraccio, scommetto.” Disse Jared, che all’improvviso sembrava avere qualche fastidio agli occhi.  
  
Lo abbracciai e lui si lasciò abbracciare, abbandonandosi a me.  
   
  
“Grazie, Jay. È stata la cosa più bella che mi abbiano mai detto.” Gli sussurrai, sentendo qualcosa dentro i miei occhi, annebbiati, spingere per uscire fuori, scappando forse dal flusso di emozioni che mi divorava il petto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la frase citata nell'asterisco è del libro "Per sempre " - Susanna Tamaro <3 
> 
> spero che vi sia piaciuto anche questo capitolo <3


	3. Come faccio a sedurti?

POV JENSEN 

 

Quando seppi che avrei avuto il ruolo di Dean, corsi subito su internet, per vedere chi era questo Jared Padalecki con cui avrei lavorato; mi era presa questa frenetica curiosità… sapete come ci si sente quando credi che dovresti sapere qualcosa, in preda a una qualche forma di impulso che non riesci a riconoscere? Beh, quando ho visto le foto ho pensato : è sexi. È davvero sexi. Non posso fare suo fratello.

Si, c’è da ridere. Forse non si sa di me che io ero un tipo molto insicuro, prima di conoscere Jared.

Ero però incuriosito da questo ragazzo, avevo voglia di conoscerlo.

Arrivai all’audizione di Supernatural e solo Jared era li sul divano.

 

Mi fermai a guardare i suoi occhi.

Verdi. Erano verdi, ovvio; eppure quel giorno, ricordo come mi sembrarono di un colore indefinito.

Un colore più simile all’oceano.

Lui alzò il capo e mi sorrise.

Ci presentammo.

“Sei qui per il ruolo di Dean, vero?”  
“Si, e tu sei qui per il ruolo di sam?”

Io ero sorpreso del fatto che fossimo soli. Jared rise.  
“Beh, siamo i protagonisti. “

 

Dopo l’audizione ci chiamarono tutti e due in una stanza, si alzarono e applaudirono.

 

Io ero sorpreso e felice. Guardai quello che a breve sarebbe diventato il mio compagno, il mio fratello di scena, e vidi Jared chiaramente sorpreso quanto me, ma riprendersi subito e tornare a sorridere.

 

*

 

Jared mi stupi. Era un cucciolo sexi, e questo mi disorientava.

Diciamo che giocava a fare il seduttore, il ragazzo sexi. Con un fisico cosi, una faccia cosi, e un sorriso cosi, le ragazze della troupe impazzivano per lui, e lui non perdeva tempo per sbaciucchiarsele.

 

Qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento mi frenava…sono un timido fondamentalmente, e forse il suo temperamento, un po’ troppo esuberante, mi destabilizzò, ma non era l’unico motivo….

Mi sembrava come se Jared indossasse una maschera… la maschera del: mi faccio vedere brillante, sexi, spiritoso, sicuro di me, con una buona parlantina, simpatico, e avrò la strada spianata con tutti.

 

Non mi piaceva questo atteggiamento, anche perché lo usava pure con me….. cercava di fare il simpatico, di suonare divertente, di farsi benvolere… ma non mostrava mai il suo vero sé.

 

Spesso mentre parlavamo, capitava che si girasse, e cominciasse a ridere. A volte nascondeva la faccia, e mi chiedevo se stesse cercando di nascondere assieme al viso, anche il vero Jared.

 

Mi faceva tenerezza. Era come intravedere il ragazzo genuino, aldilà della facciata…un ragazzo buono, non capivo perché non potesse semplicemente essere sé stesso e avesse bisogno di enfatizzare cosi tutto.

 

“Ok…adesso perché non mi parli un po’ di te, Jared, della tua vita?” gli chiesi dopo interminabili minuti a parlare di successo, donne, marketing, soldi, fama.

 

Jared si paralizzò, e forse fu uno di quei rari momenti in cui vidi la sua maschera scivolare via.

Sembrava sorpreso, incerto per un momento. Fragile. Oh , era cosi dolce, cosi cucciolo.

Poi scoppiò a ridere e disse : “Parliamo di cose più divertenti. “

 

Forse non presi bene questa uscita…forse sono permaloso, forse semplicemente non lo capivo. Fatto sta che presi un po’ le distanze, e forse questo a lui non piacque.

 

*

 

POV JARED 

 

Diciamo che Jensen mi ha colpito da subito, ok? Lo ammetto, mi hanno colpito da subito i suoi occhi, ma non potevo farlo vedere a lui, né a chiunque altro.

Con il lavoro che faccio, ho incontrato diverse persone che hanno due facciate…ho imparato che se vuoi andare bene e non avere problemi, non puoi mostrare i tuoi sentimenti quando lavori con gente sconosciuta.

Sapevo che questa volta non sarebbe stato diverso e mi ero preparato mentalmente.

Non mi è mai costato alcuno sforzo fare amicizia, so essere brillante e divertente quando voglio. L’importante era solo enfatizzare questo lato…farmi vedere sempre positivo, magari con la testa anche un po’ vuota, e sarebbe andato tutto sempre bene.

Non avevo calcolato Jensen.

Il mio fratello di scena non mi dava molte soddisfazioni; rimaneva freddo a ogni mio assalto, a ogni mio abbraccio affettuoso, a ogni mio monologo sulla bella vita milanese.

Non capivo. Erano cose che avevano sempre funzionato con chiunque.

Forse non gli piacevo, riflettei.

Però poi lo beccavo a volte, lanciarmi degli sguardi, dei sorrisi, e non capivo. Magari tentavo di farlo ridere per due ore, e mi trovavo davanti un blocco di ghiaccio, poi giravo magari lo sguardo, mi grattavo la testa, o i capelli mi andavano in mezzo agli occhi, oppure dicevo qualcosa di stupido, forse balbettavo, e lui sorrideva.

Mi accorgevo che questi sorrisi improvvisi mi imbarazzavano, perché non erano attesi. Magari cercavo di farlo ridere o conquistarlo per ore, e non riuscivo. Poi quando non volevo farlo, lui rideva, o sorrideva.

Mi imbarazzava da morire. Cercavo di voltare la testa dall’altra parte, perché, a un copione scritto da me, ci sono abituato, ma agli imprevisti no.

 

Pensate che l’ho fatta finita ? macchè! Adesso Jensen cominciava davvero a piacermi, non pensate male…mi piaceva come persona, volevo a tutti i costi che diventasse mio amico, e quindi ancora di più enfatizzavo il mio comportamento. Volevo che mi adorasse. Volevo diventare il suo amico del cuore. Volevo che si fidasse di me.

Lui però mi teneva a distanza, e io non riuscivo a capire questo atteggiamento. Sembrava anche molto timido, e qui pensai che forse lo facesse apposta. Un attore cosi bello , non può essere cosi timido.

 

Quando mi accorsi però, che era davvero cosi, mi spiazzò. Non sapevo come fare per scioglierlo. Non sapevo come raggiungerlo.

Eravamo Dean e Sam. Dovevamo andare d’accordo, altrimenti il pubblico l’avrebbe notato, e addio Supernatural….

 

E addio Jensen….

 

Fu in quel momento, che, cominciai a vacillare. Il pensiero di non vedere più Jensen mi aveva intristito, e forse fu quello a farmi concentrare di meno sull’apparire, e di più sul “guardare “.

 

Guardavo, studiavo Jensen, cercavo di capire da un suo sguardo o da una sua parola , perché mi respingesse cosi.

Era assurdo attaccarmi cosi a una persona che conoscevo da poche settimane.

 

 

Il giorno che cambiò tutto, Jensen e io avevamo litigato. Eravamo entrambi stressati e stanchi per le numerose scene che dovevamo ripetere, uno rinfacciava all’altro che si dimenticava le battute, l’altro gli rinfacciava che aveva un tono che non gli piaceva, l’altro rispondeva “pensa al tuo “ e cosi finimmo a litigare. Credo anche di avergli gridato che mi odia.

Capite che patetico? Ovviamente Jensen non disse niente e si limitò a gettarmi un’occhiata sprezzante, poi scosse la testa e se ne andò lasciandomi come un imbecille.

 

Dopo un po’ mi accorsi che aveva dimenticato il portafoglio in sala prove. Sapevo dove stava la sua roulotte e decisi di portarglielo, segretamente felice di avere una scusa per andare da lui, anche se ero ancora tanto incazzato per quella scenata.

 

MI apre e sembra sorpreso di vedermi. In effetti solo un coglione potrebbe ripresentarsi dopo solo 15 minuti dopo una scenata del genere.

“Jared, se sei venuto per prima….” Mi dice.

“Sono solo venuto per riportarti il portafoglio. L’hai dimenticato in sala prove.” Lo interrompo.

Jensen mi sorride di nuovo con sguardo amorevole.

Come faccio a farlo sorridere in quel modo? Se solo lo sapessi, lo farei per sempre….

 

Ma cosa sto pensando ?

 

Jensen intanto prende il portafoglio, e se lo mette nella tasca della camicia . lo guardo stupito.

“Wow, ti fidi tanto della gente.” Commento.

“Prego?” mi chiede stupito.

“Beh, non hai neanche controllato se ci sono tutti…” ridacchio nervoso.

 

Mi sorride di nuovo e realizzo all’improvviso: Forse è la mia insicurezza a farlo sorridere… se lo avessi saputo prima, invece di passare tutto questo tempo a pomparmi….

 

Jensen mi riporta sulla terra, dicendo :”Sono bravo a giudicare la gente.” E mi guarda allusivo.

 

Qui mi sciolgo, e comincio a sfogarmi. Gli parlo di tutto. Delle mie insicurezze, delle batoste che presi per via della mia ingenuità, delle fregature, della paura che avevo a fidarmi della gente ora…. Di aver assurdamente pensato che questo atteggiamento da uomo di mondo potesse affascinare e incantare tutti…. di come lui mi avesse spiazzato con la sua freddezza…..di come cominciassi solo ora a rendermi conto che tutta la troupe di Supernatural era compresa da persone fantastiche, e che ero partito prevenuto.

 

Jensen ascoltò tutto con una partecipazione che non gli avevo mai visto, mi rincuorò e si scusò se poteva esser sembrato un po’ freddo, ma il mio dualismo l’aveva un po’ spiazzato, non sapeva come comportarsi.

Io lo ringraziai per aver visto il vero Jared sotto la facciata.

Lui si scusò per aver perso le staffe prima in sala prove. Ci scusammo entrambi e ci abbracciammo.

Parola mia, la scena di Sam che muore tra le braccia di Dean nel finale della prima serie, era emotiva, e scosse anche noi, ma questo fu l’abbraccio in cui davvero ci rendemmo conto di stare cominciando ad affezionarci.

 

Subito dopo Jensen mi disse che potevo dormire nella sua roulotte se volevo. Accettai; naturalmente dormii sul divano, con una coperta molto pesante, un cuscino, e un Jensen che, riscopertosi stranamente fraterno, mi augurava la buonanotte, sistemandomi meglio la coperta.

Chiaramente davanti a un gesto cosi dolce non potevo mica suonare indifferente, no? sono pur sempre Jared Padalecki, e intenerito, gli do un bacio sulla guancia, mentre mi sistema meglio la coperta.

 

Si imbarazza da matti e farfuglia :”Non ti si può dare un dito che ti prendi tutto il braccio , Padalecki.” dice. Però non è scappato a perdifiato. Mi sembrò un buon segno, del fatto che non aveva più intenzione di scappare da me.

  

  

  

 Jared imbarazzato e cucciolo: <http://41.media.tumblr.com/e887e1370e3430a777c54a35d161be98/tumblr_nurr6iier51t0u04do1_1280.jpg>

  

Occhi di Jared e Jensen: <http://36.media.tumblr.com/f2fb6aecd1520e0abf0e5391be823044/tumblr_nurr6xf9ri1t0u04do1_500.jpg>

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allora partiamo con ordine. Il fatto che Jensen avesse detto che trovava Jared sexi, il fatto che si sono incontrati da soli per la prima volta, e il fatto che poi tutti hanno applaudito è vero ^^ è vero anche il fatto che Jared dichiarò che " In quasi 40 episodi, abbiamo litigato di brutto solo una volta, e questo solo perché eravamo stanchissimi e stressatissimi. Subito dopo, sono andato nella sua roulotte, ne abbiamo parlato a fondo, ci siamo abbracciati ed è finita lì. Siamo davvero come fratelli. " . è vero anche che Jared rimase spiazzato dalla timidezza di Jensen, e vero anche il fatto che La prima impressione di Jared su Jensen fu che ci andava cauto per via del lavoro (aveva incontrato diverse persone che hanno due facciate). vi lascio queste immagini per darvi comunque un pò un'idea di un Jared un pò vip ma sempre cucciolo :D
> 
> Jared:" lui (Jensen ) è una specie di timido e virile. è una strana combinazione e prima di conoscerci, mi ha tipo sai...confuso...ma lui è cosi e io amo questo ragazzo.... "


	4. La rissa

“In quasi 40 episodi, abbiamo litigato di brutto solo una volta, e questo solo perché eravamo stanchissimi e stressatissimi. Subito dopo, sono andato nella sua roulotte, ne abbiamo parlato a fondo, ci siamo abbracciati ed è finita lì. Siamo davvero come fratelli. “  
Jared Padalecki –

 

 

POV JARED 

 

Quando sei sul set, è facile che perdi la nozione del tempo…forse voi sapete già che per girare un episodio di Supernatural impieghiamo dai 10 giorni a un mese…noi dovevamo girare il terzo episodio, che per esigenze tecniche, lo girammo prima del secondo episodio; con Jensen le cose erano….stazionarie…diciamo che non mi calcolava più di tanto, e io quel giorno ero davvero giù….

Avevo una sorta di crisi esistenziale, credo….so che Alyssa Milano quando fece Streghe, si era talmente immedesimata nel suo ruolo, da andare in giro a declamare incantesimi, credendo di essere una vera strega.  
C’è pericolo di perdersi, se non si sta attenti.

Io non credevo davvero di essere un Winchester, né un cacciatore.

Avrei però voluto esserlo.

Salvare delle vite, andare a caccia di mostri soprannaturali, a bordo di un’impala nera, con documenti falsi e carte di credito rubate…mangiare nei Fast Food…..  
Soprattutto avere un compagno di viaggio come Dean…

Perché Jensen non era come Dean? Perché non voleva diventare mio amico?

 

Ero davvero depresso, e quel giorno mi trovavo in un bar, poco lontano dal set, e bevevo un bicchiere di birra dopo l’altra.

 

Al quarto bicchiere, mi si avvicina una ragazza e mi dice che un bel faccino come il mio non dovrebbe rovinarsi con l’alcool….le sorrido. Era davvero carina, con i capelli rossi avvolti in una treccia, e occhi azzurri.  
“Come ti chiami?” le chiedo.

“Christine.” Mi risponde con voce angelica.

Continuiamo a parlare di quisquilie…neanche ricordo più che cosa devo aver delirato, fino a quando compare inaspettatamente Jensen.

 

“Jared, che stai facendo? Non importunare la signorina.” Mi dice, con tono strafottente, ma in realtà era scocciato.

“Vattene, Jensen. Non vedi che ho compagnia?” gli chiedo. Comincio a ridere come un idiota, dovevo esser davvero ubriaco, accidenti.

“Signorina, non vuole davvero passare la sua serata con questo qui? Non vede che è ubriaco? Potrebbe vomitarle addosso.” Gli dice Jensen sorridendo.

“Ubriaco? Per quattro birre??? Non essere ridicolo”

“Se la birra ti fa quest’effetto, stà pur certo che non la berrai più.” Mi dice.

 

Si preoccupa per me…. Riesco a pensare tra i fiumi dell’alcool.

 

La ragazza però non se ne va, anzi mi si struscia di più addosso, facendo la gattona.

Tempo pochi secondi e si presenta davanti a noi un tizio grande grosso e primitivo.  
Gli mancava solo la clava.

 

“Quella è la mia ragazza, bamboccio” Mi fa.

“Allora dovresti tenertela stretta.” Gli dico ridendo, senza rendermi conto del pericolo che stavo correndo.

Il tizio mi si avvicina in maniera minacciosa, e a velocità della luce, Jensen si para davanti a me, e spinge a mani larghe cicciobello.

 

Il tizio si infuria e per sfortuna non era da solo. Il tizio che era con lui, cominciò a lottare con me, e cicciobello se la prese con Jensen.

 

Si voltarono tutti a seguire la scena.Io e Jensen riusciamo ad assestare due pugni ben piazzati ai tipi, ma poi arrivarono altri uomini, che erano presumbilmente amici degli spacconi. Ci guardarono male. Sento Jensen afferrarmi per il giubbotto e portarmi via.

 

Corriamo, corriamo, e poi corriamo ancora , senza guardarci indietro.

 

 

Al ritorno sul set ci fanno una testa cosi, e Erik concorda con noi che è meglio non dire che la rissa l’abbiamo provocata noi. Sarebbe stata una cattiva pubblicità. Avremmo dovuto dire che eravamo arrivati che la rissa era già cominciata ed eravamo stati scambiati per quelli che l’avevano provocata.

 

“Un po’ debole.” Dico io.

Erik mi guarda male, come a dire “voi avete fatto i danni, voi dovete rimediare “

 

mi basta poco per accorgermi che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

 

“Il braccio….Erik…mi fa male…”

“è normale, con tutte le botte che hai preso…” rispose lui, ma sembrava preoccupato.

 

Jensen mi si avvicinò, mi guardò e toccò il braccio, e poi disse: “è meglio che te lo vai a controllare.”

 

Ero preoccupato per il braccio, ma non potevo fare a meno di essere contento per la preoccupazione di Jensen nei miei confronti. Al bar, e ora.

 

Il medico arrivò alla fine, anche se si fece attendere diverse ore. Eravamo sia io che Jensen molto stressati per via di quella giornata e per via dell’attesa sfiancante. Finalmente mi visitò e appurò quello che già sapevamo. Jensen per fortuna non aveva niente di rotto, ma io si. Braccio rotto. Avremmo dovuto fasciarlo. Potevo però evitare di andare all’ospedale.  
.

 

Meno male, cosi non devo lasciare Supernatural, avrei voluto dire,

“Meno male, cosi non dovete fermare le riprese per causa mia", fu invece quello che dissi.

 

Non so come fini, che, andato via il medico, dopo avermi ingessato il braccio, rimanemmo soli, Jensen e io.

 

“Grazie per

Avermi difeso prima…

 

Per essere intervenuto... prima.

 

Jensen annui. Era serio, non capivo se fosse solo triste o anche preoccupato.

 

“Sei stato un coglione, lo sai questo?”  
“Mmm…”

“Sarebbe potuta andare peggio! Devi regolarti, non ci sarò sempre io a coprirti le spalle!!”

 

Quelle parole mi fecero male.

 

“Già lo so bene, non sei mica Dean!” gli dico, alzando la voce.

“E questo che cazzo c’entra???” mi grida.

“Non ti importa un accidenti di me, non fingere che non sia vero! Tu mi odii.”

“Mi sono preso calci e pugni per te, figlio di puttana!” mi grida.

In effetti Jensen aveva un occhio gonfio, e forse un livido stava per spuntargli anche sulla fronte.

Io mi ritraggo istantaneamente, e alzo istintivamente il braccio bendato.

 

Jensen mi guarda, forse un po’ ferito.

“Pensi che ti colpirei? Per chi mi hai preso?” mi dice con voce delusa.

“Jensen, non….”

“Devi riposarti, con il braccio messo in queste condizioni è meglio che non ti affatichi.” Mi dice, prendendo la sua giacca e lasciando la sala. Aveva la faccia molto stanca.

 

*

 

Dopo un po’ mi accorsi che aveva dimenticato il portafoglio in sala prove. Sapevo dove stava la sua roulotte e decisi di portarglielo, segretamente felice di avere una scusa per andare da lui, anche se ero ancora tanto incazzato per quella scenata.

Però......Però Jensen mi aveva difeso! era intervenuto per evitare che mi venisse fatto del male, e si era poi preoccupato per il mio braccio! Proprio come avrebbe fatto Dean!! 

 

Mi apre e sembra sorpreso di vedermi. In effetti solo un coglione potrebbe ripresentarsi dopo solo 15 minuti dopo una scenata del genere..... 

 

“Jared, se sei venuto per prima…” mi dice.

 

“Sono solo venuto per riportarti il portafoglio. L’hai dimenticato in sala prove” lo interrompo.

Jensen mi sorride di nuovo con sguardo amorevole

 

Come faccio a farlo sorridere in quel modo? Se solo lo sapessi, lo farei per sempre…

 

Ma cosa sto pensando?

 

Jensen intanto prende il portafoglio e se lo mette nella tasca della camicia. Lo guardo stupito.

 

“Wow. Ti fidi tanto della gente “commento.

“Prego?” mi chiede stupito.

 

“Beh, non hai neanche controllato se ci sono tutti…” ridacchio nervoso.

 

Mi sorride di nuovo e realizzo all’improvviso: Forse è la mia insicurezza a farlo sorridere… se lo avessi saputo prima, invece di passare tutto questo tempo a pomparmi….

 

Jensen mi riporta sulla terra, dicendo :”Sono bravo a giudicare la gente.” E mi guarda allusivo.

 

Qui mi sciolgo, e comincio a sfogarmi. Gli parlo di tutto. Delle mie insicurezze, delle batoste che presi per via della mia ingenuità, delle fregature, della paura che avevo a fidarmi della gente ora…. Di aver assurdamente pensato che questo atteggiamento da uomo di mondo potesse affascinare e incantare tutti…. di come lui mi avesse spiazzato con la sua freddezza…..di come cominciassi solo ora a rendermi conto che tutta la troupe di Supernatural era compresa da persone fantastiche, e che ero partito prevenuto.

 

Poi gli parlo di come fossi depresso quel giorno, di come avessi desiderato che fossimo davvero Sam e Dean, di come mi struggessi nel pensare che non volesse la mia amicizia, di come mi fossi sentito cosi assurdamente geloso di Sam.

Parola mia, non so come feci a dire tutto questo senza sprofondare per la vergogna.

 

Jensen ascoltò tutto con una partecipazione che non gli avevo mai visto, mi rincuorò e si scusò se poteva esser sembrato un po’ freddo, ma il mio dualismo l’aveva un po’ spiazzato, non sapeva come comportarsi, ma, aggiunse, percepi in me il Jared dolce, gentile, buono, sotto la facciata che mi ero costruito.

Io lo ringraziai per aver visto il vero Jared sotto la facciata.

 

Lui si scusò per aver perso le staffe prima in sala prove. Ci scusammo entrambi.

 

Jensen mi disse che ora Sam e Dean non li vedeva più cosi distanti con loro, come invece io pensavo.  
E ci abbracciammo.

 

Parola mia, la scena di Sam che muore tra le braccia di Dean nel finale della prima serie, era emotiva, e scosse anche noi, ma questo fu l’abbraccio in cui davvero ci rendemmo conto di stare cominciando ad affezionarci.

 

Subito dopo Jensen mi disse che potevo dormire nella sua roulotte se volevo. Accettai; naturalmente dormii sul divano, con una coperta molto pesante, un cuscino, e un Jensen che, riscopertosi stranamente fraterno, mi augurava la buonanotte, sistemandomi meglio la coperta, facendo attenzione al braccio ingessato, cosa che mi inteneri molto…. davanti a un gesto cosi dolce non potevo mica suonare indifferente, no? sono pur sempre Jared Padalecki, e intenerito, gli do un bacio sulla guancia, mentre mi sistema meglio la coperta.

 

Si imbarazza da matti e farfuglia :”Non ti si può dare un dito che ti prendi tutto il braccio , Padalecki.” dice. Però non è scappato a perdifiato. Mi sembrò un buon segno, del fatto che non aveva più intenzione di scappare da me.

 

 

 

 

Ok….forse qui ci troverete qualcosa di strano…di molto strano…..  
Lo ammetto. Avevo detto una bugia, quando dissi che la grande litigata è stata per le numerose scene che dovevamo ripetere. Una GRANDE bugia.

Potete biasimarmi? Non è una cosa semplice da raccontare.

Non l’abbiamo rivelata neanche alla stampa.

È una cosa solo nostra

 

Perché ho cambiato idea e ho deciso di dire la verità?

Jensen

Jensen mi si è avvicinato e mi ha detto che non dobbiamo vergognarci delle nostre fragilità, e che rifarebbe tutto, comprese le botte, sapendo che sarebbero servite per farci finalmente parlare tra di noi.

 

Senza contare che quel gigante mi avrebbe steso, e poi Jensen avrebbe dovuto andare in galera per omicidio. Parole sue.

Come si fa a continuare Supernatural se uno dei due attori principali è in galera? Non si può, no?

 

Praticamente abbiamo salvato lo show. Jensen, difendomi, e io lasciandomi difendere.

 

 

“Hai finito di scrivere un mucchio di stronzate, Padalecki?” mi chiede Jensen nella doccia.

“Come sai che sto scrivendo stronzate?” chiedo, e intanto rido.

“Lo intuisco dal tuo modo di scrivere, tutto affannato.”

“Sei un bugiardo, non puoi vedermi da dentro la doccia.” Lo sfido. O forse può?

“Sono batman.” Mi dice, e ride ancora, mentre io riprendo a scrivere, segnando anche questo nuovo scambio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki ha girato l’episodio con la mano rotta; si è rotto la mano durante le riprese dell’episodio 1 x 3 : Morte nell’acqua, perché lui e Jensen Ackles sono stati coinvolti in una rissa in un bar. Secondo il loro racconto, sono arrivati al bar dopo che c’era già stata una rissa e vennero scambiati per quelli che l’avevano provocata. Un’altra versione della storia racconta che un tizio non fu molto contento quando la sua ragazza cercò di approcciare Jensen o Jared.


	5. Ci sono io

POV JENSEN  
  
  
In realtà la storia della rissa non fu l’unica volta che io e Jared abbiamo litigato.  
  
Forse Jared ricorda male, o forse per lui è doloroso parlarne, ma per me la litigata più grossa è stata un’altra……  
   
   
  
All’ epoca stavamo girando la seconda serie, e in quel periodo uno dei cani di Jared era malato terminale a causa del cancro. Ho visto Jared soffrire molto, e ho cercato di stargli vicino come solo un amico può fare;  ma purtroppo Jared dovette farlo abbattere comunque, per non farlo soffrire.  
   
  
Ci stette molto male, io sapevo bene il dolore che lo attanagliava, e quando lo vidi piangere nel finale dell’episodio 2 x 17: “Heart “ , sapevo bene a cosa stava pensando, per cosa stava piangendo.  
   
  
Mi è preso un morso allo stomaco, mi dispiaceva troppo vederlo soffrire cosi, e  per quanto cercai di trattenermi, non riuscii comunque a fermare la lacrima che mi scese dal viso.  
  
Mi dispiaceva di aver modificato la scena, ma pensavo comunque che tutto sommato fosse una cosa da apprezzare. Entrambi ci eravamo lasciati andare alle emozioni. Vere.  
   
  
Quando finito il montaggio, ci è stato mostrato l’episodio, io credevo che Jared sarebbe rimasto sorpreso dalla mia reazione, ma ne sarebbe stato contento. Credevo che avrebbe apprezzato la mia empatia nei suoi confronti, la mia preoccupazione.  
Invece no!  
   
  
**“Va bene, stronzo! Devi sempre rubarmi la scena!”** mi grida.  
Io ero sconvolto. Avevo sentito poche volte Jared gridare.  
  
La rabbia per l’attacco ingiusto però, fu più forte, e mi alzai di scatto, visibilmente arrabbiato.  
   
  
Non arrivammo alle mani, per fortuna ci hanno fermato alcuni membri della troupe che erano presenti alla visione.  
   
  
Mi fanno calmare, e istintivamente cerco Jared per chiedergli civilmente stavolta, che cosa diavolo gli era successo, ma non lo vedo. Era già sparito.  
  
Mi fanno ragionare sul fatto che Jared era ancora sconvolto in maniera evidente per la perdita del suo cane, Harley, che io ero il più grande, lui il più piccolo, e dovevo avere pazienza.  
   
  
Mi prendo il caffè e mi fermo a riflettere. Andare o non andare nel camper di Jared, cui si era, in modo molto sgamato, rifugiato?  
   
  
Jared non si era comportato bene. Mi aveva detto una cosa abbastanza cattiva, facendo intendere di essere un po’ invidioso della mia presenza scenica sul set, cui evidentemente lui si sentiva in minima parte un po’ ombreggiato, dopodiché era scappato senza neanche dare spiegazioni.  
   
  
Gli ero stato vicino. Avevo passato notti intere al suo camper a tenergli compagnia, a parlare, tenendolo sveglio, per distrarlo. Sapevo che non riusciva a dormire, e quindi se non potevo addormentarlo, almeno potevo cercare di distrarlo.  
  
L’avevo accompagnato dal veterinario, avevo cercato anch’io una soluzione per il suo cane.  
Non doveva trattarmi cosi.  
  
Però…..però Jared era un buon amico, da quando ci siamo conosciuti e siamo diventati amici, è stato sempre leale e un buon amico per me, ed ero sicuro di meritarmi un’altra frase cattiva, e forse anche un pugno, se l’avessi lasciato da solo nel suo camper a crogiolarsi in quel momento per la perdita del suo amato cane, da solo.  
   
   
  
Busso al suo camper, sperando che non sia ancora irascibile. Lui mi apre,  
  
e per scongiurare altri momenti di collera, gli chiedo subito: “ ti è passata ?”  
  
sfodero un sorriso spiritoso e mezzo conciliante, lui mi guarda con lo sguardo da cucciolo, stampato in faccia il senso di colpa.  
  
Blatera qualcosa che non capisco, che suona vagamente come una scusa, gli vedo tremare il labbro, e in quel momento capisco che non ho bisogno di scuse.  
   
  
Ci abbracciamo. Avverto che qualcuno deve averci visti da lontano, ma non mi importava.  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estratto da un'intervista di Jensen: 
> 
> a quanto pare hanno litigato all'epoca della seconda serie dopo aver girato l'episodio "Heart" (2x17) e in quel periodo uno dei cani di Jared , Harley, era terminale a causa del cancro e dovette farlo abbattere. Da quello che Jensen racconta, le lacrime di Jared alla fine dell'episodio erano dovute al dispiacere di quella situazione e per la perdita del fedele cane. E lui ( Jensen) era così dispiaciuto, che durante il ciak non riuscì a trattenere la lacrima che noi tutti poi abbiamo visto. Quando a fine montaggio, l'episodio è stato mostrato ai due attori, pare che Jared ancora sottosopra per la perdita di Harley, abbia urlato contro di Jensen " Va' bene stronzo , devi sempre rubarmi la scena!!" e i due non sono arrivati alle mani solo grazie all'intervento di alcuni membri della troupe presenti alla visione. Jared è andato al suo camper senza dare spiegazioni , e poco dopo Jensen lo ha raggiunto e quando Jared gli ha aperto pare che Jensen gli abbia detto solo "Ti è passata??!!" , li hanno visti che si sono abbracciati e da allora sembra che non abbiano più litigato.


	6. Le fiamme dell'inferno

“Si può sapere qual è il tuo piano? Trascinarmi all’inferno, uccidere Sam, e poi cosa? Diventare la regina delle puttane ? “  
  
“Non vale la pena rispondere a un cibo per cani “  
  
“Attaccalo.”  
  
“No!!! Fermalo!  
  
“AAAAAAAAAH”  
  
“No, basta, basta, fermalo!”  
  
“ahhhhhh”  
  
“No, fermalo…..no…..”  
  
“Si….”  
  
     
*  
  
Sento Jared, no…. **Sam** , singhiozzare, guardando il corpo morto steso a terra di suo fratello  
Lo sento avvicinarsi, tirarmi vicino a lui, e devo contare su ogni mio sforzo per trattenermi e non rovinare cosi una scena perfetta.  
  
È Sam che sta piangendo, non Jared. Devo ricordarmelo.  
  
Vedo le lacrime cadergli giù dal viso, i suoi occhi stringersi.  
   
  
**No….no….**  lo sento mormorare. Sento l’impulso di confortarlo.  
  
Sono vivo,  **Jared** , il tuo  **Dean**  è vivo….ti prego, non piangere più….  
   
  
  
_Don’t you cry no more….._  
  
  
Finisce la scena e vedo Jared cercare di alzarsi e tremare vistosamente, tanto che non riesce a controllarlo. Sembra avere le convulsioni.  
  
“Jared. JARED!” lo scuoto.  
  
“Si si….è solo che i – io….ho pensato….ho pensato…”  e scoppia a piangere sulla mia spalla. Siamo entrambi ancora a terra, e diverse persone ci guardano con curiosità. Me ne strafrego di tutti e cerco di calmarlo.  
  
Non pensavo che per Jared fosse cosi difficile girare queste scene…mi aveva detto ripetutamente nei giorni scorsi, nelle settimane scorse, di quanto questa cosa che Dean andava all’inferno , lo turbava, che aveva gli incubi immaginandosi che IO ci andassi, non Dean.  
  
Non lo presi sul serio. Certo , ne fui segretamente compiaciuto, ma in realtà lo accusai, ridendo, di essere poco professionale.  
   
  
“Ehi, è finita, fratellino.” Gli dissi, cercando di distrarlo.  
  
Proruppe in una leggera risata.  
   
    *  
  
Non capii davvero come doveva essersi sentito Jared, fino a che non girammo la scena di Dean che ricorda l’inferno.  
   
   
“Ad un certo punto non ho più resistito…..non ce l’ho fatta…cosi sono sceso da quella ruota, che Dio mi perdoni….sono sceso da quella ruota e ho cominciato a squartare delle anime..ho perso il conto di quante ne ho torturate….e delle….cose che ho fatto…  
   
  
“Dean….sei riuscito a resistere per trent’anni, non potevi fare di più…”  
  
“Io ho un peso dentro…..dentro di me…..che mi sta distruggendo, credimi…io vorrei tanto non sentire più nulla….  
   
   
   
  La scena finisce, ma le mie lacrime non smettono di scorrere. Mi allontano per non farmi vedere, ma sento Jared corrermi dietro, guardarmi con gli occhi che gli brillavano, preoccupato e orgoglioso allo stesso tempo, e poi abbracciarmi.  
  
“Grande scena, amico !”  
   
   
Si, è vero, mi ero immedesimato in Dean. Ho pensato di essere io, Jensen, all’inferno. Ho pensato di essere io a fare quelle cose.  
  
Ho anche pensato di meritarlo per un certo momento.  
   
  
_“Io ho un peso dentro….dentro di me….che mi sta distruggendo…credimi…io vorrei tanto non sentire più nulla…”_  
   
  
  
Anche io, Jensen, avevo un peso dentro , che mi stava distruggendo, e avrei tanto voluto non sentire più nulla….  
  
Il mio peso era il sentimento per Jared che stava prendendo sempre più forma…  
  
Avevo compreso di cosa si trattava ed ero inorridito…  
  
E disperato…  
   
  
In quel momento forse, tra le braccia di Jared, abbassai per un attimo le difese e gli feci una proposta : “Jared, perché non vieni a vivere con me?”  
  
Mi guardò sorpreso e felice, e accettò.  
Sentii il mio cuore farsi un po’ più leggero.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan: qual 'è stata la scena più intensa o emozionante del telefilm, per voi?
> 
> Jared: quella di "Cuore " .
> 
> Jensen: davvero...ha sconvolto per questo...voglio dire, ero sconvolto per lui.
> 
> Jared: e per te il discorso dell'inferno, ricordi? sei dovuto uscire...
> 
> Jensen: si, certo...è stato veramente toccante che son dovuto uscire... 
> 
>  
> 
> ps Jared e Jensen sono davvero andati a vivere insieme per un periodo ^^


	7. Sarete sempre Sam e Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prima di tutto: mi rendo conto di esserci andata giù un pò pesante...mi dispiace, ma a partire da questo capitolo, l'angst è iniziato e non se ne andrà via per un bel pò xd
> 
> le cose sono destinate a diventare più interessanti..tante cose non le ho potute mettere subito perchè il capitolo diventava troppo lungo e dispersivo... e .non preoccupatevi se non ho parlato chiaramente dell'entrata in scena di Misha...esigenze di capitolo...parlerò di più
> 
> di lui nel prossimo capitolo ^^ e si, entrerà in scena anche Ruby xd
> 
>  
> 
> ps i j2 hanno davvero vissuto insieme per un periodo :))

POV JENSEN   
  
  
  
Naturalmente non fu la nostra prima convivenza….io e Jared avevamo già condiviso saltuariamente la stessa casa nella seconda e terza stagione, quando dovevamo fermarci più del dovuto durante le riprese, o per trovarci un appoggio in uno specifico luogo, ma erano occasioni speciali, niente a che vedere con la quotidianità;  ma la mia proposta era proprio di prendere una casa nostra a Vancouver….mi trovavo bene con lui, e desideravo sentirlo più vicino, inoltre mi piaceva l’idea di una convivenza stile fratelli Winchester; senza contare che convivendo con Jared 24 ore su 24 , oltre alle riprese di Supernatural, avevo speranza che mi calasse questa sorta di libidine –  _sentimento?_  
  
 che mi era venuta inspiegabilmente per questo ragazzo.  
   
  
Era stato bello, andare a prendere le chiavi della nostra casa, insieme.  
  
Avevo lasciato che Jared decidesse i cuscini per il divano, e io mi ero occupato delle lenzuola per il letto…. Sembravamo proprio una coppia sposata.  
   
  
Ovviamente, le riprese di Supernatural ci tenevano inchiodati al set per quasi 12 ore , e il più delle volte mangiavamo qualche panino volante li…. A volte come ricompensa per il lavoro svolto, a noi attori ci portavano delle torte, e io dicevo seccato :  
  
“Vi sembro forse Dean?”  
  
E ridevano tutti. rideva anche Jared, e allora cercavo di fare quella battuta più spesso.  
  
Ad ogni modo, Jared è sempre stato un mangione, e io non volevo che si denutrisse, e cosi, quando non eravamo troppo sfiniti dalle riprese, e tornavamo a casa alle 2:00 o alle 3:00 di notte, mi mettevo li a cucinare degli ottimi spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino. Jared ne andava matto.  
   
  
Notavo a volte, che si metteva a fissarmi mentre cucinavo. Mi guardava proprio come avrebbe fatto una moglie. In quei momenti sentivo la speranza riaccendermi nelle vene.  
   
  
“Che hai da continuare a fissarmi, Padalecki?” lo stuzzicavo allora.  
  
“notavo che abbiamo finito il peperoncino” mi rispondeva lui, e quelli erano i momenti in cui il mio cuore risprofondava.  
   
  
A volte ci mettevamo a giocare a calcetto a casa nostra, in piena notte, e come ci accanivamo! Sembravamo due ragazzini.  
  
“Sei lento, padalecki!” gli dicevo io, prendendolo in giro, e assestandogli un altro goal.  
  
“Non vale. Lo sai che sono stanco” si lagnava lui, come un ragazzino.  
  
“Ok ragazzo lagnoso, ti propongo la rivincita domani, che abbiamo il nostro giorno libero dalle riprese…e ti dimostrerò che sono in grado di batterti comunque.” Gli dicevo.  
  
“Perché non facciamo che giocare a calcio  **veramente**? Vediamo se ti funzionano i piedi, come ti funzionano le mani, Ackles.” Rilanciava lui.  
   
  
Il giorno dopo, mi vinse a calcio. Non ricordai più se effettivamente lui fosse più bravo di me, oppure se decidessi di lasciarlo vincere, perché mi piaceva la sua risata felice…. So che io stesso ero felice di ogni attimo , di ogni giorno, che passavo con lui.  
   
   
   
  
  
“Credevi che saremmo andati cosi d’accordo, quando mi hai chiesto di andare a convivere?” mi chiese un giorno Jared.  
  
“Certo! Altrimenti perché l’avrei fatto?” gli risposi io, con tono baldanzoso.  
   
   
  
  
Sentivo che fosse stata la miglior decisione che avessi preso fino a quel momento. Certo, a volte capitava che avvertivo ancora una certa morsa allo stomaco, quando Jared si avvicinava troppo a me, o mi toccava la pancia in un gesto casuale, ma volevo ignorare la sensazione, sentendomi comunque già felice che fosse sempre al mio fianco.  
  
E cosi volli convincermi che tra noi ci fosse solo una splendida amicizia.  
  
Che io provassi solo una splendida amicizia.  
   
   
  
  
Non era però quello che pensava chi aveva modo di vederci sempre insieme.  
  
Si, sto parlando del fandom di Supernatural.  
  
Sapevo già della ship che si era creata per quanto riguardava Sam e Dean, e ammetto di esserne stato contento, più di quello che poteva essere lecito….  
  
Mi sfuggiva però quanto fosse grande ed estesa la ship che si era creata tra me e Jared.  
   
   
  
  
Adesso, voi dovete sapere che alle Convention, per quanto io le abbia amate fin dal primo giorno, mi sono sempre sentito un po’ spaesato….  
  
Tutta quella gente, tutte quelle luci lampeggianti….  
  
Tutte quelle persone che fanno domande, che vogliono sapere, che chiedono di Dean e di Sam, che vogliono che rispondiamo a domande cui Kripke e gli autori ci chiedono di non rispondere….  
   
  
Io sono un timido fondamentalmente, il mio lavoro di attore non ha  **esorcizzato** , per restare in tema di Supernatural, del tutto questa mia parte… e quindi ritrovarmi davanti tutte quelle persone, mi intimidisce sempre un po’.  
   
  
È per questo che cerco sempre lo sguardo di Jared, quando lui mi restituisce lo sguardo, e mi sorride a sua volta, mi sento più sicuro, più tranquillo, e poi mi piace che  _tutto questo_  venga da noi, da Jensen e Jared, da Sam e Dean…. Da Supernatural… ogni volta penso che tutta quella gente viene fin li per vedere  _noi_  
   
  
Mi sento orgoglioso di noi, voglio dire, non dovrei…perché tutta questa gente viene per parlare di Sam e Dean, è loro che ama. Però….però….non posso fare a meno di girarmi verso Jared e sorridere, ridere alle sue battute.  
  
 _Il pubblico ci ama_ ,  _ama noi, ama il nostro rapporto_    
  
Continua a pensare il mio cuore palpitante.  
   
   
  
  
Non so bene che cosa ha fatto scattare la ship…forse gli abbracci, forse gli sguardi, forse l’affetto che emana tra di noi, e che i fan percepiscono….  
  
Fatto sta che non mi rendevo conto di quanto grave fosse la cosa, fino a che non ci presero e non ci mostrarono davanti a un computer, il grosso del materiale che girava su internet.  
  
Illazioni tra di noi…. A decine….e poi sempre di più….dubbi, risatine sommesse, foto di io e Jared che ci abbracciamo, e ricordo che a quelle immagini io e Jared ci scambiammo un sorriso e guardammo le immagini con benevolenza… erano carini i fan dopotutto a raccogliere immagini dei nostri scambi di affetto…  
Però poi ci mostrarono altro…  
   
  
Fotomtaggi…. Foto manipolate di Sam e Dean, alcune dolci e soft che ritraevano solo abbracci e bacetti sulla guancia, e qua e là solo qualche sporadica battuta un po’ maliziosa o che lasciasse intendere…. Però poi le imamgini si fecero più spinte…. Addirittura foto di io e Jared che facevamo sesso, o nudi abbracciati, altre in cui eravamo proprio avvinghiati l’uno all’altro….  
   
  
Guardo Jared ed è diventato di un profondo color bordeaux…. E mi accorgo di sentirmi come lui…. Quele immagini erano fatte cosi bene, in particolare dove ricalcavano le nostre parti più intime…. Che sembrava  **veramente**  che fossimo io e Jared a fare sesso ed a essere stati sorpresi.  
  
Per un folle attimo mi venne anche l’idea di scherzarci su, di dire che se le avesse viste un giornalista appena un po’ dilettante, le avrebbe scambiate per vere , e avrebbe cercato di ricattarci.  
  
Kripke e il resto della troupe però, non mi permise di scherzarci su. Non mi lasciò neanche formulare quell’idea scherzosa, che si misero a digitare cercando altro.  
  
“Per favore, basta. È imbarazzante. Non vogliamo vedere più niente” cercò di fermarli Jared , e in quel momento lo adorai.  
   
  
“No.  **dovete guardare** ” insisterono. Ci mostrarono video musicali su Sam e Dean, e anche su noi due…video con canzoni d’amore….  
   
  
Guardavo i video e vedevo che i fan si soffermavano parecchio sui reciproci sguardi che ci lanciavamo…non avevo il coraggio di guardare di nuovo Jared e scherzarci su, ma quando vidi che le immagini si spostarono a occhiate rubate, in cui uno dei due guardava l’altro, con sguardo amorevole, quando l’altro non se n’accorgeva, cominciai a pensare in maniera delirante :  _e se avessero ragione ?_  
   
  
Pensavo di aver visto tutto, ma mi sbagliavo. Digitarono ancora, fino a quando non lessi la parola  
 **FANFICTION**  
  
“Che diavoleria è mai questa? Un’altra immagine?” chiesi io, stranito.  
  
“un’altra immagine con più effetti?” chiese, Jared, precisando.  
   
  
Scoprii che le fan fiction sono storie immaginarie create dai fan, prendendo spunto da opere letterarie o cinematografiche esistenti, e raccontate sul web.  
   
  
Ci fecero leggere due fan fiction abbastanza corte. Una su me e Jared…anche se storia era forse allargarsi un po….sembrava un porno..o comunque semi porno…. Carina la trama però.  
  
Fui sorpreso di come i fan fossero capace di scrivere delle storie cosi porno, ma inserendoci anche dolcezza e romanticismo in maniera cosi meravigliosa.  
  
Mi appuntai mentalmente, una volta a casa di fare delle ricerche su questo strano fenomeno. E poi mi accorsi che in casa con me c’era anche Jared, e sarebbe stata dura spiegargliela.  
  
La fan fiction su sam e Dean fu leggermente meno porno, ma comunque molto erotica, e dolcissima.  
   
  
Non mi accorsi di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto quel tempo, e anche Jared lo aveva fatto.  
  
Quando finimmo di leggere, ci chiesero:  
  
“Allora?”  
  
“Allora cosa?” chiese Jared, prorompendo in una risatina.  
  
“Cosa ne pensate?” ci pungolarono con impazienza, con il tono di chi non capisce la situazione.  
  
“Storie carine” dico io, sorridendo.  
   
  
Per un attimo sembrò che tutti stessero per scoppiare a ridere, compresi noi, ma poi si ripresero subito.  
   
  
“Ascoltate ragazzi. Qui nessuno vuole farvi un processo, ma è chiaro che il fandom ha delle fantasie perverse nei confronti dei vostri personaggi.” Spiegò Kripke in maniera gentile.  
  
“E allora? Lo sapevamo già….non è mai stato un problema….sono solo fantasie…” rispondo, un po’ scocciato da quel terzo grado.  
  
“Fantasie  **calde** ” aggiunse Jared, malizioso.  
  
 Bene. Almeno lui riusciva a trovare la parte divertente.  
  
“Vi assicuro che non stiamo insieme “ mi metto a spiegare, ridendo istericamente, e sentendomi avvampare.  
  
“Questo lo sappiamo, Jensen…ma questa storia non può continuare…e anche il fatto che siete andati a vivere insieme, non aiuta a spegnere le illazioni su una vostra liason…”  
  
“Perché è tanto grave? Se ai fan piace pensare che… **stiamo insieme….**  “ rispondo, a disagio, senza osare guardare Jared. “Lasciamoglielo pensare, no? non fraintendetemi, non sto dicendo che dobbiamo mentire, o ingannarli, ma…penso che anche loro sappino, che non è vero, no? cazzo, sapranno di sicuro che non siamo gay…forse ci sperano…o forse gli piace solo  **immaginare**  come fosse se stessimo insieme….” Dissi farfugliando a più non posso, cercando di non pensare al fatto che ero contento che i fan fantasticassero su di noi…insomma non mi sentivo solo, e se qualcun altro ci credeva, sembrava un po’ più reale.  
  
Dopo tutto questo farfugliare, tutti, compreso Jared, mi scrutano perplesso. Quindi continuo, più calmo:  
  
“sto solo dicendo che….non dobbiamo per forza impedire ai fan di fantasticare su di noi…è quello che fanno i fan…gli piace fantasticare su tutte le coppie tivu, e sui rispettivi attori, sperando che si mettano insieme….finora non se n’è mai preoccupato nessuno, perché la cosa dovrebbe essere diversa? Perché siamo due uomini?” chiedo.  
   
  
Ci fu silenzio dopo questo mio ultimo discorso. Mi guardarono tutti seri, scocciati, forse perché senza farlo apposta, li avevo tacciati inavvertitamente di razzismo e omofobia.  
  
Guardo Jared e ha uno sguardo orgoglioso, mentre mi fissa. È fiero di quello che ho detto, e mi sento un po’ meglio.  
   
  
  
“Jensen, qui non si tratta di una semplice fantasia calda omoerotica, qui si tratta anche dei vostri personaggi. Di quello che interpretate nel telefilm. Voi siete anche Sam e Dean. Siete  **soprattutto**  Sam e Dean. Lo sarete per sempre, fino a quando andrà in onda questo telefilm e anche dopo, quando sarà finito!” disse Kripke ancora, continuando a cercare di spiegarsi in maniera gentile.  
   
  
Mi  sentii mancare la terra sotto i piedi.  
 _Incesto…._  
  
 _Ci  stavano accusando di…._  
   
  
“è…è perché siamo fratelli?” chiese Jared.  
  
“si! Sono sollevato che hai centrato il punto, Jared. Naturalmente non ci sarebbe nulla di male in una fantasia calda riguardante due uomini…diamine, non sarebbe la prima volta….ma dobbiamo salvaguardare l’immagine del telefilm…. Non possiamo sporcarlo, capite? Già stiamo tribulando con questa ship che si è creata tra i fratelli.,…da dove pensate che sia nata questa ship?” chiese Kripke.  
   
  
“Voi….” Cominciai io, agitato, e poi dovetti fermarmi, per deglutire.  
  
“Voi ci state accusando di  _istigazione all’incesto_ ….vi rendete conto di quello che state dicendo?” chiedo, sconvolto, imbarazzato, incazzato,  e pieno di sensi di colpa, pieno di sensi di colpa per esserne stato segretamente felice, per via dei miei sentimenti per Jared.  
   
  
Subito fui circondato da un mucchio di voci, tra cui mi sembrò di distinguere le frasi :  
  
“ stai prendendo la questione per il verso sbagliato, Jensen…”  
  
“ non stiamo dicendo che l’avete fatto intenzionalmente “  
   
  
“Che cosa volete che facciamo? Sapete che non è colpa nostra “ interviene Jared, lucido, anche se pure lui un po’ alterato.  
   
  
“Prima di tutto, abbiamo bisogno di un diversivo…il fatto che vivete insieme, ha alimentato le voci su una vostra….relazione….dobbiamo smentirle…se le parole non bastano, basteranno i fatti. Quando cominceranno a vedervi con delle ragazze, dovranno ammettere la realtà.” Continuò Kripke.  
   
  
Restai zitto. Io una ragazza ce l’avevo. Daneel….ma non ne avevo mai parlato, e non volevo metterla in mezzo.  
   
  
“Per te non c’è problema, Jensen…sappiamo che sei fidanzato da circa due anni con l’attrice  **Daneel Harris”**  
   
  
Mi sentii sconfitto.  
  
Jared ovviamente sapeva di Daneel. Io mi ero sfogato a lungo con lui, dicendogli quanti problemi avessimo , e del fatto che la nostra relazione fosse agli sgoccioli. Forse fu per questo che prese le mie difese, o almeno ci tentò.  
   
  
“Aspettate…Daneel non conta, si stanno separando….lui…loro non…”  
   
  
“ohh…bisticci tra innamorati….niente di irreparabile…faranno la pace…” liquidò uno della troupe.  
   
  
“Se pensate che restare forzatamente con Daneel possa mettere a tacere la ship su di noi, o sul wincest, vi sbagliate “ dissi allora, molto stanco.  
   
  
“Forse no, ma possiamo….  **Indirizzare** le fantasie dei fan su un’altra coppia, molto più  **possibile** …” disse sempre lo stesso uomo.  
  
“non vedo come…ci siamo sempre stati solo noi…” dissi.  
  
“Misha ti sta cosi antipatico che scegli sempre di far finta che non esista, Jensen” disse un altro, scuotendo la testa.  
   
  
  
“Cosa?? No… ma come….come potete pensare che shippino me e Misha? È una follia…”  
  
“Se è per questo, sembra una follia anche che la gente possa shippare due fratelli, ma come vedi, è successo…. E comunque non è Misha e Jensen, è Dean e Castiel…una cosa diversa…” fece presente l’altro.  
   
  
 rimasi zitto senza pronunciare sillaba. Fu Jared a rompere il silenzio.  
   
  
“La gente non si affezionerà mai” disse, alzandosi in piedi.  
   
  
“Ne siete cosi sicuri? “ disse un uomo che fino ad allora non aveva ancora parlato.  
   
  
“Si…personalmente è diverso tempo che mi occupo della questione. Non molto, a dire la verità, ma abbastanza. Mi sono infiltrato nel web usando un nickname anonimo, e ho cominciato a creare una sorta di….Fanclub per questa nuova coppia, ho creato allusioni, fatto notare frasi ambigue, atteggiamenti un po’ cosi…e ho attirato la curiosità pian piano, inizialmente di una persona, poi due, poi tre…” disse l’uomo con tono strascicato, contando con le dita della mano.  
  
“In breve ne ho raccolti almeno una quindicina a favore della nuova ship soprannominata “Destiel”  disse l’uomo.  
  
“è questo il meglio che hai saputo fare?  **Una quindicina?”**  lo sbeffeggiai io, ancora scioccato dalla notizia.  
   
  
“Oh, saranno molti di più, tra un po’….” Disse l’uomo. “Abbiamo deciso di marciarci un po’ su anche nel telefilm…” disse l’uomo, guardando soddisfatto prima gli autori che era riuscito a intortare, e poi Kripke stesso.  
   
  
“e voi date ascolto a questo pazzoide? Ti ho riconosciuto, sai…sei  **l’agente di Misha!**  Dillo che tutto questo serve al tuo pupillo per avere un po’ di pubblicità”  
   
  
Stavo perdendo il controllo, e infatti mi dissero di darmi una calmata, che stavo esagerando, ma in quel momento non mi importava.  
   
   
  
  
Diedi un’occhiata a Kripke, il cui sguardo sembrò vacillare per un attimo. Mi fissava, e forse si stava chiedendo se io avevo ragione su quel tipo, se non doveva fidarsi, forse gli dispiaceva per la situazione in cui ci aveva messi.  
   
   
   
  
  
“Oh, forse preferisci che la gente continui a shippare voi due, due fratelli? Signori, forse Jensen qui, è il primo fan di loro stessi….” Disse ancora l’agente di MIsha, interrompendo le mie elucubrazioni.  
  
 Si voltò a guardare  i presenti.  
   
  
Rimasi zitto.  
   
  
“è cosi, Jensen? Ti sei preso una cotta per il nostro ragazzone dagli occhi verdi e lo sguardo da cucciolo?” mi sbeffeggiò.  
   
  
Mi guardarono tutti, in particolare Kripke, in modo serio. Si aspettavano una risposta.  
   
  
“Tutto ciò è ridicolo. Ok…fate quello che dovete fare. Io me ne sbatto!!” dissi, andandomene con uno scatto iroso.  
   
  
Avverto che Jared cerca di seguirmi, chiamando il mio nome. –  _Jensen , aspettami -_ , purtroppo però lo chiamano, e io sono tropo furente per fermarmi, e proseguo, lasciandolo li, da solo.  
   
  
Quello che successe poi, me lo raccontò Jared in seguito.  
   
   
  
  
“Jared, aspetta, Jensen avrà pure finito di parlare con noi, ma tu no” lo fermarono.  
  
“Che cosa volete ? non capite che devo andare da lui? È sconvolto.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Tranquillo. Avrai tempo per andare a consolare il tuo ragazzo. nel frattempo dobbiamo parlare di te.” Disse ancora l’agente di Misha.  
“Di me???!”  
  
“Si, di te.  Jensen avrà pure la ragazza ma tu no.”  
   
  
Jared guardò l’agente, e tutti i presenti, compreso Kripke, allibito.  
   
  
“”Eric, per favore…” lo supplicò Jared.  
  
“Ha ragione” disse solo Kripke, dispiaciuto.  
   
  
“Guarda caso, sembra che abbiamo già in serbo per te un nuovo flirt, pronto su un piatto d’argento….. hai presente la ragazza che interpreta Ruby, Genevieve?” chiese lui.  
Jared sgranò gli occhi.  
  
“Sembra che abbia un piccolo debole per te, non ti sarà difficile conquistarla.” Disse.  
  
“Non potete costringermi….”  
  
“Jared, ascolta…non ti stiamo chiedendo di sposartela, ma solo di flirtarci un po’…farci una storia…poi quando ti stufi, la molli, chiaro? Magari te ne prendi un’altra….è solo per via temporanea…”  
  
“Non sfrutterò mai quella ragazza!”  
  
“E chi ti dice di farlo? Chissà magari ti innamori…sempre se non è vero quello che dicono in rete, che ti piacciono gli uomini...” disse allusivo, l’agente.  
   
  
Jared si senti sconfitto, come Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Sento arrivare Jared a interrompere il mio accalorato litigio con Misha.  
  
“Jens…che succ…”  
  
“Ti assicuro che io non ne sapevo niente, Jensen” cercava di giustificarsi il povero Misha.  
  
“BUGIARDO! ERI D’ACCORDO CON LUI!” gli grido contro. Ero fuori di me e non volevo credere all’innocenza di Misha in tutta quella faccenda.  
  
“Jensen, ora basta, piantala!” mi dice Jared, strattonandomi con fermezza, e portandomi via.  
  
“Perdonalo, Misha. È fuori di sé. Non ce l’ha davvero con te” gli dice Jared, scusandosi.  
  
“Si, invece…” risponde Misha triste , e da qualche parte, accecato com’ero dalla rabbia, mi dispiacque un po’.  
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Non possono costringerci…non facciamo niente di male…” cerco di dire debolmente, mentre Jared, fregandosene del terzo grado che avevamo appena ricevuto, mi mette un braccio sulla spalla e camminiamo cosi.  
“No, non possono, Jensen”  
   
  
Com’eravamo ingenui! Com’eravamo sciocchi! Poveracci….  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	8. Spezzati

POV JARED   
  
  
“Scusa scusa scusa…non era mia intenzione arrivare in ritardo..perdonami “ diceva una Ruby trafelata, arrivando in ritardo al nostro appuntamento.  
  
“Non preoccuparti, non c’è problema” risi io, dopo aver aspetatto per ben 20 minuti.  
  
“No no no no, tu hai tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiato con me, il nostro primo appuntamento e io sono in ritardo “ si agitava Genevieve  
  
“Genevieve, non c’è problema.”  
  
“No, sono imperdonabile…”  
  
“Gen!”  
  
“…..”  
  
“Uh, sono riuscito a frenarti, vuol dire che dovrò chiamarti cosi più spesso…” sorrisi io  
  
“non…perché non sei ancora scappato?” mi chiese lei.  
  
“sei tenera” gli dissi semplicemente.  
   
  
Ed era vero. Genevieve era ancora più dolce di come sembrava nel telefilm…penso che si possa notare la differenza tra la prima Ruby e la seconda…questo per merito di Genevieve..è talmente dolce che non sa fare bene la cattiva..i suoi modi delicati la fregano.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
“Tutti mi odiano” mi diceva, un po’ affranta.  
  
“forse ti vedono un po’ gattamorta” gli dissi io sorridendo.  
  
“Grazie, Jared” mi rispose lei, un po’ scocciata.  
  
“Ma no, è un complimento…vuol dire che sei talmente dolce che il tuo atteggiamento viene scambiato per gattamortaggine” gli rispondevo.  
  
Genevieve mi guardava impressionata, indecisa se doveva sentirsi elogiata o offesa.  
  
Era davvero carina, riflettevo….. forse il compito di farmi vedere con lei si sarebbe rivelato più facile e piacevole del previsto.  
  
  
Cosi non fu. Cominciando a frequentare Genevieve, il poco tempo libero che avevo quando non dovevo stare sul set, lo passavo con lei…e mi vedevo meno con Jensen.  
Riflettevo sul perché la cosa dovesse procurarmi turbamento.  
  
Avevo già pensato all’ipotesi di essere attratto da lui, o addirittura  **innamorato…**  mi convincevo che in fondo il mio innamoramento poteva essere benissimo un innamoramento amicale….chi non si inamora dei propri amici, soprattutto quando sono molto intimi? Non ci doveva per forza essere anche la componente sessuale.  
   
  
Poca importanza aveva il fatto che quando lo vedevo che girava per casa in mutande, o a petto nudo, o mentre si rivestiva, infilandosi la camicia, oppure ancora quando lo vedevo uscire dalla doccia con i capelli bagnati, mi si asciugava quasi la salivazione.  
   
  
Era per colpa dei pensieri che mi erano venuti quando vidi le foto manipolate su di noi, cercavo di convincermi.  
   
  
Da poco la consapevolezza che fossi attratto dalle fan fiction che scrivevano i fan su di noi, mi investi in pieno…non sapevo che significato dargli, ma non mi importava…è solo curiosità, mi dicevo….e cominciavo a leggerle di nascosto.  
  
Jensen non ne sapeva niente, e una volta per miracolo quasi non mi sorprese a leggerne una mentre rientrava a casa.  
   
   
  
  
Cercavo di convincermi che non facevo niente di male a uscire con Genevieve…tutti gli amici appena conoscono delle ragazze cominciano a vedersi di meno, non c’è da sentirsi in colpa per questo…e poi io e Jensen eravamo ancora amici, no?  
  
Jensen non si era espresso in proposito, ma io ero sempre con la mente a lui…anche quando stavo con Gen….avrei voluto svagare la mente, ma proprio non ci riuscivo.  
   
  
Una sera mi ricordai con orrore che avevo promesso a Jensen di vedere un film insieme. Me n’ero completamente dimenticato.  
  
Non potevo dire a Gen questo, quindi gli trovai una scusa…gli dissi che Jensen si era portato un gatto a casa e che avevo scordato di dargli da mangiare.  
  
“Non può darglielo lui?” mi chiedeva Genevieve.  
  
“non c’è. È uscito” mentii io.  
  
“anche noi” disse lei, e mi accorsi che stavo cominciando a infastidirmi.  
  
“mi dispiace Gen, davvero, non posso…Jensen se la prenderebbe a male, adora quel gatto” gli dissi io, vergognandomi un poco.  
  
“Va bene. Allora vengo con te…mi sono sempre piaciuti i gatti. Li adoro.” Insistette lei.  
  
Cominciai a sentire puzza di bruciato…..se Gen avesse amato gli animali, non avrebbe cercato di convincermi a non dargli da mangiare…voleva controllare che dicessi la verità, e forse evitare di far saltare l’appuntamento.  
  
“è un gatto irascibile…non fa avvicinare gli estranei” dissi cercando di levarmela di dosso.  
  
“va bene, va bene…ma dopo torni?”  
  
“Gen, la casa è piuttosto lontana e…” dissi imbarazzato.  
  
Gen sorrise, sospirando in una smorfia di comprensione. “Ok, vai pure Jared.”  
  
“Gen, ascolta, mi dispiace.”  
  
“Vai. Non importa.” Mi disse lei evidentemente delusa  
   
  
  
Andai lo stesso. Gen era un tesoro. Qualunque altra ragazza , se l’avessi mollata per un gatto, mi avrebbe fatto una scenata, soprattutto quando era evidente che fosse una menzogna.  
   
  
  
Arrivai a casa e trovai Jensen sul divano, chiaramente annoiato e apatico. Quando mi vide, si strani.  
  
“Non dovresti essere con Gen?”  
  
“Dovevo. Si. Ma non ci sono più.” Gli dissi, togliendomi la giacca.  
  
“E perché?” chiese Jensen, con il tono di chi non sta credendo a un miracolo evidente.  
  
“Avevo promesso che avremmo visto questo film insieme, ricordi?” gli dissi senza guardarlo.  
  
“Non ci posso credere. È questo che gli hai detto?”  
  
“Veramente no..ho detto che dovevo badare al tuo gatto.” Gli dissi.  
  
Jensen strabuzzò gli occhi. “Padalecki, tu sei tutto scemo.” Disse, ridendo.  
  
“Lo so.” Risi io.  
   
  
Okay. Sono stato uno stronzo, ma capitemi. Non me lo sarei perdonato di deludere Jensen. Ci tenevo alla sua amicizia e non volevo perderla; e poi, la sua felicità quando mi vide tornare a casa per vedere il film con lui, era imparagonabile.  
   
  
“Sono ancora in tempo per il film?” gli chiesi.  
  
“è cominciato da mezz’ora, coglione.” Mi disse lui, e poi prosegui a raccontarmi a perdifiato cosa mi ero perso in quella mezz’ora.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Io e Jensen ce ne sbattevamo altamente delle illazioni sul nostro conto, e divenimmo se possibile ancora più vicini.  
  
Un giorno mentre stavo facendo un’intervista, Jensen si mise in mezzo, stuzzicandomi la guancia con una cannuccia che teneva in bocca. Mi sono scostato, sorridendo, imbarazzato.  
  
Non c’era stato un vero contatto con le sue labbra, ma il gesto, quello che mi era passato per la mente, immaginare che quella cannuccia non ci fosse, mi imbarazzò. Mi portò ancora una volta a pensieri proibiti.  
   
  
Nel 2006, durante il TCA, ci fu un siparietto in cui cercai di baciare Jensen, e naturalmente trovai anche quello su youtube, tra i nostri momenti.  
  
Non so se già inconsciamente fossi attratto da Jensen. Non so cosa mi spinse a fare quel gesto quella volta.  
  
Non so cosa mi spinge ora a leggere sempre più fan fiction su di noi….se Jensen lo sapesse,scoppierebbe a ridere, e poi mi ucciderebbe.  
   
   
  
  
Non poteva sapere, quel giorno, che dopo aver letto una fan fiction particolarmente erotica ed eccitante su di noi, mi stavo masturbando nel mio letto, in camera mia, immaginando di fare l’amore con lui.  
  
Quella fan fiction mi aveva eccitato. Io e Jensen che facevamo l’amore in cucina, io che lo tenevo imprigionato contro un ripiano della cucina, e lo penetravo. Lui che gemeva, io che spingevo più forte. Lui che era cosi stretto…. Io che mi sentivo cosi bene, e spingevo più forte, sentendo una scarica elettrica pervadermi per tutta la mia erezione dolorosamente dura e cosi spingevo ancora più forte, ottenebrato dal piacere….  
   
  
Jensen non avrebbe dovuto rientrare proprio in quel momento…proprio no….  
   
  
“Jared, volevo chiederti a proposito di quella scena che…”  
  
Si bloccò. Mi bloccai pure io. Paralizzato.  
  
“Oh, mio dio…” disse lui, imbarazzato al massimo, scappando via.  
  
“Jensen…” mormorai io, inebetito, non osando credere a quello che mi era appena successo. Non osando credere che mi aveva appena sorpreso a masturbarmi nel mio letto, a pancia in giù, muovendomi come un pazzo.  
   
   
  Scappai in bagno e mi infilai sotto la doccia senza osare guardarlo, e lui non disse niente. Evitò di guardarmi. Quando usci, fini di vestirmi, e quando riusci a trovare il coraggio per affrontarlo, tornai in salotto.  
   
  
POV JENSEN  
   
Non riuscivo a togliermi di dosso l’immagine di Jared, nudo, nel letto, che si muoveva. Dio, mancava proprio che non mi eccitassi anche io… che razza di situazione. Voglio sprofondare   
  
  
  
  
POV JARED   
  
“Mi…mi dispiace per l’imbarazzo. Non so come scusarmi” gli dissi.  
  
“Non scusarti, Jared. È stata colpa mia…avrei dovuto bussare. Sono cose che succedono. Anzi perdona me. Ti sarai sentito tantissimo a disagio…non volevo” mi disse Jensen  
  
Cercai di smorzare quel disagio, dicendo “allora, come sono andato? Sono abbastanza promettente?”  
   
  
_Ma come diavolo mi è uscita, questa?_  
   
  
Jensen sembrò avvampare, ma mi assecondò: “Facevi un po’ troppo rumore…i veri maschi sono più silenziosi “ disse Jensen.  
  
“Non quando provano tanto piacere “ risposi io, solo perché non sapevo cosa rispondere, e chiedendomi quale assurdità divina mi avesse fatto infilare in quella situazione assurda.  
  
“E tu hai provato tanto piacere?” mi chiese Jensen malizioso.  
  
“……”  
  
“Non sapevo che  **Ruby**  ti facesse quest’effetto” rispose lui, e notai il parlare di lei con il nome del suo personaggio.  
  
“Non…non stavo pensando a lei…anzi, se devo dirti la verità, non mi piace neanche cosi tanto”  
   
  
  
Era vero, ma lo dissi più che altro per distogliere l’attenzione di Jensen, per non fargli venire in mente di chiedermi chi fosse l’oggetto delle mie attenzioni.  
   
  
“Davvero? “ chiese. La sua espressione era iperscrutabile.  
  
“Davvero…” dissi solo. Poi mi venne in mente un’idea.  
  
“Tu che ne pensi, Jensen? Secondo te dovrei continuare con lei, o lasciar perdere?”  
  
“Che domande sono?” mi chiese sulla difensiva.  
  
“Solo se secondo te dovrei investire in questa storia…” gli chiesi. Dentro di me speravo che mi dicesse di lasciar perdere, che non era la donna giusta per me. Volevo qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi, qualcosa che mi potesse far sperare che forse gli piacevo anch’io tanto quanto lui piaceva a me…  
   
  
  
“mmmm….devi vedere tu, Jared…” mi disse, senza darmi soddisfazioni.  
  
“non è una risposta…voglio che tu mi dica chiaro se pensi che sia la donna per me”  
  
“Ma deve piacere a te, non a me” mi rispose un po’ scocciato.  
  
“Mi interessa l’opinione del mio migliore amico”  
  
“mmmm beh…forse è troppo…anonima…troppo…statica..per te mi immagino qualcuno di più esuberante forse…”  
  
“Jensen, dimmi chiaro e tondo se pensi o no che dovrei starci insieme!”  
  
“ **allora no**!” mi spiazzò. Quell’esclamazione suonò cosi dura, diretta e decisa.  
  
Mi sentivo come sollevato di un gran peso. La persona di cui stavo perdendo la testa, la mia fottuta testa, mi stava dicendo che secondo lui non dovrei fidanzarmi con un’altra.  
  
  
“Ok…adesso puoi anche odiarmi per il tono con cui te l’ho detto, ma….”  
   
  
Non lo ascoltai più….non sono certo di aver più sentito cosa disse nel suo interminabile monologo….la mia testa girava e continuavo a soffermarmi su quelle due parole.  
  
**Allora no. Allora no. Allora no. Allora no. Allora no. Allora no.**  
   
  
  
  
_Che si fotta Kripke, gli autori e tutta la produzione di SPN. Io amo Jensen, non Genevieve. Non la amo, e presto glielo dirò. Non voglio farla soffrire. È meglio farlo subito, piuttosto che dopo._  
   
  
Avevo davvero intenzione di lasciare Genevieve e provarci con Jensen…ormai avevo perso del tutto la testa. Annebbiata. Partita. Andata. Mi stavo convincendo a poco a poco che anche Jensen mi corrispondeva….le nostre mani che si toccavano mentre eravamo assieme alle Convention, che si sfioravano, che si  _cercavano_. La maniera dolce ed erotica in cui i nostri visi finivano vicini l’uno all’altro sempre più spesso…il sentire quasi l’ansimo dell’altro , quando uno dei due si avvicinava troppo al suo viso.  
   
  
I nostri corpi che erano sempre cosi vicini, quando eravamo seduti, quando camminavamo…quasi fossero attratti da una calamita.  
   
  
Avevo intenzione di dirglielo.  
  
Forse però un bacio sarebbe stato più importante di qualsiasi dichiarazione….dovevo solo trovare il momento giusto…e soprattutto dovevo rompere con Genevieve, con cui ultimamente i rapporti non erano dei migliori, anche per colpa del mio innamoramento per Jensen.  
   
   
*  
  
  
  
La sera che tutto si rovinò, ci trovavamo a un festino assieme agli altri attori di Supernatural. Jensen era particolarmente brillo quella sera, forse ubriaco, e anche io non mi sentivo troppo bene. Eravamo seduti a un divanetto, vicini, mentre dappertutto la musica di discoteca rimbombava nella villa cui si teneva questo festino. Avevamo sonno, non avevamo la mente lucida. Jensen stava per crollare e forse non si accorgeva di quello che stava facendo, ma aveva una sua mano appoggiata sulla mia coscia, in modo forse  _troppo_  intimo…  
  
Non faceva niente. Era solo appoggiata, e mi dissi che forse era troppo ubriaco per accorgersene. Non levai la mano. Forse non avevo più intenzione di resistere. Non mi importava neanche che fossimo sotto gli occhi di tutti. era grave la cosa.  
  
Forse avrei ceduto. Forse quella sera avrei spento tutte le inibizioni e avrei baciato Jensen.  
   
   
  
  
Purtroppo le cose non vanno mai come sembra che debbano andare….  
  
L’agente di Misha….  
  
Ci vide naturalmente, ci scrutò torvo. Io lo guardai con uno sguardo di sfida, senza togliere la mano di Jensen, e bevendo un altro sorso del mio drink, sempre senza levare il contatto visivo.  
  
Lui se la prese e con uno scatto irato mi prese per un braccio e mi trascinò via.  
  
Cercai di divincolarmi, ma era forte.  
  
Jensen… era troppo ubriaco per rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo….  
   
  
Jensen……..  
   
   
   
   
  
POV JENSEN  
   
  
“Ti….. **sposi?** ”  
   
  
Forse la sorpresa era udibile e percebile nel mio tono di voce. Vedo Jared provare a giustificarsi. O forse lo sento, perché in quel momento credo che non lo stavo più vedendo. Con gli occhi della mente mi stavo immaginando Jared sposato…Jared al matrimonio…Jared che baciava Ruby e diceva SI….  
   
  
“Si, mi rendo conto che sembra affrettato e precipitoso…..”  
  
“ **precipitoso??**  Jared, la conosci da neanche un anno! Fino a ieri volevi rompere con lei…te lo ricordi, vero?” gli chiesi, preoccupandomi che avesse tipo un vuoto di memoria.  
  
“Io…ssi, ma le cose cambiano…mi sono reso conto di aver sbagliato a giudicarla…Genevieve è una brava ragazza….”  
  
“pensavo che ci si sposasse per amore, non perché siamo brave persone “ dissi io  
  
Jared abbassò lo sguardo, non riusci a capire cosa pensasse in quel momento.  
  
“La….ami ?” chiesi io, sentendomi una donnicciola tradita, e mi odiai per questo.  
   
  
“Si. Jensen la amo.” Mi disse Jared. Mi guardò negli occhi. Lo guardai negli occhi. Cercai di trovarvi una qualche traccia di insicurezza o indecisione , ma non la trovai. E questo mi spezzò il cuore.  
   
  
“Allora…suppongo di esser contento per te. Congratulazioni, amico.” Gli dissi io, cercando di sorridere. Sentivo la commozione salirmi agli occhi, ma forse Jared l’avrebbe presa come segno di felicità. Almeno una cosa positiva.  
  
“Ne sono felice anch’io, perché  **tu sarai il mio testimone”** mi disse spiazzandomi.  
  
Non sembrava una domanda. Non lo era, realizzai subito. Jared non me lo stava chiedendo.  
   
  
“Jared , io non posso accettare…” provai  
  
“Non te lo sto chiedendo…” mi disse lui, con un sorrisino, che però trovai gelido. Il sorriso che cercò di mettere in atto, arrivava alle labbra, ma non agli occhi.  
  
_Jared, perché?_  
  
  
  
POV JARED   
_Ti costringerò a guardarmi in quella chiesa, bastardo…_  
     
  
era questo che pensavo, quando chiesi a Jensen di farmi da testimone...  
  
me ne vergogno ancora adesso...   
  
  
  
POV JENSEN   
  
Ci riflettei e ci riflettei ancora. Jared non voleva davvero sposare Genevieve. Non l’avevo visto felice quando mi aveva annunciato il suo matrimonio. Dovevo riparlargli. Cercare di convincerlo. Impedire che facesse questa cosa. Se si fosse sposato, l’avrei perso per sempre.  
   
  
_Ma l’hai mai avuto?_  Diceva la parte di me, molto più razionale e lucida, che mi ostinavo a calpestare.  
   
   
  
  
  
Un giorno, ero seduto su una panchina, a simulare indifferenza, mentre guardavo Jared e Gen baciarsi sul set, durante la pausa. Lei lo attirò a sé, dandogli un bacio, lui si lasciò fare.  
   
  
Mi sentivo uno stupido per aver creduto che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa di speciale.  
  
Mi sentivo uno stupido per aver creduto che avrebbe lasciato Genevieve solo perché gliel’avevo detto io….  
  
Che vergogna…mi venivano i brividi per la vergogna....  
  
  
  
  
POV JARED   
  
  
Il giorno del mio matrimonio. Il giorno che dovrebbe essere il più bello della mia vita.  
  
È accaduto tutto cosi velocemente…io….non so se ce la faccio.  
  
_Jensen perché me lo stai lasciando fare? Perché non mi fermi? Ma perché dovresti….io…io ti odio, Jensen…_  
  
Vedo arrivare Genevieve, è bellissima…il viso, l’abito…e i capelli…cerco di concentrarmi su di lei, ma il viso comincia a bagnarsi di lacrime….e mi stanno riprendendo…  
  
Penseranno che piango per lei….  
   
  
Guardo di fronte a me il mio testimone. Forse per rimproverarlo. Non so, non so neanche io cosa mi prende alla testa. Lui vede le mie lacrime e distoglie lo sguardo. Forse pensa che sono commosso.  
   
  
_Ti odio, Jensen…_  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Quando arriviamo al ristorante,  prima di entrare , facciamo delle foto.  
  
Ne faccio una mentre i miei amici mi prendono in braccio, e nella fila c’è anche Jensen. Non partecipa all’abbraccio, ma con un dito mi sfiora la manica della giacca , e rabbrividisco.  
   
   
  
  
Una volta entrati al ristorante, me lo ritrovo davanti. Mi guarda con un sorriso che mi scioglie il cuore, e d’un tratto non lo odio più. O forse lo odio un po’ di meno…fatto sta che gli vado incontro e lo abbraccio. Lo abbraccio stringendolo forte, come se avessi paura che potesse scivolarmi via….  
   
   
   
POV JENSEN:  
  
Quando vedi Jared piangere per Genevieve, in quella chiesa, distolsi lo sguardo, perché faceva troppo male….  
  
Quando lo vidi al ristorante, cercai di mettere da parte il mio egoismo, e di essere felice per lui.  
  
Senti una stretta al petto, che si fece ancora più stretta, attanagliandomi lo stomaco, quando mi venne incontro e mi abbracciò.  
  
Mi abbracciò come desiderai da sempre.  
come si abbracciano gli amanti  
  
ma forse ero solo io a vederlo cosi.  
  
L’amore mio per lui aveva il sapore agrodolce della perdita,  
  
il sapore amaro della sconfitta  
  
la dolorosa dolce accettazione di lasciarlo andare e di volerlo vedere felice,  
  
dell’accontentarsi.  
   
   
   
  
  
POV JARED  
  
Balliamo come scatenati, e mi basta poco per ubriacarmi. Vado di nuovo da Jensen , e lo abbraccio di nuovo, allegramente, più calorosamente di prima. Lo sento ricambiare, sorridendo, ma un po’ perplesso. Forse si rende conto che sono ubriaco.  
   
   
  
Ritorno indietro…è il mio giorno, e tutti si aspettano che ci sia anche per loro. Gen se lo aspetta, aspetta Gen, adesso arrivo…  sento l’alcool pomparmi nelle vene e sono allegro,si, sento che adesso non sento più quella dolorosa morsa d’acciaio…. Aspetatemi, vengo a fare altre foto…  
   
   
  
  
POV JENSEN  
  
Vedo Jared ricorrere da Gen, ballare con lei….sorrido tristemente. Che cosa mi aspettavo?  
  
Lo vedo allegro, felice….  
  
Come diceva quella citazione di Stephen King?  
  
**Henry non se la sentiva di guardare, ma guardò comunque, impotente, come una mosca intrappolata in una ragnatela. Anche gli acchiappasogni erano trappole**  
   
  
  
Io  in quel momento mi sentivo come Henry  
       
*  
  
  
“Te ne vai??? Ma….perchè….?” gli chiedo, incredulo, e anche un po’ deluso.  
  
“Mi dispiace, Jensen. Non sei il primo e non sarai l’ultimo che viene a chiedermi di restare….e anche a te rispondo quello che ho risposto a Jared…il mio tempo qui è finito”  
  
“Ci abbandoni…” dissi, nello studio di Krypke, sentendomi molto Dean Winchester, un ragazzo di poco più di 30 anni, con alle spalle traumi di abbandono non indifferenti.  
  
Kripke sospirò e raccontò la favoletta che avremmo conosciuto tutti.  
  
“La mia idea era quella di portare Supernatural fino a CINQUE serie. Dopo di queste per me non esiste più Supernatural. È cosi che finisce.”  
  
“Ma….Supernatural non può finire! Non cosi….” Gli dico, sembrando uno stupido.  
  
“Vedi? È una fortuna quindi che io me ne vada, lasciando il posto a un regista di sicuro molto più volenteroso…..tu vuoi continuare Supernatural, non è vero, Jensen?”  
  
“Si, ma….”  
  
“La decisione è presa. Non intendo discuterne oltre.”  
  
“Ci…ci mancherai…mancherai a tutti, e non solo noi…mancherai a tutti i fan…tu hai reso Supernatural quello che è…” gli dico commosso. Mi sembrava di recitare, ma quello che dicevo lo sentivo dal cuore.  
   
  
“Belle parole, Jensen. Belle parole…ma in realtà mi dimenticheranno molto presto…siamo tutti sostituibili a questo mondo…e com’è che si dice? Lo spettacolo deve andare avanti.”  
“Io non…”  
  
“E poi non merito la tua compassione, Jensen…avevi ragione sull’agente di Misha. È uno sciacallo…e io l’ho fatto entrare qui. Non avrei dovuto e me ne rammarico…sono stato debole…”  
  
“Io non capisco…”  
  
“Tu e Jared…siete i miei pupilli, lo siete stati e lo sarete per sempre. Non avrei dovuto impedirvi di stare insieme…”  
  
“ **Cosa? Come? No…ti stai sbagliando! Lui, noi…”**  
  
“Rilassati, Jensen…non rivelerò il tuo piccolo segreto…so che sei innamorato di Jared da quando lo conosci…forse anche da prima…e forse anche lui prova lo stesso per te…mi dispiace infinitamente di aver ostacolato il vostro amore…”  
  
“Senti, io credo che tu abbia preso un granchio colossale…” dico, cerco di buttarla sul ridere, ma quando lo faccio, vedo che mi trema la voce…non suono convincente.  
   
  
“E allora perché ti trema la voce, Jensen?” mi chiede Kripke, bevendo un bicchiere di scotch.  
  
Non riesco più a parlare. Qualcuno più capace di me avrebbe smentito in tutti i modi in maniera più convincente.  
  
“è….era un’infatuazione da bimbetti….mi è passata da un pezzo…spero che tu…non…non l’abbia detto a nessuno…per favore…Jared non deve saperlo mai….” Lo imploro.  
   
  
Kripke mi guarda con sguardo profondo e poi mi dice :  
  
“non l’ho detto a nessuno, Jensen, ma lasciami chiederti perdono per essere stato uno stupido e per esser stato cosi cieco…non mi ero reso conto di quanto fosse profondo il tuo sentimento, fino a quando Jared non si è sposato, e ho avuto modo di vederti nei giorni, e poi nelle settimane successive.”  
   
  
“Basta! Basta! Non intendo più parlarne…è una storia finita. Morta. Sepolta.!” Mi altero.  
  
“Ora sembri proprio Dean…ci manca solo che ti metti a parlare di cadaveri” sorride Krypke. Un sorriso triste.  
   
  
“Fai come vuoi, Jensen. La scelta è tua. Io non sarò qui ad assistere alla vostra autodistruzione; si, anche Jared ha delle colpe. Ma io non sarò più qui. Non sarò vostro complice in questo. Soprattutto quando questa situazione mi prende sul personale.”  
  
“Che…cosa intende dire?”  
  
“Mi sono innamorato, Jensen…di un uomo… l’hanno scoperto…mi hanno dato una scelta: o lo lasci o te ne vai. Avevo già fatto un errore con voi, potevo forse farne un altro?”  
  
“ma….NON è GIUSTO!” strillai. “Non puoi farlo! Non per questo! Allora era per questo! Parlerò io con tutti…li convincerò….ma ti prego, resta……deve esserci un altro modo.”  
  
“Come il vostro?” mi disse duramente Kripke.  
  
“è diverso, maledizione! Io e lui non siamo mai stati insieme…Jared è sposato! E di certo non è innamorato di me….se sapesse che io provo…qualcosa per lui…lo perderei per sempre…”  
   
  
  
Ma Kripke non mi stava più ascoltando. Io ero disperato, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime, e lui mi disse solo:  
  
“Addio, Jensen.”  
     
   
   
   
   
  Un anno fa….  
  
   
POV JARED    
   
   
“Toglimi le mani di dosso!” cercai di divincolarmi io.  
  
“Che diavolo pensi di fare, eh?” mi strattonò l’agente di Misha.  
  
“Dio…sei più ubriaco di Jensen…lasciami il braccio, mollalo o te lo spezzo” cercai di fargli paura , anche se dentro di me ero terrorizzato.  
   
  
“So che ti sei preso una bella cotta per il nostro bel modello, ma lui non ti ama” mi disse perfido, sapendo di colpirmi.  
  
Ringhiai e cercai di colpirlo fisicamente, e caddi  a terra. Rise.  
   
  
“E tu che cazzo ne sai???” gli gridai. Gridai e piansi, senza vergogna. Senza provare a smentire.  
  
Ero ancora giovane.  
   
  
Lui rise di me, e poi mi disse: “Lo sai che cosa va a dire in giro il tuo amore? Che lui  **odia**  i finocchi e che piuttosto di farselo mettere in quel posto, si fa prete.”  
   
  
**“BUGIARDO!**  “ Gli gridai, cercando di graffiargli la faccia.  
  
Lui mi bloccò le mani dietro la schiena e mi disse all’orecchio:  
  
“sei cosi sicuro del tuo amore? Sei sicuro di conoscerlo bene come credi? Noi non conosciamo MAI chi amiamo. MAI.”  
  
“Jensen non direbbe mai una cosa del genere…” mormoro disperato.  
  
“Ah si? E allora, se è cosi, perché non vai a chiederglielo?”  mi sfidò,sottolineando lentamente le ultime cinque parole, sorridendo maligno.  
   
  
Mi accasciai in ginocchio.  
   
  
Sconfitto.  
   
  
A chi mi vide quella sera dissi che non riuscivo a reggermi in piedi, che poi era la verità.  
   
  
Soffrivo troppo in quel momento, per andare da Jensen a chiedergli qualsiasi cosa   
  
  



	9. Il dolore della rinuncia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen e Kripke hanno un confronto struggente, Jared comunica a Jensen che diventerà padre

**I finali sono difficili. Qualunque idiota può mettere giù uno straccio di inizio, ma i finali sono davvero complicati.  Cerchi di definire le cose in sospeso ma non ci riesci, i fan si lamenteranno sempre e ci saranno sempre lacune e poiché un finale si suppone che debba concludere una storia, scriverlo è una vera spina nel fianco.**  
  
 **Passerà molto tempo prima che Dean e Bobby si rivedranno. Per la cronaca, tra una settimana,  Bobby darà la caccia a un Ruguru poco fuori Dalton, ma non Dean. Lui non ha voluto che Castiel lo salvasse. Ogni parte di lui, ogni cellula del suo corpo deve morire o trovare un modo per riportare indietro Sam, ma non farà niente perché ha fatto una promessa.**  
  
 **A questo punto tiriamo le somme? Difficile.**  
  
 **Secondo me è stato un test, per Sam e Dean, e credo che se la siano cavata.**  
 **Malgrado il bene, il male, gli angeli, i demoni, il destino e Dio stesso,  hanno fatto la loro scelta.**  
  
 **Hanno scelto la famiglia….e beh…**  
  
 **Non è questa la cosa più importante?**  
  
 **Non c’è dubbio….i finali sono difficili**  
  
 **Ma in fondo niente finisce mai veramente, non è cosi?**  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Quando fecero vedere agli attori il monologo finale di Chuck, scritto e pensato da Kripke in persona, come lettera d’addio allo show, tutti abbracciarono Kripke commosso…tutta la produzione, gli autori, la Crew, gli attori principali, e ovviamente anche i protagonisti, Jensen e Jared.  
   
  
Misha non la finiva più di abbracciare e stritolare Kripke, suscitando la perplessità di Jensen e Jared, che si erano fatti un’altra idea di Misha, ma questa è un’altra storia….   *  
   
  
Quando finalmente Misha lasciò andare Kripke, toccò a Jensen e Jared salutarlo. Jared era visibilmente commosso, e non riusciva a frenare le lacrime, e solo per un momento, Jensen si chiese se quelle lacrime non nascondessero qualcosa di più di semplice commozione .  
   
  
Jensen recitò la sua parte e finse di salutarlo come tutti, ma poi quando Kripke se ne andò via sul serio, Jensen lo raggiunse in corridoio, fermandolo.  
   
  
“Erik. Aspetta. Aspetta !”  
  
Kripke si voltò. Sul suo volto uno stupore finto. Si aspettava che Jensen lo avrebbe raggiunto da solo.  
   
   
  
  
“Si, Jensen? Dovevi dirmi qualcosa?”  
  
“Si…il discorso…finale di Chuck…” disse, cercando di riprendersi dall’affanno.  
  
“ si, dimmi…qualcosa di quel discorso non ti è piaciuto?”  
   
  
Jensen sembrò titubante nel parlare.  
  
“Jensen, ti consiglio di sbrigarti. Non ho tutto il giorno. Il mio aereo parte tra meno di un’ora.” Insistette Kripke.  
   
  
“Perché hai detto quella cosa sulla famiglia?”  
   
  
Kripke lo guardò, sollevando le sopracciglia, in uno stupore, questa volta, genuino.  
  
Sapeva che quella parte avrebbe colpito profondamente Jensen, ma non si aspettava che lo ammettesse cosi candidamente .  
   
  
“è per Dean e Sam….loro sono una famiglia…e hanno  **scelto**  la famiglia…”  rispose Kripke.  
   
  
“So bene e lo sai anche tu, che quella frase non era per loro, Erik.”  
  
Kripke lo fissò serio , e duramente.  
   
  
“Perché….come puoi farmi questo dopo quanto…dopo quanto mi sono confidato con te? Hai idea dell’impatto, del colpo che ho accusato…di come mi sono sentito….”  
   
  
“Controllati, Jensen…ti stai lasciando trasportare dalle tue emozioni e dai tuoi sentimenti, il che non va bene per un attore.” Lo redargui Kripke.  
  
“Prima dici che devo lasciarmi andare e poi che devo reprimerli” disse quasi rabbiosamente Jensen.  
  
“E tu scegli sempre di farlo nelle occasioni sbagliate” disse Kripke, addolcendo il tono, quasi paterno.  
   
  
“L’hai detto o non l’hai detto per me e Jared?”  
  
“Tu che cosa pensi?”  
  
“Penso che l’hai detto per noi.”  
  
“Allora sarà cosi.”  
  
“Ti diverte tanto vederci soffrire?” disse Jensen , quasi perdendo il controllo.  
   
  
Kripke lo squadrò serio, e un’ondata di tristezza lo colse. Jensen credette che fosse pietà, compassione.  
   
  
“A dire la verità, no, Jensen….mi riempie di amarezza…  alla fine avete fatto come i personaggi del mio show…avete scelto la  **famiglia** , solo che, la differenza è che per Dean è Sam la famiglia, e viceversa….ma voi non siete loro e avete scelto la  **vostra**  famiglia, adducendo un’altra idea di famiglia….”  
   
  
Jensen rimase costernato dalla verità di quell’affermazione.  
   
  
“ il messaggio che volevo trasmettere era che , voi non siete loro. Loro hanno scelto la famiglia, e anche voi l’avete fatto, è solo il concetto di famiglia che cambia. “  
  
“Io….non riesco a seguirti…stai dicendo che…non ci “amiamo “ abbastanza da rinunciare alla famiglia, è cosi , vero?” chiese Jensen, abbassando la voce.  
   
  
Kripke sbuffò infastidito.  
   
  
“No, Jensen…sto dicendo che  **non essere**  Sam e Dean cambia il vostro modo di amarvi. La loro è una codipendenza viscerale, non possono stare senza l’altro, e possono farlo perché non ci sono complicazioni sentimentali tra di loro…sono fratelli e questo paradossalmente li tiene più uniti di quanto non sarebbero. Possono rinunciare ad avere una famiglia loro, per l’altro, perché già LORO si vedono come una famiglia.  
  
Voi invece… non lo siete…e questa coscienza, pone una difficoltà: “Posso costringere l’altro a rinunciare a costruirsi una famiglia, per me? Posso essere cosi egoista?”  
   
  
Jensen lo ascoltava a bocca aperta.  
   
  
“Vi amate solo in maniera diversa. Dean e Sam non possono vivere senza l’altro, mentre voi…. Rinuncereste l’uno all’altro, pur di vedere l’altro felice, ma è sempre AMORE.”  
   
  
Jensen aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
“Direi che mi sono trattenuto fin troppo per spiegarti questa verità. Ora devo proprio scappare.”  
  
“Kripke…aspetta…come sai che Jared mi ama? “  
  
“Jensen…Jensen…non hai visto le sue lacrime dopo aver ascoltato il mio discorso sulla famiglia? Dammi retta, non lasciarlo scappare. Jared ti ama, devi solo prendere il coraggio e dichiararti…fallo prima che sia troppo tardi…”  
  
“Lui è….sposato…” disse Jensen, triste.  
  
“Una ragione in più per darsi una mossa, no?” concluse Kripke.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
Jensen rimase li, da solo, come uno stoccafisso.  
Egoista.  
  
Vero. Come il vangelo.  
  
Avrebbe portato sofferenza a tutti, anche a Jared.  
Consapevole.  
  
Ma avrebbe potuto portare anche gioia….amore…sentimento….  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
L’avrebbe fatto.  
  
Avrebbe detto a Jared la verità.  
  
Fanculo se poi l’avrebbe odiato per sempre  
  
Fanculo se non l’avrebbe corrisposto  
   
E qui ebbe un po’ di tentennamenti…ma non poteva permettersi di fare marcia indietro…non più…. I sentimenti di Jared erano corrisposti…erano forti…doveva solo trovare il coraggio e…..  
   
   
  
  
“Jensen!” gridò Jared, entrando nella sua roulotte.  
  
“Jared…che…".  
  
“Divento padre, Jensen! Divento padre!”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Jensen ebbe un flashback improvviso….  
  
Un Jared di tre anni fa…ancora giovincello…gli diceva, guardando una rivista in cui c’erano diversi bambini:  
  
 _Sai, Jensen…ho sempre desiderato diventare padre…”_  
   
   
   
   
  
  
Poteva fargli una cosa del genere? Distruggere la felicità di una famiglia solo per il suo egoismo?  
  
Fino a che punto amava Jared?  
  
Fino a che punto era disposto a rinunciare a lui per renderlo felice? Per non farlo soffrire?  
   
   
   
  
  
  
“è meraviglioso, Jared.” Disse Jensen, asciugandosi una fuggevole lacrima.  
  
“Ehi…che cosa fai, piangi?” chiese Jared, meravigliato e felice della commozione dell’amico, e intenerito, lo abbracciò, dandogli un bacio sulla testa.  
  
“Ehi…ehi…”  
  
“Sono felice per te, amico.”  
   
  
E dentro di sé, un altro pezzo del suo cuore se ne andava via da lui.  
   
    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ecco, questa parte su Misha, verrà raccontata...è d'obbligo riservargli un tributo, no? tenetevi pronti...l'uragano MIsha verrà raccontato nel prossimo capitolo :D :D


	10. L'uragano Misha

Il Tao produsse l’UNO, l’uno produsse il DUE e il due produsse il TRE.  
  
E il tre produsse tutti gli esseri.  
  
Il tre è la porta dell’INFINITO.  
   
  
  
*  
  
  
Supernatural è stato pensato in principio solo per Dean e Sam…gli unici e assoluti protagonisti, verso cui tutti gli altri satelliti dovevano girarci attorno.  
  
Non c’erano certezze. Qualunque personaggio che capitava a Supernatural, sarebbe potuto morire la stagione seguente, o magari due stagioni dopo….l’unica certezza dovevano rimanere solo Sam e Dean  
   
  
Quando decisero di inserire gli  **angeli**  nella mitologia, erano tutti d’accordo con il fatto che, c’era bisogno di un angelo che fosse un riferimento verso tutti questi angeli, e che avrebbe anche potuto diventare un riferimento per i Winchester.  
   
  
Una  **guida**.  
  
Un amico.  
  
   
Erano tutti stati concordi con il fatto che Bobby funzionava alla grande con questo…i Winchester, e anche Jared e Jensen avevano con lui una grande chimica, e sia i personaggi che gli attori, lo vedevano facilmente come un secondo padre, una guida.  
   
  
Quello però su cui volevano puntare gli autori, Kripke all’epoca, e poi Carver in seguito, era su qualcuno che fosse allo stesso tempo una guida e un **amico**  per i Winchester.  
   
  
Bobby funzionava alla grande, ma era troppo vecchio.  
I Winchester lo vedevano come un padre, non poteva essere loro amico.  
   
  
Forse si era arrivati al punto da far prendere allo show una piega diversa dalla codipendenza dei Winchester che era la unica e sola che gestiva e manovrava lo show.  
  
La gente era ormai abituata a questo…presto si sarebbe stufata. C’era bisogno di qualcosa che li stupisse, che li incuriosisse.  
   
  
C’era poi anche la curiosità di vedere se era possibile che arrivasse qualcuno in grado di far breccia nel cuore dei fan, come i Winchester.  
  
Qualcuno che riuscisse non solo a far breccia nel cuore dei fan, ma anche a conquistare il cuore dei Winchester e a conquistarsi il suo posto nel loro nucleo familiare.  
   
  
Qualcuno come Castiel.  
   
  
Cosi scattarono le selezioni per trovare l’aspirante Castiel. Ne scartarono molti. Troppo seri, troppo grassi, troppo allegri, troppo mingherlini, troppo spocchiosi, troppo timidi….  
   
   
  
  
“Perché è cosi difficile trovare un angelo, oggigiorno?” chiese un giorno , Kripke, sul finire di una lunga giornata passare a selezionare e scartare gente.  
  
“ non saprei, signore” rispose un novelino della Crew che stava spazzando per terra.  
   
  
In quel momento Kripke fu distratto dalle sue meditazioni con una chiamata.  
  
Kripke fu categorico:  
  
“ No! non ho nessuna intenzione di vedere un altro aspirante Castiel per oggi…gli faccia dire che si ripresenta domani” stava dicendo Kripke, non lasciando finire la segretaria.  
  
  
In quel momento, la porta si apri di scatto e Kripke guardò l’uomo sulla soglia, sorpreso e stranito.  
  
“Signore, volevo dirle che lui è...stava arrivando già da voi.”  
  
Kripke mise giù la linea, contrariato.  
   
  
“Mi scusi, signore, ma la vostra segretaria non voleva lasciarmi passare, ed è tutto il giorno che sono in viaggio per presentarmi a questo provino…avrei voluto arrivare prima, ma il mio maledetto aereo ha avuto degli imprevisti tecnici e quindi ha fatto un ritardo  **colossale”**  stava dicendo Misha tutto d’un fiato, gesticolando.  
   
  
Kripke sollevò le sopracciglia, un po’ contrariato, ciònonostante gli spuntò un debole sorriso.  
   
  
“ voglio dire, come è possibile che gli  **esseri umani** , abbiano rivolto la loro fede e assoluta cieca fiducia in delle cose cosi volubili come gli aerei??? Voglio dire gli aerei  **cadono** ” continuava Misha, gesticolando, mimando il gesto di cadere.  
   
  
“Suppongo di si” suppose Kripke , ora sorridendo più apertamente.  
   
  
“Voglio dire, a differenza degli angeli, che invece non cadono  **mai**. Certo, questo, a parte Lucifero….ma questo è un altro discorso, molto più ampio…” diceva Misha, e kripke ebbe l’accortezza di interromperlo , prima che avesse la brillante idea di espandere la sua visione in merito.  
   
  
“Fantastico! Fantastico! La parte è tua.” Disse allegro.  
  
“Cos? Dice sul serio? Ma non ho fatto nient…” disse Misha, sorridendo sorpreso, gli occhi azzurri che brillarono di più, per la felicità, e forse per la troppo enfasi, sbattè contro il portaombrelli vicino a lui.  
   
  
“Ops, mi dispiace tanto” disse Misha, alzandosi di scatto, e sbattendo la testa contro lo scaffale in alto.  
“Ahio.”  
  
“mi correggo, la parte è tua SE riesci ad arrivare vivo fino a mercoledi.” Disse Kripke, ora perplesso. “e Ora vattene, prima che mi distruggi lo studio.”  
  
“Che cosa? Ma signore…ho fatto tutta questa strada….”  
  
“HO DETTO SPARISCI!” rispose Kripke, più accalorato, ma più divertito, che arrabbiato.  
  
" Subito,subito, signore. Grazie!” disse Misha e nel girarsi, inciampò in uno degli stivali di Kripke.  
“M- mi perdoni…arrivederci…e grazie!”  
  
“Chiudi la porta!”  
   
   
  
  
Quando Misha chiuse la porta, Kripke sorrise soddisfatto.  
  
Aveva trovato Castiel.  
   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jensen, cos’è tutto questo baccano?” chiese un giorno Jared, sul set, riferendosi a una voce che stava facendo un gran baccano.  
  
“Non saprei, Jay.” Rispose Jensen perplesso, sistemando dei fogli.  
  
“è quello nuovo. Quello che farà Castiel.” Rispose uno della crew.  
   
  
Jensen e Jared si guardarono perplessi.  
   
  
Si precipitarono incuriositi, verso la fonte di quel rumore, e si trovarono un tizio strambo con una bandana bianca, gli occhiali da sole neri, che allegramente cercava di vendere degli stracci e delle scope.  
  
“Sarebbe  **lui?”** chiese Jensen a Jared.  
  
Jared non rispose, ancora apparentemente intento a studiare lo strano tizio.  
   
  
Misha appena vide i ragazzi, cercò di vendere anche a loro degli stracci, ma non appena gli dissero i loro nomi, lui fini la messinscena, buttò a terra gli stracci, e si levò gli occhiali da sole.  
   
  
“Allora voi siete quelli che….”  
  
“fanno Sam e Dean, si….scusa, ma hai mai visto lo show?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“veramente…potrei aver visto qualche episodio..” menti Misha.  
  
Jensen lo guardò sospettoso.  
  
“Sei qui per la parte di Castiel?” chiese Jared, cercando di cambiare discorso.  
  
“In realtà sono già stato preso!” rispose Misha allegro.  
   
  
Jared e Jensen si guardarono.  
     
  
  
  
*  
  
All’inizio era stato difficile per Jensen e Jared accettare MIsha. Non lo capivano, gli sembrava molto diverso da loro…più simile a una macchietta, inoltre, erano stati solo loro due per tre anni di seguito, e avere adesso qualcun altro che si prendeva parte dello spazio che era sempre stato solo loro, era difficile da accettare.  
   
  
Sarebbe stato bello dire che Jensen e Jared diventarono amici di Misha da subito, che scattò immediatamente la scintilla, ma non fu cosi. Erano degli esseri umani, e come tali, avevano dei limiti.  
  
Misha chiacchierava allegramente con tutti, era esuberante, e raccontava sempre barzellette spinte, oppure faceva battute a sfondo sessuale, cosa che Jensen non gradiva molto.  
   
   
  
  
Misha avrebbe voluto diventare loro amico, ma non era uno che si metteva a pregare..piuttosto mascherava con l’umorismo. Non voleva far vedere troppo che ci teneva a conquistare la loro amicizia.  
  
Era un uomo che capiva. Capiva che per i ragazzi poteva essere difficile accettare uno nuovo, e quindi ebbe pazienza.  
   
  
Ebbe pazienza anche quando le cose non migliorarono, anzi, con l’inizio del Destiel, Jensen e jared sembrarono guardarlo come se fosse colpa sua, come se avesse deciso tutto lui.  
   
  
  
Cosi decise di giocare di contrattacco. Aveva capito che i ragazzi provavano qualcosa tra di loro, e si divertiva a marciare sulla cosa del destiel per studiare le loro reazioni, per provocarli. Non per cattiveria, ma perché in fondo, quando era incuriosito dalle persone, si divertiva a farli incazzare, prima arrivava la rabbia, poi l’affetto.  
   
  
Questo era Misha.  
   
  
Ma avrebbe funzionato con i j2 ?  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi ha ispirato una dichiarazione che hanno fatto jared e jensen sul fatto che non erano diventati subito amici di Misha e che all'inizio pensavano che fosse un pò strano :D


	11. Con tutta l'anima che posso - prima parte

Non era programmato che l’angelo Castiel riscuotesse cosi tanto successo con i fan.  
  
All’inizio era previsto che restasse nel telefilm solo per quattro puntate, salvo poi vedere un riscontro positivo da parte del fandom, si sarebbe deciso se farlo continuare o no, e in effetti vedendo come il personaggio di Castiel era riuscito in quest’intento, si decise di renderlo a tutti gli effetti un personaggio dello show.  
   
  
Misha era allegro, fuori di testa, spiritoso, e alla mano, scherzava con i fan, ed era gentile con tutti. presto fu adorato non solo come personaggio, ma anche come attore.  
   
  
Castiel stava avendo successo.  
   
   
  
  
Misha era bizzarro. Jared e Jensen ci misero un po’ prima di abituarsi al suo essere stravagante.  
  
Jensen pensava che fosse strano, che recitasse in maniera ancora più strana e un giorno chiese proprio a un cameramen:  
  
“Ma l’ha fatta l’audizione? Come diavolo recita! E la sua voce poi!”  
  
Jensen infatti non capiva cosa facesse Misha alla sua voce, che, normalmente era leggera e allegra, e quando faceva Castiel diventava bassa , lenta e profonda.  
   
   
  
  
Jared e Jensen erano d’accordo sulla stranezza di Misha, infatti, capitava che passavano davanti al suo caravan, e lo vedevano mangiare in un angolo, in silenzio, da solo e pensieroso.  
   
   
  
  
“Che cosa ne pensi? “ chiese un giorno Jared a Jensen  
  
“non lo so, amico…è bravo questo, si…ma è strano… davvero tanto strano” rispose Jensen.  
   
  
Per i primi tempi, quando arrivava Misha si facevano segno e si dicevano “Eccolo. Eccolo. Lo strano.”  
   
   
   
  
  
Questi atteggiamenti hanno destato l’attenzione di Kripke, che , un giorno, li convocò nel suo studio, con presente anche MIsha, e li rimproverò, e fu tutto molto imbarazzante.  
   
  
“Cosa siamo, all’asilo nido? Facciamo opera di estraniazione? Oppure istigazione al bullismo?” gli disse Kripke, e i ragazzi si sentirono avvampare.  
   
  
“Andiamo, non essere cosi duro, Erik. Io non me la prendo. So che i ragazzi lo fanno per giocare, e non me la prendo. Il bullismo è un’altra cosa.” Disse Misha cercando di sedare gli animi, e strizzando l’occhio ai ragazzi.  
   
  
L’agente di Misha appartato in un angolo, era invece molto serio. Era chiaro che era stato lui a fare la spia.  
   
“Misha, credici, noi non volevamo deriderti. Non l’abbiamo mai fatto.” Menti Jared, ma sinceramente dispiaciuto di quella situazione.  
   
  
“Mi avete molto  **deluso,** ragazzi” gli disse calmo, Kripke.  
  
Il cuore dei ragazzi sprofondò.  
   
   
   
  Con l’inizio del destiel, le cose non migliorarono. Jensen soffriva la tifoseria per questa nuova coppia, e si chiese se, questa propensione a volerlo per forza con gli uomini, fosse dovuta a una malcelata attrazione e a un malcelato sentimento verso Jared, che la gente aveva comunque percepito.  
   
  
Un giorno , Misha lo sorprese, andando a sedersi vicino a lui, sui gradini.  
   
  
“Sai, forse ti vogliono con gli uomini perché, le donne  **muoiono**  tutte in Supernatural.” Disse Misha per stemperare la tensione, addentando un panino al prosciutto e formaggio.  
  
Jensen borbottò: “Come fai a sapere che stavo pensando a quello?”  
  
“Tu pensi   **sempre**  a quello, Jensen.” Ridacchiò Misha.  
  
Ancora una volta la sincerità genuina di Misha , lo disarmò. In questo era molto simile a Castiel.  
  
“Ascolta, non è come può sembrare. Io non sono omofobo o…qualunque cosa tu possa pensare.” si senti di chiarire Jensen.  
   
  
“La prenderesti meglio se al mio posto, i fan scippassero te e Jared?” gli chiese Misha, senza rispondergli, e sorprendendolo ancora.  
  
Ancora una volta, lo spiazzò. Lo guardò a bocca aperta, prima di rispondere.  
   
  
“Una volta era cosi…”  
  
“E perché è finita?” chiese MIsha riferendosi chiaramente alla ship.  
  
“Non è mai cominciata “ disse Jensen, tirandosi indietro i capelli.  
   
  
Si rese quasi subito conto di quello che aveva appena detto ed esclamò a bocca aperta: “Oh…tu..tu ti riferivi alla ship “ disse .  
  
Misha lo gaurdava con le sopracciglia alzate e un ghigno che faceva capire perfettamente che lo aveva sgamato.  
   
  
“Allora…raccontami com’è finita…con  **Jared…**  o come non è mai cominciata. ADORO le storie che non hanno né inizio né fine…” disse Misha, spronandolo.  
   
   
  
  
Jensen gli raccontò tutto. E fu un racconto lungo. Raccontò anche del suo matrimonio, e di come, quasi per dispetto, si sposò anche lui, tre mesi più tardi, e  scelse anche lui Jared come testimone. Di come avesse stupidamente pensato di mandare a puttane tutto, fino a quando Jared non gli disse che sarebbe diventato padre, e li si fermò.  
   
  
“Mmmm , tutto questo struggimento d’amore, mi fa domandare: non potevate fare anche voi come io e mia moglie Victoria? “  
  
“Come, scusa?”  
  
“Hai mai letto  **Threesome?”**  chiese Misha.  
  
“Io…ne ho sentito parlare…ma…ti sembra il momento???”  
  
“Perché? Mi sembra opportuno, invece. Se aveste fatto come noi, vi sareste potuti togliere qualche sfizio..ovviamente tutti e due i partner devono essere consenzienti….” Disse Misha.  
   
  
Jensen stava già per andarsene via, e poi si girò di scatto:  
  
“ **PER ME NON è UNO SFIZIO!”**  
   
  
  
Misha fu scioccato dalla rivelazione improvvisa di Jensen, Jensen lo era più di lui, ma niente era in confronto all’espressione di Jared, davanti a lui, sentendolo gridare in quel modo.  
   
  
“Che…che cosa non è uno sfizio per te, Jensen?” chiese Jared, titubante.  
  
“Io…niente! Lasciami passare!” gli disse nervoso, scansandolo.  
   
   
  
  
Jared si fermò a guardare Misha, come se fosse colpa sua.  
  
“Che cosa gli hai detto?” gli chiese duro.  
  
“Perché non vai a chiederglielo tu?” gli chiese Misha, senza nascondere il cipiglio divertito.  
  
Jared lo guardò con odio, consapevole che, ultimamente le cose con Jensen non andavano bene, e che se non aveva voluto dirglielo adesso, non gliel’avrebbe detto di certo dopo. Era del tutto inutile andare di nuovo da lui. E Misha, lo sapeva. Gli gettò un’altra occhiata infastidita, e poi se ne andò anche lui.  
   
   
    
*  
  
  
Misha capi che forse quell’intervento era stato inopportuno, e che, i sentimenti di Jensen per Jared erano più profondi di quanto si fosse accorto in un primo momento, ciònonostante non si scusò. Non era da Misha. Piuttosto erano più frequenti le occhiate di preoccupazione, i sorrisi gentili, il chiedere più frequentemente a Jensen come stava, oppure informarlo di notizie che riguardavano il destiel e chiedergli se approvava o no una frase che avrebbe detto in proposito, per non rischiare di dire qualcosa che potesse essere inopportuno.  
   
  
Jensen si era accorto di questo cambiamento di MIsha nei suoi riguardi, e apprezzò queste attenzioni. Capi che sotto di esse, c’era nascosta della preoccupazione nei suoi riguardi. MIsha si preoccupava. Voleva mostrargli la sua solidarietà, e lo faceva senza una parola, ma con semplici gesti di attenzione, con dei sorrisi, cercava di farlo sentire meglio…cercava di distrarlo, e velatamente aveva anche dimostrato di volere la sua amicizia.  
  
Jensen lo aveva capito e stava cominciando ad apprezzarlo.  
   
   
Se inizialmente Jensen era infastidito dal destiel, l’inizio di amicizia con Misha, lo rese meno disturbante. Da un lato lo trovava tenero, anche se, ogni volta che ci pensava, era facile andare con la mente ai ricordi della passata ship con Jared, e sul Wincest…e ogni volta gli sembrava di sentire una fitta di dolore.  
   
  
Tuttavia , Misha non gli permetteva di restare a lungo concentrato su questi pensieri e Jensen gliene fu grato.  
   
   
  
  
Se Jensen e Misha si stavano avvicinando, Jared e Jensen di contro, si allontanavano sempre di più.  
   
  
Nessuno dei due capiva bene il perché, e nessuno dei due trovava il coraggio di chiederlo all’altro, persi com’erano nel proprio dolore personale.  
   
  
Jared era soffocato dal sentimento che provava per Jensen, che cercava di reprimere, come se qualcuno stesse cercando di soffocarlo con un cuscino.  
   
  
Jensen sentiva l’aria mancargli allo stesso modo, solo che la visione che gli sovveniva a lui, era come un uomo che stesse affogando. Era quello che sentiva gli stava succedendo. Affogare.  
   
  
Ognuno dei due dava la colpa all’altro del proprio malessere, e nel loro cieco dolore, si davano anche la colpa a vicenda dell’apparente indifferenza che l’uno sembrava provare per l’altro.  
   
  
Quando ami, vedi tutto in maniera distorta. Anche il dolore diventa distorto.  
  
Il dolore trasforma in ombra la materia e si fa beffe anche dell’amore.  
* *    
   
   
  
La sera che segnò l’inizio del degrado, Jared stava assistendo a un’ennesima chiacchierata di Jensen con Misha, appartati. Era seduto a un tavolino, con Mark Sheppard, beveva una coca cola , aspirando con la cannuccia, e fissandoli in tralice.  
   
  
Probabilmente la frase “ci marciano su a fare i frocetti “  venne in qualche maniera , intercettata da Jensen, che, costernato e incazzato, si era avvicinato spedito all’indirizzo di Jared.  
   
  
“Che cosa hai detto?” gli chiese Jensen con un ringhio sommesso, mentre Mark lo fissava impaurito, e MIsha cercava di fermarlo, presagendo una tragedia imminente.  
   
  
“Come, scusa?” disse Jared, con tono di sufficienza, cercando di mostrarsi strafottente.  
  
“Ripeti quello che hai detto” lo sfidò Jensen.  
  
“Che c’è? Vi divertite a fare i frocetti per farvi benvolere dalle fan, ma quando te lo senti dire, ti disturba?” chiese Jared, senza osare guardarlo in faccia, e odiandosi per quello che aveva appena detto.  
   
  
Jensen reclinò la testa, come se gli venisse da ridere, o forse per trattenersi, fatto sta che poi quando si rigirò , sganciò con rabbia un pugno sulla faccia di Jared.  
   
  
Jared per la sorpresa, cadde a terra, rovesciando il tavolino.  
   
  
Mark si spaventò un sacco e fu subito attorno a Jared, mentre Misha cercava di tenere fermo Jensen, ma quest’ultimo lo scansò.  
   
  
Tremò a vedere Jared per terra, che si teneva la faccia. E solo per pochi secondi, fu invaso dal rimorso e dai sensi di colpa. Solo per pochi secondi avrebbe voluto gettarsi in ginocchio, vedere se gli aveva fatto troppo male, oppure implorare di perdonarlo.  
   
  
Il mostro dentro di lui però, infieri ancora: “Non ti disturbava però, quando per frocetti ci passavamo insieme, eh? Mi sembrava che ti andava bene allora. “  
   
  
Jared  riprese inaspettatamente le forze e  si lanciò con furore e rabbia cieca contro  Jensen , restituendogli il pugno di prima.  
   
  
Il furore con cui si era scagliato contro di lui, fece crollare Jensen a terra. Caddero entrambi uno sopra l’altro, e cominciarono una lotta corpo a corpo.  
   
  
Nel giro di pochi minuti, Jared e Jensen furono assaliti da numerose braccia che cercavano di dividerli.  
    
  
  
*  
  
  
Furono richiamati, rimbeccati, e rimproverati pesantemente da Jeremy Carver.  
   
  
“ **Mi hanno detto che c’è stata una rissa! Esigo delle spiegazioni”** aveva detto Jeremy , alzando la voce e battendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
   
  
Jared e Jensen si erano chiusi in un ostinato silenzio.  
   
  
“E va bene…come volete voi…tenetevi i vostri sciocchi segreti…basta che non ripetiate mai più una cosa del genere, mi sono spiegato???”  
  
   
I ragazzi annuirono, incapaci di parlare.  
   
  
“Nessuno dovrà mai saperlo. La SPN Family, è forte , gioiosa, e soprattutto UNITA. Chiaro?”  
  
I ragazzi annuirono ancora, mentre dentro di loro sentivano un groppo alla gola.  
   
  
“E adesso sparite.”  
   
  
I ragazzi fecero come ordinato, senza dire una parola, prima che Jeremy li richiamasse ancora.  
   
  
“E…ragazzi…”  
  
Jared e Jensen si girarono in simultanea.  
   
  
“Non so che problemi abbiate, ma li prenderete, li arrotolerete, ne farete fagotto e ve ne dimenticherete, perché non sopporterò altri colpi di testa. Chiaro?”  
  
I ragazzi annuirono, tristi.  
     
  
  
  
Jared aveva immerso un blocco di ghiaccio in un asciugamano e se lo teneva sull’occhio, cui era comparso un vistoso livido.  
  
Jensen lo vide e gli si spezzò il cuore.  
   
  
Jared lo vide arrivare e posò l’asciugamano, per non dare a vedere quella debolezza.  
  
Non lo guardava, e cosi non vide che Jensen aveva raccolto l’asciugamano.  
  
Quando si risenti di nuovo il ghiaccio addosso, applicato questa volta da Jensen, sbarrò gli occhi e non riusci a nascondere un sussulto.  
  
“Mi dispiace” disse jensen, con la voce rotta, strofinandogli leggermente il panno sull’occhio.  
   
  
Jared chiuse gli occhi per pochi secondi, sopraffatto da un’emozione troppo forte che non poteva controllare.  
  
Quando si accorse che questa emozione erano  **lacrime** , si alzò bruscamente dalla sedia e se ne andò, anche se ormai Jensen le aveva viste brillare sul suo viso.  
   
  
Lo guardò allontanarsi , con il cuore a pezzi.  
    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) c'è questo trafiletto, cui devo dire grazie a Cinzia- Cin75 , perchè è un estratto vero, da un'intervista dei j2 e Misha : 
> 
> Jen dice che la prima volta che c'ha lavorato lo vedeva come uno strano, che recitava in una maniera ancora più strana e poi non capiva che cosa facesse alla sua voce, tanto che girandosi verso uno dei cameramen gli chiese addirittura "Ehi! ma ha fatto l'audizione??! che diavolo sta facendo, come diavolo recita e la sua voce poi!!" ( il famoso acting on camera!!)  
> Lo stesso è successo con Jar che prima di recitarci insieme lo vedeva fare cose strane, oppure quando lui e Jen passavano davanti al suo caravan per andare ai loro, lo vedevano mangiare in un angolo, in silenzio, da solo e pensieroso. Jar ha chiesto a Jen che cosa ne pensasse e Jen per le prime volte gli rispondeva " Non lo so, amico E' bravo questo sì...ma è strano!! davvero davvero strano", tanto che per i primi tempi ogni volta che lo incrociavano si facevano segno e si dicevano "Eccolo...eccolo....lo strano!!"  
> Poi, però, quando hanno visto chi era davvero e come lavorava non hanno potuto fare ameno di affezionarsi a lui e ammirare il suo lavoro.
> 
>  
> 
> quindi quelle parti che ho scritto dove lo prendevano in giro è merito di Cinzia che me le ha riferite ^^ grazie!!
> 
>  
> 
> 2) Qui ci sono andata un pò più cauta, sto parlando del matrimonio tra Misha e Victoria...Victoria è la sua fidanzata del liceo e sono innamoratissimi...ho comunque sentito di questo libro che ha scritto la stessa Victoria, che credo sia un'autobiografia dove parla di come quando aveva sentito l'esigenza di esplorare la sua bisessualità, Misha le era stato accanto...
> 
> ecco siccome sono cose un pò delicate, ho preferito farne solo un accenno senza parlarne troppo, per rispetto, visto che sono cose vere..e comunque sono convinta che loro sono una coppia molto innamorata ^^ personalmente non condivido molto queste scelte ma cose loro insomma ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> 3) so che avevo detto che avrei raccontato di come i J2 si avvicinano poi a MIsha, ma tranquilli, l'avvicinamento di cui parlavo non è quello raccontato tra Jensen e Misha in questo capitolo :)
> 
>  
> 
> 4) mi dispiace davvero tanto di farli soffrire Xd
> 
>  
> 
> 5) forse in questo capitolo entrambi non ne escono molto bene...mi rendo conto xd
> 
>  
> 
> 6) ** la frase sull'amore che trasforma in ombra la materia è tratta dal fantastico libro : L'acchiappasogni - Stephen King ! 
> 
> 7) scusate per la frase un pò forte che ho usato per definire il rapporto Misha - Jensen, ma doveva essere credibile, e Jared doveva essere incazzato, e se usava la parola "gay " non sarebbe stata un'incazzatura credibile ç_ç 
> 
> baciiiii <3


	12. Con tutta l'anima che posso - seconda parte

POV JENSEN   
  
  
Dopo quell’episodio, io e Jared non ci siamo più parlati fuori dal set di Supernatural….erano i tempi della sesta stagione, con il Sam senz’anima, e non mi veniva particolarmente difficile recitare una non intesa che avevo con il mio non fratello, cosi come lui non trovava difficile recitare il Sam senz’anima.  
  
A volte credevo che gli piacesse recitare il Sam senz’anima, e fu una cosa che disse in parecchie interviste. Credo dipendesse dal fatto che poteva essere indifferente a tutto e non doverlo nascondere, come tra l’altro, era il suo vero stato d’animo in quel tempo….  
   
   
  
  
Se pensavamo , scioccamente, che Jeremy potesse perdonarci il fatto che non ci parlavamo, ci sbagliavamo. Non lo fece.  
  
Progettò l’episodio 6 x 15: “attori per forza” .  
  
Lo fece per punirci, o forse per farci capire dove stessimo sbagliando.  
  
Lo odiammo a quel tempo. Sia io che Jared.  
  
Non riuscivamo a capire come una cosa del genere potesse aiutarci. Lo vedevamo come un castigo sciocco e infantile, e basta.  
   
  
  
Invece gli sciocchi eravamo noi.  
  
Ripensandoci ora, mi rendo conto che, trovarci davanti le reazioni di milioni di fan, che scioccati si chiedevano se fosse un episodio basato per caso sulla realtà, gente che andava a chiedere in giro o su internet, se era vero che io e Jared non ci parlavamo, mi scosse nel profondo. Scosse anche Jared.  
  
La loro preoccupazione per noi era commovente.  
  
Il ricordo del legame che ci univa per questo, era doloroso.  
  
La consapevolezza di essere parte di qualcosa di meraviglioso, da suscitare tristezza o nostalgia in qualcun altro – in molte persone – era struggente.  
   
  
Non lo capimmo subito però.  
  
Quando ci fecero vedere l’episodio, eravamo distrutti. Rivederlo non era meno doloroso che girarlo, con la differenza che eravamo più consapevoli di quello che avevamo fatto, fuori e dentro il set.  
   
  
Carver ci guardava severo, senza dire una parola, come a volerci sfidare a chiedergli  _perché_  , ma non lo facemmo.  
   
Lo stesso giorno, però, incrociai Jared mentre si allontanava dal suo camper. Ci guardammo, tristi, entrambi, e poi camminammo in direzione l’uno dell’altro.  
   
  
  
Un muro ci divideva, ma ci eravamo abbracciati, nonostante tutto, sebbene non ci fossimo affatto parlati.  
   
  Sarebbe forse romantico dire che, era finita cosi.  
Invece no.  
Sentemmo delle voci lontano da noi, discutere animatamente, ci staccammo sorpresi e ci siamo diretti verso dove provenivano quelle urla.  
   
  
**“Non posso credere che hai suggerito TU a Carver di far girare quell’episodio ai ragazzi!”** stava gridando Misha.  
  
“Adesso calmati, Misha”  
  
“Un corno! Sapevi i problemi che hanno tra di loro, e l’hai fatto apposta…per ferirli….sei senza scrupoli….io non ti voglio come agente!” disse Misha fuori controllo.  
  
“Farò finta di non aver sentito, perché vedo che sei sconvolto e non ragioni bene… Misha, cerca di ragionare… **sbagli**  a pensare che sono tuoi amici, loro ti deridono….e ti rubano la presenza scenica…. Non sei neanche regolare nello show, io penso che dovresti lasciarlo e sfruttare altre opportunità.”  
  
“Non mi interessa essere il protagonista assoluto dello show! Lo show è di Jared e Jensen e non voglio rubargli niente…per quanto riguarda Supernatural, mi sento cosi fortunato a farne parte, che non lo lascerò  **mai**  volontariamente.”  
  
“Sei uno sciocco e non sai fare gli affari.” Ringhiò sommessamente l’agente.  
   
  
“ Penso che dovresti sceglierti un altro pupillo che sappia apprezzare i tuoi metodi poco  **ortodossi**  per fare successo…”  
   
  
L’agente scoppiò a ridere e poi lo sbeffeggiò:  
  
“Credi di essere un gran vip, ma ti faranno fuori senza neanche farti arrivare alla settima stagione, vedrai. E ti starà solo bene, cosi forse imparerai come ci si comporta”  
   
  
“Penso che il signor Misha Collins abbia dimostrato troppo bene come ci si comporta, signor Redgard.” Disse alle sue spalle la voce di Jeremy Carver.  
   
  
“Jeremy….” Disse l’agente sorpreso “noi..stavamo solo discutendo, pacatamente.”  
  
“Pacatamente, si….girano delle voci su di lei, Redgard….voci a cui non vorrei dover credere…voci che parlano di ricatti ed estorsione di denaro ai danni di nientepopòdimeno che Erik Kripke in persona.”  
  
“FANTASCIENZA.  **CALUNNIE**  “ Disse l’agente, agitandosi. “Non crederà davvero che io abbia un potere del genere…addirittura su Kripke…”  
   
  
“Non ho le prove per farla arrestare, purtroppo, ma la consiglio di non rimettere più piede qui dentro, altrimenti troverò il modo di trovarle, nonostante non ci siano…mi sono spiegato bene?”  
   
  
L’agente sembrò lottare contro il bisogno di sbraitare o di vomitare, e poi sbottò:  
  
“Siete solo un branco di falliti. Statevene nel vostro brodo, e tenetevi quel fallito” disse indicando Misha “e anche quegli altri due pesci lessi, anzi fatevi una bella orgia tutti insieme.”  
  
E poi spari dentro la sua macchina, sgommando a più non posso.  
   
  
  
Dopo quell’assurda scenata, Jeremy  fece un cenno come per dire che ne avrebbero parlato dopo. Forse capi il loro bisogno di stare da soli per un po’.  
  
Solo loro tre.  
  
   
  
Si guardarono. Jensen e Jared guardavano  Misha sotto un’altra luce adesso.  
  
Aveva dimostrato di essere tutt’altro che un pagliaccio.  
  
Aveva dimostrato di essere un uomo tutto d’un pezzo, che non è interessato al successo, o ai soldi, ma che tiene davvero allo show in cui recita, cosi tanto da passare sopra anche al fatto che non era un personaggio regolare.  
   
  
Teneva cosi tanto a loro da averli addirittura difesi sulle onde di un episodio di Supernatural.  
  
Li aveva osservati cosi bene da esser riuscito a intravedere la loro evidente sofferenza per quella situazione ed esserne rimasto dispiaciuto.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace per la scena a cui avete assistito…” esordi Misha imbarazzato di essersi lasciato sorprendere mentre perdeva cosi il controllo.  
  
“Qualcuno doveva cantargliene quattro a quel pallone gonfiato” disse jared.  
  
“E tu amico, sei stato…meraviglioso.” Aggiunse Jensen, impressionato.  
  
“Già…non abbiamo saputo capire niente, perdonaci se siamo stati degli emeriti coglioni” disse Jared  grattandosi la testa.  
   
  
Misha non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo. Aveva fatto breccia nel cuore dei j2.  
   
  
“Questo significa che vi metterete a tifare destiel?” chiese allegro.  
   
  
I ragazzi alzarono gli occhi al cielo, e Misha ridacchiò, mettendo a entrambi un braccio sulle spalle, e camminando con loro.  
   
   
*  
  
  
  
POV JENSEN   
  
Io e Jared eravamo due corpi caduti a terra, schiantati come se fossimo precipitati da un palazzo, e MIsha ci aveva raccolti, e ci aveva rimessi insieme.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Solo adesso capi che Jeremy si era lasciato apparentemente convincere dall’agente di Misha, a riservarci quel piccolo atto di crudeltà, per quanto riguardava “Attori per forza” , per darci uno scossone.  
   
  
In seguito capi che anche jared aveva capito il motivo profondo di quel gesto, e lo dimostrò, rimarcando ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione, che il 6 x 15 era stato il suo episodio preferito.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) è vero che Misha dichiarò che il suo agente voleva convincerlo a lasciare lo show perchè non era personaggio regolare nella sesta serie, e lui rifiutò, dicendo che Supernatural era come una famiglia per lui e non voleva andarsene :))
> 
> ora non ci sarà stata questa litigata che ho messo qui, immagino...ma vabbè ahhahah
> 
>  
> 
> 2) è vero che Jared disse più volte che il suo episodio preferito era il 6 x 15, cosi come disse che gli era piaciuto recitare il Sam senz'anima. Per il resto ci ho ricamato io un pò sopra. ^^
> 
> 3) penso si capisca che "con tutta l'anima che posso" è dedicato alla sesta serie e al soulless Sam, ma anche ai sentimenti intensi dei nostri tre protagonisti :D


	13. Cos'è reale?

“Ehi, questa ferita è reale..non è il passato e non è l’inferno, è adesso. Ti sei tagliato e io ti ho ricucito per bene. Senti.”  
“Ah.”  
  
“Noi curiamo meglio le ferite..”  
  
“Questo dolore è diverso, giusto? Dalle stronzate che ti fanno impazzire.  
  
**Io sono diverso, giusto??” io sono reale, Sam, credi in me.”**  
  
“Credo di si….”  
   
   
“Credi in me, okay? Devi credere in me, non puoi distruggere tutto, io sono una certezza”  
   
  
Jared si sentiva come intrappolato in una specie di bolla, come se non fosse mai uscito dal secondo episodio della settima stagione di Supernatural, come se, anche lui, come Sam, sentisse Lucifero…come se anche lui stesse impazzendo, come se anche lui non distinguesse più la realtà dalle allucinazioni…  
   
  
Solo che per lui, non c’era Jensen ad aiutarlo a rimettersi in sesto.  
   
   
  
Ricordava ancora bene quando Jensen era andato nella sua roulotte e gli aveva detto che aveva qualcosa da dirgli…  
  
Era a un palmo dal suo viso, l’espressione seria e profonda. Lo guardava dritto negli occhi. A Jared sembrò quasi che sospirasse, e per un assurdo momento pensò che stesse per fargli una specie di dichiarazione.  
   
  
Invece no. gli aveva detto che sua moglie era incinta del loro primo figlio.  
   
  
  
POV JARED  
   
  
Forse è stata solo la mia mente malata che mi suggeri che volessi dirmi qualcos’altro…qualcosa di più importante…per qualche secondo cerco di fare mente locale, perché tutto mi aspettavo tranne che quello… sono confuso. Non avevi detto che volevi aspettare che finisse Supernatural, per avere un figlio?  
   
  
“Wow , Jensen, è meraviglioso” ti dico, abbracciandoti, da splendido attore consumato quale sono.  
   
  
“Pensavo che avessi detto che volevi aspettare la fine di Supernatural.” Dissi io, cercando di suonare indifferente.  
   
  
La mia mente malata forse, invia al mio cervello, un tuo sguardo forse triste…ma devo essermelo chiaramente immaginato…come potresti esser triste…stai per diventare padre…  
   
  
“Danneel lo voleva tanto…”  
   
  
Sono certo di non aver frainteso stavolta il tono della tua voce, e vorrei quasi chiederti se tu lo desideravi, ma mi fermo appena in tempo. Come posso essere cosi cinico?  
  
“Congratulazioni, Jensen.” Ti dico solo, da perfetto vigliacco, quale sono…  
   
  
  
“Credi in me, okay? Io sono una certezza!”  
  
Avrei tanto voluto sentire queste parole anche da te.  
   
  
  
*  
  
poco tempo dopo la nascita della bambina di Jensen, anche Genevieve è rimasta incinta del nostro secondo bambino. Forse lo volevo. Forse è capitato.  
  
No. lo volevo. A tutti i costi. Per fare un dispetto a Jensen.  
  
Ma dispetto di cosa? Jensen sarà solo contento che li nostri figli cresceranno insieme.  
  
Perché ho pensato una cosa del genere? è il mio cervello. Il mio cervello che se ne va, non ragiona più. Forse Lucifero non se n’è mai andato del tutto.  
   
   
  
  
La mia mente annebbiata mi riporta immagini e ricordi di non so quale data…era la sesta stagione. Eravamo agli inizi. Io e Jensen non avevamo ancora litigato…  
   
  
Jensen disse qualcosa che mi colpi subito:  
  
“Se continui a starmi cosi vicino, va a finire che non mi ricordo più le battute” aveva scherzato.  
  
“Ti faccio quest’effetto?” gli avevo detto provocatorio, avvicinandomi a lui, benché la sua frase mi avesse fatto venire un vuoto allo stomaco.  
  
  
Ero a petto nudo. L’avevo fatto indietreggiare fino al muro, lui aveva sorriso imbarazzato, e io ero contento di questa sensazione quasi di potere che sembravo avere su di lui.  
Ma era davvero potere poi?  
  
O forse mi stava solo prendendo in giro?  
   
  
“Dai dimmi ancora che effetto ti faccio, Ackles.” Gli dissi, imprigionandolo al muro, tanto che non poteva praticamente muoversi.  
  
Mi sembrò che il suo sorriso svani, il suo sguardo vacillò. Si perse un attimo.  
  
La mia salivazione era azzerata.  
  
E in quel momento, il regista ci chiamò per riprendere le riprese…  
   
  
Il momento era svanito . e non era più ripreso.  
  
Chissà se è successo veramente poi o se è stato solamente un sogno……  
   
  
*  
  
Jensen non sembrò contento della notizia della seconda gravidanza di mia moglie.  
  
Ammetto di aver quasi sperato che fosse cosi, poi mi resi conto di essere uno stupido.  
  
Non era geloso, era solo arrabbiato perché gli rubavo la scena riguardo a un protagonista di Supernatural che aspettava un bambino.  
   
   
  
  
Mi vergogno di questi pensieri. Jensen ha anche conosciuto Thomas. Mi ricordo che i fan sarebbero impazziti per avere una foto in gruppo tutti e quattro, io e Genevieve, e Jensen e daneel assieme ai bambini…  
  
Ma noi abbiamo sempre evitato di farci sorprendere. L’unica foto che sono riusciti a cogliere, uno scatto rubato, era quando Jensen prese in braccio Thomas….  
   
  
Oppure Quando Genevieve scrisse su Twitter che eravamo andati a vedere la nascita della piccola Ackles…  
   
   
Non fraintendete. Io ero contento di essere diventato padre e per Jensen era lo stesso, ma eravamo gelosi l’uno dell’altro…adesso lo so…non sopportavamo l’idea che l’uno potesse avere dei figli con un’altra persona….  
   
  
Eravamo umani, dopotutto. Quando sei umano fai tanti pensieri di cui poi te ne vergogni.  
   
  
A volte andava meglio però. A volte riuscivamo a essere migliori di quello che poi in fondo non eravamo.  
  
A volte mi sentivo sinceramente felice per lui. Un giorno a una Convention, una fan chiese:  
  
“Album singolo per Jensen?”  Jensen rispose che si focalizzava sull’essere un attore e io risposi: “e padre…attore/padre.  
  
Jensen fu contento di quello che dissi. Mi guardò felice e rispose: Jared Padalecki. Il mio pubblicista personale.”  
   
   
  
  
Forse a causa dei miei frequenti sensi di colpa , un giorno, rispondendo a una domanda, su come vorremmo essere, mentre le fan mi suggerivano: “Meno alto.” , io risposi:  
  
“voglio essere generoso. Io non voglio essere meno alto, ma voglio essere generoso, leale e genuino…”  
   
  
Jensen mi sorrise e mi rispose: “Lo sei, amico…”  
  
Quella frase mi riscaldò il cuore. Desiderai che fosse vera.  
  
  
Questi momenti carini non duravano mai abbastanza a lungo però. Non erano duraturi.  
  
Mi sembrava di affogare, e verso l’estate 2013, quando finimmo l’ottava stagione,  Il mio aspetto era sempre più trasandato, il mio viso sciupato. Stavo dimagrendo.  
  
Jensen non se la passava meglio. Aveva la barba e lo sguardo afflitto.  
  
Troppo presi dal nostro dolore, non ci accorgevamo che l’altro soffrisse.  
  
Questa è la schifezza umana.    
Cos'era reale? capii che la gelosia lo era.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo capitolo ovviamente è inventato da me ma ci sono delle cose vere...
> 
>  queste dichiarazioni: 
> 
>   Ragazza chiede come si descriverebbero Jared dice che è difficile da descrivere così invece ha descritto come vorrebbe essere  
> Jared: Voglio essere generoso ..
> 
> Fan: meno alto!
> 
> Jensen: Sì!  
> Jared: io non voglio essere meno alto, ma voglio essere generoso, leale e .. genuino.  
> Jensen: lo sei, amico


	14. Don't ever let it end - non lasciarla mai finire

POV JARED  
  
  
L’ottava stagione di Supernatural è stata la più pesante in assoluto.  Ancora peggio della settima, dove Sam aveva la testa rottamata.  
   
  
Non so cosa ci aspettavamo. Credevamo che sarebbe stata una GRANDE stagione. Dean che ritorna dal Purgatorio, Sam che si rifà una vita con Amelia….i flashback… le incomprensioni e la distanza tra fratelli…. Le Prove per chiudere i cancelli dell’Inferno…  
   
  
Signori, ce n’era di roba da far girare la testa.  
   
Eppure fu un fiasco.  
   
  
Parliamoci chiaro… gli ascolti erano sempre alti.  
Ma i fan erano delusi.  
   
  
Non tanto dalla storia, ma principalmente da me.  
   
  
È questa la cosa che mi rode di più. Io ho sempre voluto dare il massimo. Credo di aver sempre dato il massimo.  
  
AMO il mio personaggio. E credo presuntuosamente che, fino a prima dell’ottava stagione, anche i fan lo amavano…  
   
  
Chiaro, Dean è sempre stato il preferito. Non ho mai potuto competere. Lui è sempre stato l’angelo, l’eroe bisognoso d’affetto.  
  
Il fratello maggiore che avrebbe fatto di tutto per il suo fratellino…  
   
  
Al contrario di me…  
   
  
All’inizio me l’ero addirittura presa un po’ con Carver….  
   
  
_Cos’hai fatto? Hai rovinato il mio personaggio…i fan mi ODIANO,_  ebbi il coraggio di dirgli un giorno, con titubanza. Era sempre il capo, dopotutto.  
   
Si girò sconvolto e incazzato, dicendomene di tutti i colori.  
   
Non dovevo azzardarmi a dare la colpa a lui.  
Era mia la colpa.  
  
Ero io che non avevo feeling con l’attrice che interpretava Amelia  
  
Ero io che non mi sforzavo neanche un po’ per simulare una briciola di passione o di sentimento  
   
  
Ero statico, apatico, indifferente,  _depresso…._  
   
**“Io non sono un cazzo depresso okay???”**  
   
Carver si voltò , guardandomi con curiosità e mi disse stranito: “Io mi riferivo a Sam, Jared…”  
   
Capii troppo tardi di essermi scoperto.  
   
“Sei depresso, Jared? Jared, dove stai andando?” mi disse, prima che mi richiusi la porta alle spalle.  
    
  
Capii poi che era inutile prendermela con Carver..lui non c’entrava. La storia era geniale. Anche il fatto che i fratelli fossero cosi divisi lo era… non era la storia a essere sbagliata…ero IO…  
   
  
Spesso leggevo di molti fan che criticavano la sceneggiatura e mi sentivo in colpa…  
  
Poi leggevo che criticavano me e mi sentivo un po’ meglio, perché me lo meritavo…  
  
Ma dopo cinque secondi riattaccavo a sentirmi arrabbiato…  
   
Okay, è vero, recitavo in maniera indifferente, statica, apatica…senza emozioni…  
   
Ma loro che cazzo ne sapevano di quello che stavo passando, eh??  
   
Non avevano il diritto di giudicarmi.  
   
Ma non dovevo prendermela con loro. Jensen. Era con lui che dovevo prendermela, era solo dannatamente colpa  **sua.**  
   
Io ero diventato un pezzo di merda, bastardo, senza cuore, insensibile, cattivo, inutile, incomprensibile, odioso, gelido, addirittura cerebroleso….  
   
Per colpa  **sua….**  
    
  
*  
  
Toc toc.  
  
“Non c’è nessuno là fuori.” Borbotto stancamente, seduto su una sedia, con la testa a penzoloni, per il troppo vino.  
   
  
Jensen entra, e io non alzo neanche lo sguardo. So di essere ridotto in uno stato pietoso e di avere ancora gli abiti di scena di Sam addosso.  
   
“hai intenzione di dormirci con quelli?” mi chiede Jensen.  
  
Io non alzo lo sguardo, e rispondo solo: “Forse. Sono un ottimo pigiama per dormire.” Dico, mentre mi verso dell’altro vino in un bicchiere.  
   
“è questo che pensi degli abiti del tuo personaggio?”  
   
Colpito e affondato.  
   
“Quello che pensano tutti. ormai l’opinione più diffusa è che faccio dormire, la seconda invece è che induco istinti omicida…”  
  
“Su quello mi trovo d’accordo….”  
   
Resto un po’ in silenzio e poi faccio la domanda più banale…  
   
“Che cosa sei venuto a fare qui, Jensen?”  
   
“Carver mi ha detto che sei depresso…”  
   
  
Carver, certo…quel figlio di… e ovviamente non era stata un’idea di Jensen venire a vedere come sto…era stato Carver….  
   
“LO sei?” mi chiede Jensen , avvicinandosi un po’, e sembra sinceramente preoccupato, quasi addolcito.  
  
Ma non mi lascio ingannare.  
  
“Perché fai finta di essere preoccupato?”  
   
_Smettila di recitare…_  avrei voluto aggiungere.  
   
Jensen corruga le sopracciglia e mi chiede:  
  
“Sei ubriaco. È l’alcool che ti fa parlare. Smettila!"  
  
“Tu- non – dirmi- quello che devo fare” gli dico con una voce da bambinetto, scandendo le parole.  
   
Forse sarei crollato a terra.  
    
“Che cosa ti è successo, Jared? Sei sempre stato cosi solare, cosi pieno di vita…gioioso…stai diventando l’ombra di te stesso…mi strazia il cuore vederti cosi...sono tuo amico..”  
  
“Belle parole, ma perché me le dici ora?”  
  
“Credi che sia semplice avvicinarsi a te con questo comportamento?”  
   
Faccio una risatina.  
   
  
“La verità è che eri troppo preso da te stesso per capire quello che mi stava succedendo!!!” quasi grido.  
   
> Jensen mi guarda atterrito. Sapevo che lo stavo ferendo ma non riuscivo a fermarmi.  
  
Eppure vederlo cosi ferito mi faceva quasi venir voglia di attaccarlo al muro e baciarlo…  
   
“non ti spacco la faccia , solo perché sei sconvolto e non sai quello che dici…”  
   
Okay..niente baci. Niente fottutissimi baci.  
   
“Tu sei solo…preoccupato per il telefilm…”  
  
“Jared, ma che cazzo dici?”  
  
“sei preoccupato per la sintonia che i fratelli sembrano non avere più…”  
  
“E la nostra sintonia, Jared? La  **nostra??** ”  
   
Tentenno. Esito. E poi freddamente, senza guardarlo, gli dico:  
  
“Forse anche noi non abbiamo più la sintonia di un tempo…”  
   
Jensen rimane senza parole, e io prego tutti i santi che esistono in paradiso, che mi dia un pugno…perché davvero non posso sopportare quel silenzio carico di delusione, quello sguardo…  
   
“Non puoi dire sul serio… noi siamo amici…” mi dici, avvicinandoti, e io voglio morire.  
   
  
“Devi… riconoscerlo, Ackles…tutte le cose belle finiscono prima o poi…forse anche noi…”  
   
Non riesco a trattenere una lacrima che, a tradimento, mi scivola dalla guancia…quasi rotola via…  
   
Credevo che Jensen mi avrebbe tirato un pugno e invece lo tira alla parete contro cui mi ero appoggiato e sussulto.  
   
Il cuore prende a battermi velocemente e non so se è per la paura del pugno mancato oppure perché vedo gli occhi di Jensen dritti davanti a me, e sono liquidi.  
   
> Qualcuno aveva infilato un rostro nel mio cuore e lo girava, cercando il punto verso cui produceva più dolore.  
   
“Perdonami.” Gli dico, mettendomi una mano sugli occhi.  
  
“Non posso.” Mi dice lui, straziato. Come me.  
  
E poi se ne va.  
    
  
Seppi in quel momento, che era la fine della nostra amicizia.  
  
Non sapevo come avremmo fatto a continuare Supernatural e a recitare la parte dei fratelli amorevoli in quelle condizioni.  
  
Forse i fratelli non sarebbero mai più tornati complici come prima. Ed era tutta colpa mia.  
   
Nel mio cuore continuavo a dirmi di essere migliore di cosi, di cercare di fare la pace con Jensen. Se lo raggiungevo adesso forse poteva ancora perdonarmi…forse…forse…  
   
Ma ero troppo debole. Sentivo troppo dolore.  
   
Quando si era avvicinato a me in quel modo poco prima, ho avvertito brividi in tutto il corpo. Salivazione azzerata. Battiti accelerati. Affanno.  
  
Niente male per uno che aveva appena detto al suo migliore amico di non provare niente…  
   
Dovevo solo farmene una ragione e sarebbe tornato tutto a posto, dovevo crederci.  
  
Con il tempo avrei potuto disinnamorarmi di lui e tutto questo mi sembrerà solo il vago ricordo di un sogno…oppure di un incubo…  
  
*  
  
_Diverso tempo dopo……_..  
    
  
POV JENSEN  
   
  
Era notte. Stavo guardando le stelle, attraverso la finestra chiusa.  
   
  
“Che cosa c’è?”  
  
“non lo so…stavo pensando…o forse ricordando…a volte ricordo tutto perfettamente, altre volte il vuoto. Come se neanche fossi vissuto…”  
   
Non mi giro.   Dopo pochi secondi vengo avvolto da braccia calde e accoglienti, fasciate nella sua maglietta di lino azzurra.  
  
Mi abbandono contro quelle braccia. Lascio che mi cullano.  
  
Il modo in cui lo fa è cosi estremamente dolce….  
   
Mi accarezza le spalle, in un invito a girarmi, cui  io rispondo lentamente. Mi giro e incontro i suoi occhi.  
Verdi.  
  
Caldi. Dolci. Gentili. Sereni.  
  
Mi attira la bocca verso di sé, soavemente, piano, dolcemente, come se volesse scacciare via tutte le mie preoccupazioni. Solo con il suo amore.  
  
Rispondo al bacio schioccando lievemente la bocca, assaporando fino in fondo la dolcezza e la tenerezza di quell’attimo di pieno amore.  
   
Non passano troppi secondi prima che Jared rimetta le sue mani su di me.  
  
Una prima mano ad appoggiarsi sul mio petto, delicatamente, poi più pressante, fino ad arrivare ad afferrarmi per la maglietta e attirarmi a lui.  
   
Mi rimette sul letto, mi bacia sul collo, quasi affamato, ansimando.  
  
Mi accarezza le spalle in tocchi sempre più possessivi, e poi passa alle gambe.  
    
L’ha sempre fatto, anche quando non stavamo ancora assieme.  
  
Ho sempre sentito i suoi tocchi come  **possessivi** , quasi come a volermi far capire che ero  **suo** , una sua proprietà.  
  
L’ha sempre fatto e io glielo lasciavo fare.  
  
Lui era quello dagli abbracci okay, ma chi era che dietro le quinte del set, gli saltava sempre in braccio guadagnandosi bloopers a non finire?  
   
Era la mia maniera di incoraggiarti…di dirti: percepisco questa possessività, e mi sta bene. Continua!  
   
Continui a strusciarti su di me, a nascondere la testa nell’incavo del mio collo e strusciarla come un gattone…quasi a voler sentire tutto, assaporare tutto di me…  
   
MI ami cosi tanto, Jared?  
   
  
Il tuo modo di ricercare il contatto fisico con me in modo cosi viscerale, mi fa sentire cosi amato…  
  
Siamo diversi, io pur provando lo stesso amore, ho sempre avuto timore di toccarti in un modo troppo intimo…avevo paura, ero incerto, avevo vergogna… forse imbarazzo che avresti capito quanto necessitavo di te. Non sarei riuscito a nascondertelo e poi tu che cosa avresti pensato?  
  
Invece tu sei diverso…non hai paura di esprimere i tuoi sentimenti, o di far vedere la tua debolezza nell’amare cosi profondamente qualcuno. Io invece non ne sono capace.  
    
Non ne ero capace….  
  
Siamo li sul letto, abbracciati, come due adolescenti innamorati.  
  
Tu sei sopra di me e io ti stringo le spalle più forte, perché, se è vero che tu sei il più espansivo, io sono diventato dipendente dai tuoi attacchi. Non ti lascerei mai andare via.  
  
Non voglio lasciarti andare via.  
   
  
Quanti gradi ha l’amore?  
   
  
MI dai un bacio umido a stampo, e poi ti spogli freneticamente, e aiuti me a fare lo stesso.  
  
Non che avessimo molto addosso comunque.  
   
  
Prendi le manette con uno sguardo malizioso dipinto sul viso, ma prima che riesci a legarmi i polsi alla tastiera del letto, ti dico:  
  
“Jared? Lascia stare le manette, non servono…”  
  
Tu mi guardi con sguardo dolce, e un po’ perplesso.  
  
“Davvero?” mi chiedi.  
  
“Si. Non ho più intenzione di scappare…” ti dico, sorridendo dolcemente, cercando di trasmetterti tutto l’amore che posso.  
   
Lanci le manette in un angolo della stanza senza neanche prestare attenzione a dove finivano, perché avevi gli occhi chiusi e la bocca troppo impegnata a baciarmi.  
 


	15. Ho visto granitiche certezze sfaldarsi sotto la carezza di uno sguardo

 

 

POV JENSEN  
   
  
Sono con Danneel, in un ristorantino all’aperto in piazza Vancouver.  
  
Abbiamo un momento di pausa dalle riprese e le ho chiesto di venire.  
  
Avevo bisogno di vederla, gli dissi.  
   
   
  
  
Stavo male. Il litigio con Jared mi aveva spossato. Non riuscivo a credere che mi avesse detto quelle cose.  
   
  
Volevo disperatamente distrarmi.  
   
  
Mentre aspettavamo le ordinazioni, provo a fantasticare con la mente.  
   
  
  
Io e Danneel in discoteca, mentre prendiamo qualcosa da bere a un tavolino.  
  
Le maledette luci flashanti…  
  
Subito capii di aver sbagliato parola…le luci flashanti mi facevano pensare a Jared.    
   
  
Riprovai…è notte, siamo al piano superiore della discoteca, al nostro fianco le sbarre di metallo che ci proteggono dall’altezza.  
  
Sono ubriaco fradicio e mi appoggio completamente a lei…  
  
Carico di desiderio…  
  
Lei mi sorride…  
   
   
  
  
E poi arriva Jared a rompere l’incantesimo, ovviamente.  
  
O forse solo la mia visione…  
   
  
Mi riscuoto da essa, perché lo vedo li, in mezzo alla piazza, che mi sta guardando.  
   
  
Danneel mi sta ancora parlando, girata di spalle, e non se n’è accorta, e io devo fare ricorso a tutto il mio autocontrollo per ricambiare espressione,mi metto una mano sulla bocca, quasi per intimare al mio viso di riprendere il controllo,  fingendo indifferenza, dopo averlo visto.  
   
  
Fingere di non aver visto l’espressione sul suo volto…  
   
  
Fingere che non mi ricordi una frase che lessi una volta:  
  
“ **Ho visto granitiche certezze sfaldarsi sotto la carezza di uno sguardo”**

 

  
   
   
   
  
  
POV JARED  
  
 *****  
Tra tutte le persone che potevo incontrare, perché proprio Jensen con sua moglie?  
  
È stata una pessima idea venire qui…  
Ero in piedi quando li vidi  
  
E ora sento proprio il bisogno di sedermi…  
  
Il mio amico mi chiede se è tutto okay, io mi copro una mano con gli occhi per non mostrare che sono lucidi ,  sorrido e gli dico che si è tutto okay…  
   
 

  
   
  
  
*  
  
È mezzanotte. Sono nella mia roulotte, ripenso all’espressione di Jensen, che sembrò cambiare quando si accorse che li sorpresi.  
  
È buffo ma mi sembrò quasi di averlo un po’ sconvolto.  
  
Forse non mi aspettava di vedermi li.  
  
Forse prova ancora un po’ di affetto per me.  
Sorrido.  
  
Mi torna in mente una canzone italiana, in particolare alcuni versi:  
   
  
  
 _Resisti, non mi stanchi_  
  
 _Mi conservi sempre dentro ai tuoi ricordi_  
 _E poi brilli, non ti spegni_  
  
 _Ci graffiamo per non far guarire i segni_  
 _E sei pioggia fredda_  
  
 _Sei come un temporale di emozioni_  
 _che poi quando passa._  
  
 _Lampo, tuono, è passato cosi poco_  
 _E son già solo…_  
   
   
   
   
   
    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che questo capitolo non era necessario, ma mi è venuto questo flash e ho proprio voluto metterlo.... abbiate pazienza :***
> 
> pps: la canzone che pensa Jared si riferisce alla canzone dei modà: "Sono già solo". ^^ 
> 
> ppps: la frase di jensen sulle luci flashanti, è perchè ad una convention , jared si era allontanato un attimo e lui si era sentito perso, dicendo: "Jared, dove sei? non posso farlo senza di te...tutte queste luci flashanti... xd


	16. L'amore che attende, l'amore che viene ricompensato dal ritorno

dal panel dei J2  
  
  
_"Quando è stata posta la domanda se i J2 farebbero quello che Sam e Dean hanno fatto in Sacrifice, Jared ha dato questa lunga risposta, ma alla fine ha detto sì, se avesse la possibilità di porre fine a tutto il male, si ucciderebbe._  
  
Poi la domanda è stata girata su Jensen e lui non ha avuto bisogno nemmeno di pensarci un secondo, ha detto sì,  
  
sì lui si scorderebbe di salvare l'intero mondo per Jared, in un attimo.  
  
Non c'è stato nemmeno un secondo di esitazione."  
   
   
  
  
Era questo che avrebbero scritto i fan presenti alla Convention a Los Angeles, nel 2013, poco tempo dopo trasmesso il finale della ottava stagione di Supernatural.  
  
Jared non si aspettava una risposta cosi da Jensen e rimase a bocca aperta.  
  
Neanche Jensen pensava che avrebbe mai ammesso una cosa del genere davanti a tutti.  
  
Non sapeva come fosse potuto accadere. Sapeva solo che vedere i fan di Supernatural cosi eccitati per il finale di stagione, complimentarsi cosi tanto con Jared per la sua bravura, le sue lacrime,  **rendersi**   **conto**  dell’apporto emotivo che avevano causato, aveva scosso sia lui che Jared.  
   
  
Non avevano visto il finale. Sapevano che fosse stato grandioso, ma forse, troppo presi dalle loro incomprensioni, non erano riusciti a qualificarne la bellezza.  
  
Riparlare delle emozioni provate dai loro personaggi fu stato come riparlare forzatamente del loro rapporto, del loro legame.  
  
Inaspettatamente però, la cosa non faceva male, come potevano aspettarsi.  
  
Sorrisi, risate, battute, luccichii di sguardi….  
  
Era questo che vedeva negli occhi di Jared, era questo che provava lui.  
  
Un calore che si irradiava in tutto il petto parlando di Sam e Dean e forse anche di Jensen e Jared.  
   
  
Forse fu anche per questo che, si lasciò andare, e disse quella cosa, e sapeva di essere sincero.  
  
Vedeva la sorpresa negli occhi di Jared e i suoi ormai cosi famigliari occhi da cucciolo guardarlo in una sorta di muto ringraziamento.  
  
Forse si volevano ancora bene, dopotutto.  
   
   
  
  
mentre si apprestavano per raggiungere l'aeroporto e tornare da Los Angeles, e dalle famiglie, Jared gli si avvicinò:  
  
“Grazie per quello che hai detto alla Convention. È stato carino.”  
  
“Ohh..è stato più che carino. È stato  **vero**.” Sorrise Jensen.  
Jared lo fissò con sguardo grave.  
  
“Che c’è? Sai che io non mento mai ai miei fan.” Ridacchiò Jensen, un po’ offeso.  
   
  
  
Fu un movimento fulmineo. Jared lo abbracciò.  
   
  
“Jared? Non sapevo che bastasse cosi poco per farti crollare.” Disse Jensen ridacchiando.  
   
  
“Jared?” ripetè lui , quando vide che Jared restava li abbracciato, senza muoversi, e quando lo vide singhiozzare, si agitò un poco.  
   
  
“Jared…” ripetè sinceramente colpito.  
   
  
“Non lo merito….” Disse lui senza alzare la testa.  
   
  
Jensen avrebbe voluto dirgli che secondo lui meritava questo e altro, compresi tanti bei cazzotti in faccia, ma non disse niente.  
   
  
“Adesso piantala, Jared…”  
   
  
“Non voglio perderti…” disse Jared.  
   
  
Jared non era facile a manifestare i suoi sentimenti cosi facilmente e Jensen restò spiazzato.  
   
  
Aveva fatto per sciogliere l’abbraccio, ma ci ripensò, e rinsaldò di più la presa….  
   
  
_l'amore che attende....l'amore che viene ricompensato dal ritorno...._     
   
   
   
Jared e Jensen hanno sempre elogiato i fan di Supernatural dicendo che erano delle persone e dei fan meravigliosi. Non hanno mai smesso di ringraziarli. Certo , forse, questo assume un contorno più rosa e più dolce se si sapesse che tutti quei grazie erano anche un modo per dire:  
   
  
“Grazie perché amate il rapporto tra fratelli, e grazie anche perché amate noi, ma soprattutto perché amate la nostra amicizia. Grazie perché amate Jared, la persona che io amo, grazie per amare Jensen, che io amo……grazie perché voi avete permesso tutto questo….”  
   
  
Si, forse un giorno lo avrebbero detto….  
   
  
  
  
*  
  
2013  
  
 19 Luglio San Diego. (aspettando il ComicCon)  
   
  
Party ufficiale del party della WB che si è tenuto il giovedi sera.  
   
   
   
  
  
POV JARED  
   
  
Avevo scongiurato Jensen di partire prima….per stare tutti assieme, per festeggiare il mio compleanno tutti assieme…  
Non volle.  
  
Perché? Non riuscivo a darmi una spiegazione…  
  
Tentai di convincermi che voleva restare con la bambina nata da poco, ma niente mi toglieva dalla testa che l’aveva fatto a causa della scoperta della seconda gravidanza di Genevieve…  
   
  
Non capivo perché dovesse sentirsi minacciato da questa cosa…non era una competizione a chi avesse più figli…  
   
  
Forse temeva un mio allontanamento più forte da lui…era forse gelosia?  
   
  
Non lo sapevo. Non ero cosi stupido da credere che fosse innamorato di me. Mi ero rassegnato ormai da tempo a quest’idea…  
  
Però percepivo che tutti i nostri litigi e le nostre incomprensioni, erano dovute a una smania di possesso che l’uno sentiva di avere con l’altro…  
   
  
Ricordo come quest’idea mi terrorizzava e al contempo mi eccitava…  
   
  
Quando però al party scartavo un regalo dopo l’altro, e cercavo di focalizzarmi su tutto pur di non pensare al fatto che Jensen non c’era, non potè fare a meno di scendermi una lacrima a tradimento che giustificai come un segno forse esagerato di commozione.  
  
Risi.  
  
Ero uno sciocco.

 

  
   
   
  
  
  
Festeggiammo fino a notte tardi, poi tornai nel mio albergo. Mi prese un colpo. Trovai Jensen nella mia camera. Al buio.  
  
Accesi la luce, sconvolto e incazzato.  
   
  
“Jensen! Tu sei tutto psicopatico!! Non sei venuto e…vieni adesso, a quest’ora della notte? E che ci fai nella mia stanza?? Al buio???”  
   
  
“Hai ragione, sono psicopatico, ma dovevo darti il tuo regalo…” disse lui.  
   
  
“Jensen! Tu sei scemo! Perché non ti sei presentato al party come tutti gli altri???”  
   
  
“Scusa, non ho fatto in tempo…”  
   
  
Ingoio il boccone amaro. In fondo era li, adesso. E se c’era, era perché ci teneva.  
   
  
“Che cos’è?” gli chiesi  
“aprilo…”  
   
  
Lo aprii. Era un bracciale. Con la scritta  J.  
   
  
"Jensen ! è proprio un regalo da fidanzata!" dissi io, vedendo arrossire Jensen, ma in realtà mi faceva un sacco piacere.   
“J sta per Jared?” gli chiesi titubante.  
  
“Certo, asino…per cos’altro dovrebbe essere?” chiese lui, arrossendo forse di più e mettendomelo, facendomi provare dei brividi su per la schiena.  
   
  
Mi piaceva il fatto che potesse essere da interpretazione. Forse Jensen me lo stava dando, dicendo  
  
“Se vuoi sta per Jensen. Dagli il significato che desideri.”  
   
  
Ed era quello il significato che volevo dargli.  
   
  
“Non posso credere che sei arrivato a quest’ora della notte…”  
  
“Ah, lascia perdere, è stato un viaggio massacrante…”  
  
“Raccontami tutto, ti prendo qualcosa da bere….”  
   
   
   
  
  
Come mi ero sentito male quando Jensen non si era presentato.  
  
E come mi sentivo bene quando l’avevo rivisto.  
Avrei voluto massacrarlo di pugni e allo stesso tempo soffocarlo di baci.  
  
Ma lo amavo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> davvero Jensen ha detto quella cosa su Jared a inizio capitolo...sul decidere di salvare il mondo o lui...
> 
> compleanno idem: jens non c'era...è arrivato dopo!
> 
> non in camera di jared, ovvio. quello l'ho aggiunto io!
> 
> pps la frase sull'amore che viene ricompensato dal ritorno, è di "Per sempre" - Susanna Tamaro :D


	17. Look me

_Nerd HQ panel dei J2_  
   
  
POV JARED:  
   
  
Finito il ComicCon , avevo il panel al Nerd, Okay?  
Con Jensen.  
  
Non so cosa mi prese.  
  
Jensen si era chinato, e io gli guardai il sedere.  
  
Ma vabbè…tanto non mi aveva visto nessuno!!  
   
   
   
   
  
  
POV JENSEN:  
   
  
Mentre abbraccio Zachary Levi, non posso fare a meno di volgere lo sguardo verso Jared che come al solito fa lo scemo e si mette a ballare.  
  
È inutile. È lui la mia croce e delizia.  
Nessuna foto potrebbe mai immortalare i miei sguardi. Non se ne accorge lui, figurati i fotografi!  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
POV jENSEN  
  
Vedo Jared prendere in braccio Thomas , mentre un altro bambino , con i capelli castani, li guarda. Messi cosi sembrano due fratellini, e mi vengono in mente Sam e Dean.  
Li guardo assieme a Jared, con tenerezza.  
   
  
Sembra di vedere il nostro film….  
    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le frasi sulle foto scattate sono chiaramente di presa in giro per i j2 che pensano che non vengono immortalati quando si guardano ahhah
> 
> questo vale anche per la realtà xd
> 
> eh si capitolo corto questo :p
> 
> ahhahhah
> 
> *scappa via veloce *


	18. Riportami all'inizio

“A che ti serve sapere cosa penso, Jensen? Tanto tu hai già dato il giudizio e la TUA conclusione! “ mi disse Jared arrabbiato.  
  
  
“Hai ragione, non mi serve. Perché so che è vero. Il mio cuore me lo dice.” Gli dico, guardandolo in faccia., dritto negli occhi.  
  
  
Sono un attore, ragazzi. Ciò non vuol dire che se dico qualcosa, sto recitando, ma essere un attore ti da un’agevolazione in più. Sai dove devi colpire. Dove le parole possono scavare nel cuore umano.  
   
  
  
E infatti scavarono. Jared mi guardò e il suo sguardo vacillò.  
  
  
“Cazzo, e adesso magari ti aspetti anche ti abbraccio, scommetto.” Disse Jared, che all’improvviso sembrava avere qualche fastidio agli occhi.  
  
  
Lo abbracciai e lui si lasciò abbracciare, abbandonandosi a me.  
   
  
  
“Grazie, Jay. È stata la cosa più bella che mi abbiano mai detto.” Gli sussurrai, sentendo qualcosa dentro i miei occhi, annebbiati, spingere per uscire fuori, scappando forse dal flusso di emozioni che mi divorava il petto.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
POV jENSEN  
  
Durante l’abbraccio, vidi passare un assistente alla regia che stava litigando con il suo telefonino…continuava a far tornare indietro il ritornello, presumibilmente perché voleva impostarla come suoneria e non riusciva.  
   
  
Io e Jared ci voltammo, e riconoscemmo credo entrambi, la canzone.  
   
  
Era Coldplay. - The scientist. -   
   
  
Il ritornello…  
  
Riportami all’inizio….  
  
Riportami all’inizio della nostra storia.  
   
  
Jared ascoltava incantato la canzone. Io lo fissavo.  
  
Dentro di me pensavo: “Riportami all’inizio…riportami all’inizio…Jared…”  
   
  
Mille flash mi comparirono davanti agli occhi.  
  
Sognavo che fosse come in un telefilm, quando come per magia, si ritorna indietro nel tempo e si rivive tutto da capo.  
   
  
Mi brillavano gli occhi.  
  
Immaginai di rifare di nuovo tutto…di conoscere di nuovo Jared. Di emozionarmi un’altra volta, altre cento volte per le stesse cose.  
  
Di rincontrarlo e di rinnamorarmi un’altra volta di lui….  
   
   
È possibile rivivere tutto da capo? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prima di sbranarmi, ascoltatemi ahhahhhah
> 
> avrei voluto mettere subito il capitolo, ma non potevo non risolvere la cosa dei primi due...perchè come avrete capito, cominciai con i retroscena della jib 5 e poi ripresi dall'inizio, e questa cosa andava risolta xd
> 
> diciamo che è una cosa che pensa Jensen e ho trovato carino proprio come in un telefilm, fare come se riprendessi il loro percorso, facendolo vedere a voi <3
> 
> non so se mi sono spiegata bene!!
> 
> e comunque tranquilli. corro a fare l'altro capitolo <3


	19. Sotto i riflettori

POV JARED  
  
   
  
Sempre più spesso mi capita di parlare con altre persone, e sorprendo poi Jensen a fissarmi.  
  
   
All’inizio era uno sguardo vago, che saettava come per caso nella mia direzione.  
  
   
Col tempo ho notato il suo sguardo farsi sempre più insistente mano a mano che succedeva, e se mi intrattenevo più del dovuto….potevo vedere quasi come una traccia di fastidio, o di  **gelosia**  nei suoi occhi.  
  
   
Possibile che fosse geloso? Mi chiedevo sempre.  
   
  
   
Ci capitava raramente che fossimo lontani, durante eventi, o panel, o feste di alcun tipo, ma quando succedeva e poi alla fine ci ritrovavamo, era quasi come se pensassimo:  
“è questo il posto dove devo stare”  
  
   
So che sembra ridicolo.  
   
   
  
  
La nona serie è stata impegnativa, ma anche intensa e intrigante, soprattutto per la questione del marchio di Caino.  
  
Mi dispiaceva che un’altra volta Sam dovesse vestire i panni dello stronzo menefreghista nei confronti del fratello.  
  
Stavolta però era diverso. Stavolta io e Jensen non avevamo più alcun problema.  
  
Eravamo tornati ad abbracciarci e a essere gli amiconi di sempre, e se un qualche lato della mia anima ancora soffriva riguardo quell’amore mai nato, cercavo di farlo tacere subito.  
   
  
  
Il finale della nona stagione, con quel “Sono orgoglioso di noi” inorgogli non solo i fan, ma tutti.  
  
Compresi noi. Compresi la troupe.  
  
Avevamo fatto qualcosa di fantastico. Qualcosa di commovente. E sapete qual ‘è la cosa più bella?  
  
Il fatto che io e Jensen pensassimo che anche noi eravamo orgogliosi di noi.  
  
No, non di noi stessi, e neanche del lavoro che avevamo fatto.  
  
Okay, si, forse un po’, ma non è questo il punto.  
  
Eravamo  **orgogliosi** del nostro legame. Jensen con quel “sono orgoglioso di noi” me lo stava dicendo.  
  
No, non è solo un mio pensiero. Me lo confessò proprio lui, qualche tempo dopo. ….  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Erano cominciate le riprese della decima stagione, ed eravamo tutti molto eccitati. Qui e li fioccavano indiscrezioni su cosa avrebbe passato Sam cercando di ritrovare il fratello scomparso. Il fratello che non voleva essere ritrovato….  
   
  
Stavamo girando la 10 x 5. In questa scena si prevedeva che Sam dovesse succhiare il sangue di Dean demone, dal suo braccio, e poi dal suo collo.  
   
  
All’inizio quando leggemmo gli script, io e Jensen provammo a ribellarci.  
  
   
Eravamo fratelli e quella era una scena troppo erotica. Non si poteva fare.  
  
   
Loro però erano convinti. Sarebbe stata una grande scena e tutto si sarebbe fermato a quello.  
  
   
Niente baci, niente strusciamento, niente wincest.  
  
   
Io e Jensen accettammo allora, un po’ perplessi.  
   
  
   
Fin dai primi ciak, notavo le difficoltà. Jensen doveva spormi il braccio e io dovevo far finta di succhiarglielo. La difficoltà era derivata dal fatto che Jensen sembrava incapace di star fermo. Arretrava, si muoveva, e cosi dovevamo ricominciare da capo.  
   
  
   
Per non parlare della scena in cui dovevo succhiargli il collo!  
  
   
Cercavo di non avvicinarmi troppo con la bocca, ma Carver mi diceva che non veniva bene, però se mi avvicinavo di più, Jensen sbarrava gli occhi e mi guardava in maniera un po’ strana.  
  
   
Anzi direi proprio che infilava i suoi occhi dritti nei miei.  
  
   
Quando avvicinavo la bocca al suo collo, mi guardava con soggezione, e forse un po’ di imbarazzo, perplessità, curiosità.  
  
   
A volte ho sentito il suo sguardo puntato addosso, durato più del necessario…  
  
   
Sembrava infuocato…  
  
O almeno io lo percepivo come tale.  
  
   
Era forse attrazione quella che percepivo?  
  
   
Il suo corpo si irrigidiva, il suo viso diventava ora assorto, ora quasi impaurito.  
   
  
Ti facevo quest’effetto, Jensen?  
  
Davvero?  
  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
POV JARED  
   
  
Ho chiamato Jensen nel mio camper. Abbiamo chiacchierato, parlato dell’eccitante stagione che ci aspetta. Lasciai scivolare l’argomento su quella scena quasi per caso.  
   
  
Jensen si irrigidi subito, e quando gli proposi di girarla in quel momento , nel camper, cercò di tirarsi indietro.  
  
Le luci, la telecamera, le posizioni, gli angoli, i quadrati, i rettangoli….  
   
  
  
“Devi superare la tua paura per questa scena, Jensen.” Risi io.  
  
   
“Paura? Tu vaneggi. Io non ho paura di niente e tantomeno di una scena” rise lui.  
  
   
“Beh, dimostralo.”  
  
   
“Qui?? Perché??”  
  
   
“Perché no??”  
  
   
“Perché….ci mancano un sacco di cose..” tentennò Jensen.  
  
   
“Quello che ci serve, siamo solo  **noi** ” dissi io, decidendo di lasciare quasi per dispetto, una vaga traccia di doppiosenso.  
  
   
Mi sembrò che Jensen degluti. Forse è davvero come penso. O forse pensa solo che sono uno scemo.  
   
  
   
“Avanti, siamo Dean e Sam in questo momento…proviamo la maledetta scena..” insisto.  
  
   
“Okay..okay…”  
  
   
Faccio per avvicinarmi, mentre lui indietreggia fino al muro.  
  
   
“Non avvicinarti troppo.” Mi dice.  
Mi trattengo dal ruggire.  
  
   
“Jensen, devo avvicinarmi. Devo succhiarti il collo.”  
  
   
“Okay, okay..ricordati solo che è per finta, okay? Non devi farlo davvero, solo dare l’impressione che lo stai facendo.” Dice Jensen mettendo le mani avanti.  
   
  
  
   
In quel momento ne ho la conferma. È maledettamente spaventato dalla mia vicinanza. Mi rimaneva solo da capire, a quel punto, se era solo per ribrezzo o per qualcos’altro.  
  
   
Sento un fuoco divampare nelle vene, nel momento in cui mi avvicino di più.  
  
   
“Jared, che fai? Il braccio…ricordi?” dice Jensen, guardandomi terrorizzato.  
  
   
“Saltiamo quella parte, vuoi?” gli dico.  
   
“No!”  
  
   
“Jensen, smettila di fare il bambino.”  
  
   
“Smettila tu!” mi dice , più infastidito, ma io ormai mi ero avvicinato al suo collo.  
   
  
   
“Stai fermo” gli dico, con la bocca vicino al suo collo, sfiorandogli casualmente il collo con le dita, in maniera quasi sensuale.  
  
   
Sento Jensen sospirare pesantemente. Forse perché non c’erano diecimila persone della troupe e Jeremy a guardarci, stavolta.  
  
   
Eravamo veramente soli.  
   
  
   
Gli appoggio le labbra al collo, senza fare altro, studiando la sua reazione.  
  
   
Sospira più forte, senza neanche preoccuparsi di nasconderlo.  
  
   
Gli strofino le labbra sul collo, risalendo piano, dal basso verso l’alto, sensualmente.  
  
   
Lui aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva girato la testa.  
  
   
Gli tocco una guancia con la mano, senza cambiare posizione, e gli sussurro:  
  
   
“Guardami…”  
   
  
   
Diretto. Come un ordine.  
  
   
Lui si gira, lentamente, e mi guarda con occhi socchiusi, di desiderio crescente.  
  
Appena vedo che gira lo sguardo verso di me, non mi controllo più.  
   
  
Lo bacio.  
  
   
Lo bacio prima che abbia il tempo o la possibilità di allontanarsi.  
  
   
Lo bacio prima che io stesso possa perdere il coraggio e ripensarci.  
  
   
Gli avevo afferrato la faccia disperatamente, per baciarlo.  
  
   
Lui aveva sospirato quando l’avevo baciato.  
   
Lo sentii.  
  
   
Aveva serrato gli occhi, ma aveva sospirato.  
  
   
E cosa più importante, non mi aveva respinto.  
   
  
   
Mi ero immaginato tantissime volte di che sensazione avrei provato a baciare le labbra di Jensen.  
  
   
Le sue labbra erano piene, carnose, lisce.  
  
   
Non riusci a essere delicato. Lo baciai forte, quasi come per costringerlo ad aprirle, e lui lo fece con un sussulto.  
  
   
Fui scosso dai brividi quando le nostre lingue si incontrarono.  
  
   
Danzanti e bagnate, come due sirene che si sono cercate a lungo e che si congiungono con frenesia.  
   
  
   
Malgrado era chiaro che Jensen non mi avrebbe respinto, non gli mollai la faccia, anzi, lo imprigionai con il mio petto al muro.  
  
   
Non volevo lasciarlo andare, o permettergli di andarsene.  
  
   
Lui gemette ancora e cercò di sostenere il ritmo della mia lingua che attaccava la sua in una sorta di controverso petting.  
   
  
Avrei voluto essere lento, avrei voluto essere romantico.  
  
   
Non ci riusciii.  
  
   
Volevo Jensen, lo volevo con tutte le mie forze.  
  
   
E mentre lo tenevo inchiodato al muro e l’avevo pressato ancora di più con il mio corpo, e sbirciavo il suo viso – oh , Jensen ha un viso quando bacia, pazzesco , sembra che fa l’amore – e lui mi tiene una mano su un fianco, sento che voglio averlo ancora più vicino… voglio toccarlo….voglio…  
   
   
  
  
La porta del camper si apri con uno scatto sonoro.  
   
  
Io e Jensen non riusciamo a staccarci subito dal bacio.  
Anche se l’avessimo fatto, non avremmo potuto farla franca comunque.  
   
  
Ci vedono. Misha e altre due ragazze, fan di Supernatural, che erano venute a far visita al set.  
  
   
Di sicuro hanno visto il bacio e di sicuro hanno visto anche la mia mano protesa a tenere sollevata la gamba di Jensen.  
   
   
  
  
Misha ci guarda con occhi sbarrati e bocca spalancata.  
Non riesce a dire una parola.  
  
   
Non è facile. Direi che ci vuole talento per riuscire ad ammutolire Misha.  
   
  
Anche le due ragazze si sono ammutolite. E anche noi.  
  
   
A parte ovviamente il trambusto che abbiamo fatto per ricomporci.  
  
   
Deglutiamo entrambi.  
   
   
  
  
  
“Ci dispiace tantissimo! Non volevamo entrare senza bussare!”  
  
   
“Adesso, però…dobbiamo scappare, ci siamo ricordate di aver dimenticato…si, le chiavi, nello studio…in cui siamo passate prima!”  
   
  
“a presto! E scusateci ancora!”  
  
   
“abbiamo letto gli spoiler su internet e andate alla grande!”  
   
  
  
Le due ragazze scapparono alla velocità della luce, facendo segno dell’okay con le due dita.  
   
  
“Maledizione…cos’era? Una scena di cui non so ancora niente?” chiese sbalordito e scioccato Misha.  
   
  
  
Jared e Jensen non ebbero la decenza di mentire. Solo di fare delle smorfie.  
   
  
Misha impallidi.  
   
  
“io….credo di aver bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte. Voi pensateci su, e poi ne riparliamo, okay?” disse Misha, uscendo e tenendosi la testa confuso.  
   
   
  
  
Io sospirai spaventato.  
  
   
“Maledizione!”  
  
   
Feci per uscire anche io dal camper, correndo, ma Jensen mi trattenne per un braccio.  
   
  
“Jared, no…”  
  
   
“Jensen…se non fermo quelle due ragazze, la notizia si spargerà su tutta la crosta terrestre e verremo investiti da un ciclone.” Dissi io spaventato.  
  
   
“E allora?” mi chiese solo Jensen. Me lo chiese con un sorriso dolcissimo.  
   
  
   
Io lo guardai perplesso e incredulo.  
   
  
“Non voglio più nascondermi, Jared…” disse lui.  
   
  
Io lo guardai e capii quello che voleva dire.  
   
  
Feci un gesto di assenso, e sorrisi.  
  
   
Ci guardammo per un momento, sorridendo all’unisono, felici, cercando di razionalizzare quello che era successo, quello che stava per succedere, e quello che stava già succedendo.  
  
   
Andai da lui, anche se lui si era già mosso per venirmi incontro.  
   
  
Ci baciammo. Di nuovo. Un’altra volta. Un’altra volta ancora.  
   
Altri cento baci.  
   
  
Jensen mi cingeva la schiena, mi sfiorava il petto, e io non mi ero mai  sentito cosi felice prima d’ora.  
   
   
   
Il nostro primo bacio...sotto gli occhi del fandom, cosi come è stato il nostro amore, da sempre. da quando un fratello un pò straffottente è venuto a prendere suo fratello minore a Stanford.     
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scrivo giusto due righe e poi scappo a letto xd
> 
> due righe.
> 
> no ahhah 
> 
> ok....finalmente il bacio è arrivato...ho fatto un pò fatica a scrivere la scena, volevo fosse perfetta ma bo...giudicate voi xd
> 
> prima di concludere ci saranno ancora uno o due capitoli, forse tre. e poi basta. e se vuoi usarne uno per chiederne altri, la risposta è nisba TRE.
> 
> CIT IL GENIO.
> 
> ok basta sono fusa per il sonno xd
> 
> cmq forse farò anche un seguito...delle piccole drabble. ma non so..ci devo pensare...
> 
> basta. addio.
> 
> xd


	20. Continua a toccarmi

Ero seduto sul divano del mio camper.  
  
La porta rigorosamente chiusa a chiave.  
  
Non volevamo più interferenze.  
  
Jared mi si avvicina con fare malizioso, mi guarda con uno sguardo tenero.  
  
Il classico sguardo da cucciolo.  
  
Lo invito ad avvicinarsi, e si siede a cavalcioni su di me.  
  
Sospira, guardandomi intensamente.  
  
Lo fisso dritto negli occhi.  
  
Capisco quello che prova.  
  
Cosi tanti anni passati a essere solo amici, è strano trovarsi in quella posizione.  
  
Tutto quello che pensavi di conoscere e di aver provato con l’altro.  
  
E invece poi scopri che non era tutto.  
  
C’erano nuove sensazioni, alcune molto più eccitanti.  
  
Più eccitanti di quello che avevi pensato.  
  
Più eccitanti di quello che avresti creduto.  
  
Che pensavi di sapere.  
   
  
Avere Jared su di me, non era come me l’ero immaginato tutte quelle volte che ci avevo pensato, che l’avevo desiderato.  
   
  
Prima di tutto, era pesante.  
  
Strano a dirsi, perché Jared sembra molto magro.  
  
Ma vi assicuro che è molto pesante.  
  
Forse per il fatto che è alto.  
   
  
Poi c’è il fatto che pensi di essere intimo con una persona solo perché tante volte ti ci butti addosso, ma non è cosi.  
   
  
Io sono spesso salito in braccio a Jared, credevo di sapere la sensazione.  
  
Ma ora che lui è sopra di me, mi sembra tutto diverso.  
  
Forse perché allora non ci eravamo ancora baciati, non eravamo ancora compagni.  
   
  
Strano? Si  
  
Intenso? Più di quello che pensavo.  
  
Bellissimo? Ogni mia più rosea previsione.  
   
   
  
  
Jared mi accarezza le spalle, le braccia, e poi mi accarezza il petto sensualmente, con le dita.  
Lento.  
  
Mi tocca e mi guarda come se fossi la cosa più preziosa della terra.  
  
Non so se si rende conto di come lo guardo io.  
Dei miei occhi che brillano.  
   
  
Si posiziona meglio a cavalcioni su di me, in una sorta di mezzo abbraccio, in cui continua a accarezzarmi.  
   
  
Io gli accarezzo teneramente le spalle, e le gambe, attraverso i Jeans.  
   
  
  
Non è come si pensa nelle fan fiction.  
  
Quando finalmente scoppia l’amore, non è che subito ci si spoglia per fare sesso.  
  
Insomma siamo persone di carne, e soprattutto gli uomini sono dei malati di sesso,  
  
ma di solito dopo il bacio, e dopo essersi resi conto della cosa, c’è un po’ di tempo per somatizzare e prendere coscienza della cosa.  
  
E non è vero come dice Ty, che il sesso tra due uomini non è dolce!  
  
O forse a volte è cosi. Insomma, dipende.  
   
  
Io e Jared ci siamo desiderati per cosi tanto tempo, che ora che siamo finalmente l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro non ci sembra vero.  
  
Vogliamo godere di ogni istante.  
  
Vogliamo che sia lento, romantico.  
  
Non c’è fretta di fare sesso.  
  
C’è la voglia di toccarsi, di toccare il corpo dell’altro, pensando al fatto che pensavamo entrambi che l’altro non ce l’avrebbe mai permesso.  
   
  
Io e Jared ci stiamo solo accarezzando, e siamo entrambi vestiti.  
  
Ma le nostre carezze…ragazzi, pesano. Danno un calore immaginabile.  
  
Sentirlo su di me, sentire la sua testa sul mio collo.  
La sua bocca sul mio collo.  
  
Il suo respiro sul mio collo.  
  
Mi manda in estasi.  
   
  
Cerco di guardarlo negli occhi, ma sembra proprio che non gli piaccia.  
  
Rifugge il mio sguardo, sorridendo imbarazzato e gettandosi di nuovo sul mio collo.  
  
L’ha sempre fatto. Ricordo ogni volta che lo guardavo, lui mi fissava a sua volta e sorrideva quasi imbarazzato. A volte avevo l’impressione che arrossisse.  
  
Non so come feci a non rendermi conto che fosse innamorato di me.  
  
Era cosi evidente!  
  
Che stupido che sono stato, Jared…  
   
   
   
  
  
Ci tocchiamo entrambi sotto la maglietta.  
  
La pelle di entrambi sembra andare in estasi sotto il tocco dell’altro.  
  
Io gli infilo la mano sotto la maglietta e gli accarezzo la schiena.  
  
Lui fa lo stesso sul mio petto.  
   
  
Poi mi bacia, e si stringe di più a cavalcioni su di me.  
  
Ragazzi, come bacia Jared.  
  
Mi bacia mentre tiene una mano sulla mia coscia, e non c’è traccia della frenesia della prima volta.  
  
Mi bacia lentamente, romanticamente.  
  
Mi accarezza le guance con le dita, come se fossi la cosa più preziosa del mondo.  
   
  
Ti amo, ti amo Jared.  
   
   
   
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi sembra che è davvero Ty a dire quella cosa del sesso tra uomini, che non fanno l'amore dolcemente xd
> 
> buuuuuuu
> 
> ahhahh dai, in fondo come per ogni cosa, non si può fare di tutta l'erba un fascio xd
> 
> a presto :))


	21. La resa dei conti

Jensen era in prigione.  
  
Lui, la persona più integra e incorruttibile che esista,  
  
una delle persone più stimate da quelli che lo conoscevano e soprattutto dal fandom di Supernatural, come uomo e come attore,  
  
trattato alla stregua di un criminale qualunque.  
   
  
Sperava di essere fuori prima che la notizia facesse il giro del mondo, ma aveva sottovalutato la potenza dei social network.  
  
Neanche a un’ora dal suo ingresso, neanche tempo di rendersi conto di quello che era successo, ed era stato subito informato di quale grande polverone si stava scatenando.  
   
  
Poteva solo immaginare in che grosso polverone aveva infilato, non solo lui, ma i suoi colleghi, i suoi amici, la troupe di Supernatural, la sua famiglia…  
   
  
Jared….  
   
  
Gli aveva mentito, e di certo si sarebbe arrabbiato moltissimo con lui, una volta che fosse uscito di prigione.  
   
   
  
  
“Ehi, Ackles, c’è una visita per te.” Disse un secondino.  
   
  
Jensen vide con sua grande sorpresa, entrare Kripke, direttamente nella sua cella.  
   
  
“Erik??? Che ci fai qui? E da quando in qua permettono alle persone le visite nelle celle?”  
   
  
Erik lo guardò, storcendo la bocca.  
  
“Buon pomeriggio anche a te, Jensen. O forse dovrei dire cattivo pomeriggio, e comunque la maggior parte delle cose che si dicono delle carceri gode di cattiva informazione.”  
  
“Ma…”  
  
“Tanto per la cronaca, comunque, devo un paio di favori a un pò di gente qui, e mi hanno dato il permesso. Lo sai che sono una personalità di rilievo” disse Kripke, orgoglioso.  
   
  
Jensen fece un sorriso triste.  
  
“Lo so, Erik.”  
  
Erik lo squadrò.  
  
“Sono contento che tu sia qui.”  
  
“E fai male, perché sono venuto a farti un mazzo cosi.”  
   
  
Jensen si tormentò le mani.  
   
  
“Che cosa fai con quella bistecca?” chiese, d’un tratto sbalordito, rendendosi conto della bistecca cruda che teneva nascosta dietro la schiena.  
  
“Per l’appunto.” Disse Erik, spiaccicandogliela in faccia.  
  
“AHHH. Sei impazzito?” disse Jensen.  
  
“mai quanto te. Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente di aggredire quel tipo proprio in mezzo alla strada? ma che cos’hai in quella testa, segatura?”  
  
“Quanto sai?” chiese Jensen scoraggiato, tenendosi la bistecca sull’occhio nero. Gli faceva provare un po’ di sollievo.  
  
“Abbastanza.” Disse Erik.  
  
“Quel bastardo…se l’è meritata, Erik. Jared ti ha raccontato quello che ha fatto?”  
  
“Me l’ha detto, si, ovviamente in mezzo a un sacco di farneticazioni, e spiegazioni confuse e ansimi agitati, sono riuscito a capire qualcosa, ma mi sfuggono alcuni dettagli, perciò ti pregherei di raccontarmi bene tutto.”  
   
  
Jensen sospirò e si mise a raccontare.  
   
   
   
  
  
Aveva detto a Jared e a quelli della Troupe di Supernatural, e a Carver, che necessitava di qualche giorno di permesso per sbrigare delle commissioni piuttosto importanti.  
  
Carver aveva stretto gli occhi, sbuffato, chiesto quali fossero queste commissioni, ma Jensen non aveva potuto dirglielo.  
  
Carver allora capi che era qualcosa di davvero grosso.  
  
Gestirono le riprese in modo da girare solo quelle che non necessitavano la presenza di Dean, e quando sarebbe tornato, avrebbero ripreso con lui.  
  
Jared si era preoccupato, fatto domande, ma Jensen era un attore ed era stato convincente nel tranquillizzarlo, dicendogli che alcuni suoi parenti erano nei guai e doveva andare da loro.  
  
Sarebbe tornato prima che Jared avrebbe avuto il tempo di dire: “Mi manchi.” Disse.  
    
  
*  
  
   
  
Jensen aveva finalmente trovato chi stava cercando. Il bastardo stava guidando in una tranquilla cittadina del Canada, come se non avesse un pensiero al mondo, ignaro o forse incurante di aver fatto soffrire due persone che non lo meritavano.  
  
Aveva chiesto informazioni a chiunque e alla fine era riuscito a trovarlo, a farsi dire il suo numero di targa.  
  
Avrebbe forse dovuto affrontarlo mentre erano da soli, ma il ricordo di quegli anni terribili lo fece impazzire, e cercò di affiancarlo.  
   
  
**“E passa, stronzo! Con tutto lo spazio che c’è…”**  si arrabbiò lui.  
  
“Scendi dalla macchina, bastardo.” Rispose invece Jensen.  
  
“Cosa? Chi?”  
  
“Sorpresa .”  
   
  
L’agente riconobbe Jensen e si stupi. Non lo vedeva da un sacco di anni ma lo ricordava di un temperamento diverso.  
   
  
“Ackles??? Che problema hai??” chiese sbalordito.  
  
“Ti ho detto di scendere dalla macchina, dobbiamo parlare!” disse Jensen, andandogli sempre più vicino.  
   
  
  
Forse fu l’espressione furiosa di Jensen. Forse l’agente ebbe paura che potesse provocare un incidente e farli rimanere secchi entrambi. Fatto sta che accostò la macchina.  
   
  
“Si può sapere che problema hai, Ackles? Hai bevuto, per caso??” lo aggredi, appena anche lui scese dalla macchina.  
   
  
Jensen gli andò sotto, e in quel momento sembrava proprio il Dean demone.  
   
  
“Tu…hai rovinato la mia vita..” disse puntandogli il dito , minaccioso.  
  
“Non capisco di cosa stai parlando. Io non ti ho mai frequentato fuori dagli studi televisivi e non ti vedo più da anni.” chiese, stupito.  
   
  
**“Hai rovinato la vita mia e di Jared!!”**  
   
  
“Adesso chiamo la polizia. Te la vedrai con loro.”  
   
  
“Noi ci amavamo , e tu…tu hai distrutto tutto.” Disse Jensen, quasi piangendo.  
   
  
L’agente rimase sbalordito, in una sorta di improvvisa illuminazione.  
  
“Ohhh…. Suppongo che Padalecki se la sia cantata alla fine. Ci è voluto tutto questo tempo? Quanta debolezza!” disse con un ghigno.  
   
  
“Non ti azzardare…lui era profondamente innamorato di me, e tu…tu l’hai spinto tra le braccia di Gen.” Disse puntandogli l’indice contro.  
   
  
  
“Andiamo, Jensen. Padalecki poteva scegliere di non credere a me, ma l’ha fatto. Poteva scegliere comunque te ma non l’ha fatto. È questo che ti rode?”  
   
  
Jensen gli rifilò un pugno ben assestato.  
   
  
“Stupido ragazzo troppo cresciuto.” Disse l’agente, toccandosi il mento, e sferrandogli a sua volta un pugno.  
   
  
“Perché questa crudeltà? Perché? Avremmo potuto essere felici da tanto tempo.” Chiedeva Jensen.  
   
  
“ **Felici?? Felici??**  Sciocco! La felicità d’amore è solo un’illusione! L’amore altro non è che una bestia che ti mangia il cuore e scompare! E non lascia che cenere dietro di sé!”  
   
  
Jensen lo guardava con aria disgustata.  
   
  
“ Dovresti ringraziarmi…l’amore finisce sempre, e ti dimenticano come fossi  **niente** , ma il  **successo…** la popolarità è quella che rimane, che non viene dimenticata, neanche quando muori…  
  
Pensi che tu e Padalecki avreste avuto lo stesso successo se vi foste dichiarati pubblicamente?  
  
Pensi che la gente vi avrebbe mandato i regali di nozze e cosparso di petali di rose al vostro passaggio?  
Illuso. Un amore gay.  
  
Vi avrebbero  **deriso**. Perché la società , malgrado quello che vuole far credere, resta sempre quello che è. Le persone restano sempre quello che sono. “  
  
“Non avevi il diritto di intrometterti nella nostra vita. Sei solo un lurido verme.” Disse Jensen cercando di colpirlo.  
   
  
  
La lotta ricominciò, e l’agente infieri ancora.  
   
  
“Pensi che il vostro amore ha futuro? Povero illuso, non l’ha mai avuto. Padalecki piuttosto che lottare per te, si è aggrappato alla mia piccola bugia. Gli ho offerto un appiglio di salvezza.”  
   
  
L’agente diceva quelle parole per il solo scopo di ferirlo, ma Jensen non ci badò.  
   
  
“Tu…sei solo un lurido verme” disse, dandogli un altro pugno.  
   
  
“E non sei migliore delle persone che tu tanto incolpi.”  
   
  
Altro pugno.  
  
*  
  
     
   
  
_Qualche notte prima…._  
   
  
“Jared, Jared, Jared.”  
  
“Jensen, Jensen….”  
   
  
Jared tremava e sussultava quando Jensen lo stringeva e lo massaggiava in carezze intime, dolci, sensuali.  
   
  
“Quanto ho desiderato toccarti in questo modo, quanto ho desiderato sentirti dire il mio nome.” Gli diceva Jensen mentre gli baciava il petto, e Jared inclinava la testa all’insu, accarezzandogli la  testa.  
   
  
“Se l’avessi saputo prima…” diceva Jared.  
   
  
Jensen lo guardava con tenerezza.  
   
  
“A volte mi sembra impossibile di come non ci siamo accorti che ci morivamo dietro l’un l’altro.”  
  
“Io…pensavo…pensavo…”  
  
“Cosa?”  
   
  
Jared d’un tratto non parlò più. Sembrò provare un po’ di vergogna.  
   
  
“Pensavo che non ti piacessero i gay. Insomma che ti facessero un po’ di senso…è per questo che io…non mi sono fatto avanti…”  
   
  
Jensen lo guardò stralunato , non capendo se doveva sentirsi offeso dal giudizio di Jared.  
   
  
“C- che cosa? Mi stai dando dell’omofobo? Ma perché? Io…cosa ho mai fatto o detto che ti ha fatto pensare…è per via del destiel?”  
   
  
Jensen si era lamentato tante volte di questa mania che si era creata nel fandom.  
   
  
“No no no…il destiel non c’entra niente.”  
  
“Allora…era basata sul niente.” Insistette Jensen.  
   
  
  
Jared si penti di essersi infilato in quella conversazione.  
   
  
“Senti, fa come se non abbia parlato o detto niente, okay?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Jensen, perché dobbiamo rovinare questo momento cosi bello?”  
  
“Non si rovina niente, se dici le cose chiare.”  
   
  
Jared sospirò e gli raccontò di quel lontano incontro con l’agente di Misha.  
     
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“Toglimi le mani di dosso!” cercai di divincolarmi io.  
  
  
“Che diavolo pensi di fare, eh?” mi strattonò l’agente di Misha.  
  
  
“Dio…sei più ubriaco di Jensen…lasciami il braccio, mollalo o te lo spezzo” cercai di fargli paura , anche se dentro di me ero terrorizzato.  
   
  
  
“So che ti sei preso una bella cotta per il nostro bel modello, ma lui non ti ama” mi disse perfido, sapendo di colpirmi.  
  
  
Ringhiai e cercai di colpirlo fisicamente, e caddi  a terra. Rise.  
   
  
  
“E tu che cazzo ne sai???” gli gridai. Gridai e piansi, senza vergogna. Senza provare a smentire.  
  
  
Ero ancora giovane.  
   
  
  
Lui rise di me, e poi mi disse: “Lo sai che cosa va a dire in giro il tuo amore? Che lui   **odia**  i finocchi e che piuttosto di farselo mettere in quel posto, si fa prete.”  
   
  
  
**“BUGIARDO!**  “ Gli gridai, cercando di graffiargli la faccia.  
  
  
Lui mi bloccò le mani dietro la schiena e mi disse all’orecchio:  
  
  
“sei cosi sicuro del tuo amore? Sei sicuro di conoscerlo bene come credi? Noi non conosciamo MAI chi amiamo. MAI.”  
  
  
“Jensen non direbbe mai una cosa del genere…” mormoro disperato.  
  
  
“Ah si? E allora, se è cosi, perché non vai a chiederglielo?”  mi sfidò,sottolineando lentamente le ultime cinque parole, sorridendo maligno.  
   
  
  
Mi accasciai in ginocchio.  
   
  
  
Sconfitto.  
   
  
  
A chi mi vide quella sera dissi che non riuscivo a reggermi in piedi, che poi era la verità.  
   
  
  
Soffrivo troppo in quel momento, per andare da Jensen a chiedergli qualsiasi cosa .  
    
  
*  
  
Finito il racconto, Jensen fissava vuoto davanti a sé, cercando di fare mente locale, di andare indietro col tempo, di riordinare le idee, di  **ricordare**.  
   
  
“Jensen, stai bene?” si preoccupò Jared.  
  
“Perché non…perché non me l’hai detto?”  
  
“Io non…non lo so, Jensen, scusami.”  
   
  
“Scusami?  **Scusami??**  Hai sposato Genevieve per questo?? Senza neanche dirmelo? Ti rendi conto di quanto sei stato infantile???”  
  
“Jensen, io avevo troppa paura. Non vedevo…non vedevo ricambio da parte tua…e in più quella cosa mi ha messo k.o definitivamente. puoi biasimarmi?”  
   
  
“Avrei dovuto saperlo!!”  
   
  
“Io ero…ero giovane, e stupido. Ero fragile.” Disse Jared mortificato.  
   
  
Jensen si mise la testa nelle mani.  
  
“Ti prego, non avercela con me.”  
  
“Avremmo potuto essere felici da tanti anni, e tu…tu…”  
   
  
Jared frustrato al massimo, rispose:  
   
  
“Ma l’hai detto! Puoi biasimarmi per aver avuto paura? Si, certo , avrei potuto chiedertelo, ma non volevo sentirmelo dire in faccia, okay? Contava solo il tuo pensiero e tu pensavi questo!”  
   
  
Jensen non disse niente, immobile.  
   
  
“Oppure…oppure no?” chiese Jared, d’un tratto perplesso.  
   
  
“Jensen, era un tuo pensiero, vero? Ti prego, non dirmi che ho mandato a puttane il nostro amore, per una bugia….”  
   
  
Jensen alzò lo sguardo, quasi liquido, e dopo un po’ gli rispose:  
   
  
“No, Jared. Non era una bugia. Era vero, io pensavo…  
  
  
Non ragionavo, okay? E forse anche perché credevo di non essere ricambiato da te, ho detto qualche stronzata che neanche pensavo veramente.  
  
Come hai detto, non eri l’unico ad essere giovane e stupido.”  
   
  
“Dio, Jensen, se penso a quanto abbiamo sofferto entrambi per questa cosa…però quell’agente è stato davvero stronzo…anche se ti aveva sentito dirlo, non avrebbe mai dovuto venirmelo a dire…ci ha allontanati…”  
   
  
“Già…è vero…” convenne Jensen, ringhiando.  
   
  
“Però adesso è tutto passato. Era un coglione. Promettimi che ci lasceremo alle spalle questa storia, e che non lo cercherai. Promettimelo, Jens.”  
Jensen gli sorrise con un sorriso finto.  
  
“Te lo prometto, Jared. E poi sono stato io ad aver sbagliato. In fondo ti ha detto solo la verità, o quello che lui pensava essere la verità.”  
   
  
“Okay…adesso però baciami. Sono già in crisi d’astinenza.” Disse Jared.  
   
  
Jensen lo baciò e ripresero quello da cui erano stati interrotti.  
  
  
  
*  
  
“Dio, Jensen….che storia….” Disse Kripke alla fine.  
  
“Jared lo sa? Intendo davvero **tutto…** ”  
  
“te l’ho già detto, e si, mi ha raccontato la storia  **integrale** , quella che tu non hai voluto dire a lui, e che lui non è venuto a sapere da te, ma dalla polizia, a cui tu l’hai raccontata con tanto di rivelazioni scioccanti, che adesso sa tutto il mondo.”  
   
  
Jensen si tenne la testa tra le mani.  
   
  
“Ho sempre trovato affascinante il gioco del telefono senza fili.” Disse allegramente Kripke, cercando di tirarlo su.  
   
  
“So che avrei dovuto dirglielo, credimi, Erik..ma non potevo…avrebbe cercato di fermarmi e io…io volevo fargliela pagare…”  
  
“Lo so, e in un certo senso adesso Redgard ha avuto quello che si merita, e questo è un bene. Suppongo di doverti ringraziare, Jensen. Ti ricorderai certamente che quel tipo ha fatto del male anche a me.”  
   
  
Jensen lo guardò, meravigliato.  
   
  
“Oh, vero…penso di non aver fatto nomi quella volta. Che sbadato. “ sorrise tristemente Kripke.  
   
  
“L’uomo di cui eri innamorato….lui….non ci posso credere….ha rovinato anche te.” Disse Jensen infuriato.  
  
“No, Jensen, in un certo senso mi ha fatto un favore. Ora conviviamo e siamo felici. Mi dispiace di aver dovuto lasciare Supernatural, ma a volte il destino quello che toglie ti dà da un’altra parte.” Disse dolcemente.  
   
  
Jensen restò zitto. Sembrava molto triste.  
   
  
“Non fare quella faccia da cane bastonato. Tra poco sarai un uomo libero, come disse Aladdin al genio della lampada.”  
  
“Non so neanche di quanto è la cauzione..”  
  
“Ma io si. trecento dollari. Anticipati. Anticipati dal sottoscritto. ” Disse orgoglioso.  
  
“Dio….Erik, non dovevi…” disse Jensen sconvolto.  
  
“Lo so, ma mi piace farlo, okay? E poi sono in debito con te, per aver incastrato quel bastardo.Se può farti piacere, Regdard non la passerà cosi liscia. Deve rispondere di parecchi reati. Non uscirà di galera per molto tempo.” Disse Kripke facendolo alzare.  
   
  
  
" Fatti guardare. Sei un uomo. Sono orgoglioso dei miei ragazzi” Disse Kripke, e lo abbracciò, mentre Jensen ricambiava la stretta., commosso.  
   
   
  
  
“Jared?” chiese poi, una volta sciolto l’abbraccio.  
  
“Vuoi sapere cosa mi ha detto quando ha saputo tutta la verità?”  
  
“Ti ha detto che sono un coglione?”  
  
“ehmmm in realtà ha detto che hai fatto bene, anzi dovevi colpirlo più forte.”  
   
  
Jared rimase sbalordito.  
   
  
“E poi…uhmmm ha detto che sei un coglione, si, a non averglielo detto.  
  
Subito dopo ha cercato di continuare quello che avevi cominciato, ma gli agenti non gli hanno permesso di avvicinarsi a Redgard, e poi per ultimo…mi ha dato questa bistecca.”  
  
“E…ehm, non ha detto nient’altro?”  
   
  
“Ah già….e poi mi ha minacciato di fustigazioni in diretta tivu se durante la tua visita, non me lo portavo dietro.”  
  
“Vuoi dire che….”  
  
“Jared….puoi smetterla di nasconderti, ora!” lo chiamò Kripke, e apri la porta della cella per farlo entrare.  
   
  
“Pezzi di…” cominciò Jensen, ma non potè continuare, perché Jared gli volò praticamente addosso, senza dire neanche una parola.  
  
A quel punto si ammutoli anche Jensen, e i due restarono cosi abbracciati, in piedi. In silenzio.  
   
  
Sembrava uno di quei classici e famosi abbracci alla Winchester.  
   
  
Kripke si senti di troppo e li salutò allegramente, dicendo che toglieva il disturbo.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perdonami se non te l’ho detto.” Chiedeva Jensen.  
  
  
“Oh, Jensen, perdonami tu. Non avrei dovuto lasciarmi infinocchiare cosi. Sono stato proprio un pollo.”  
  
“Kripke ti ha raccontato di quello che ha fatto a lui?”  
  
“Si, sono contento che sia felice. Come ora lo siamo anche noi. Sai, sono passato davanti alla cella di Redgard. Pagherà per tutte le cose che ha fatto, ho sentito il bisogno di dirglielo. E gli ho detto anche che si sbaglia…su di noi.”  
   
  
Jensen lo guardò teneramente e prendendogli il viso tra le mani, lo baciò dolcemente.  
   
  
“Come ho fatto a resistere tanto senza averti?” gli chiedeva.  
    
  
*  
  
Misha si sentiva tremendamente in colpa. Era dopotutto il suo agente.  
  
Aveva il terrore che Jared e Jensen lo avrebbero odiato per questo.  
  
Si presentò alla stazione di polizia per arrivare in tempo per il rilascio di Jensen, e li vide nel corridoio.  
  
Jared e Jensen.  
  
No no no non poteva affrontarli adesso. Non tutti e due insieme.  
  
Si accorsero di lui, e accelerarono il passo.  
   
  
“Sentite, io…mi dispiace infinitamente per…non avete idea di quanto mi dispiaccia…” cominciò, ma non potè dire altro, perché Jared e Jensen lo abbracciarono.  
   
   
  
  
Qualcuno immortalò quella scena toccante e pubblicò la foto.  
  
Tutti i social network furono invasi a tempo di record dell’abbraccio toccante tra i J2 e Misha Collins, con grande commozione dei fan  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sono sempre imprecisa sui nomi dei luoghi e altre cose...scusatemi ç_ç
> 
>  
> 
> non so se si è capito molto dalle spiegazioni confuse, ma Jensen NON HA MAI DETTO QUELLA FRASE e quando Jensen chiede se ora Jared lo sa, intende quello. e Kripke risponde di si!
> 
>  
> 
> mi spiace di non aver detto di un eventuale supporto dei fan di supernatural nei confronti dei J2 ma non riuscivo a infilarcelo qui. ne parlerò :) 
> 
>  
> 
> naturalmente poi il fandom vede la foto dell'abbraccio scattata da un fotografo e il supporto aumenta ancora di più <3 <3 
> 
> ps la cronologia al contrario non è un mio errore , ma fatta apposta per non far capire subito al lettore cosa è successo ^^ spero si capisca! baciii 
> 
> pps ultima cosa. credo abbiate già letto precedentemente cosa era successo a Kripke. Praticamente "qualcuno " minacciava di dire a tutti che Kripke era innamorato di un uomo, a meno che non lasciasse SPN, lo dico per non che si pensi che era l'agente l'uomo di cui kripke era innamorato hahah  
> sono cmq cose inventate da me eh non voglio querele di nessun tipo :p :p
> 
>  
> 
> Mi ha emozionato molto scrivere questo capitolo <3333


	22. Un amore così grande

**SE** avessimo saputo che dichiararci pubblicamente avrebbe scatenato qualcosa di cosi meraviglioso tra il nostro fandom, non avremmo atteso cosi a lungo.  
   
  
**SE**  avessimo saputo che amarci sarebbe stato cosi dolce e  **sciogliente**  – esiste questo termine? –  
Non avremmo aspettato tutti questi anni.  
   
  
Tutto quello struggimento, quella fame d’amore, quella sete….quel groppo alla gola e alla bocca dello stomaco.  
  
Tutte quelle notti insonni….  
  
Quella tristezza….  
   
  
Non è meravigliosa, ragazzi? Quanto si sogna durante la vita di avere un amore cosi?  
   
  
Quindi no? alla fine è stato meglio cosi, esserci aspettati, esserci sospirati, esserci respirati l’un l’altro.  
   
  
In questo modo abbiamo potuto renderci conto appieno della forza e della potenza del nostro amore.  
   
  
L’amore è una forza che smuove mari e monti, che tutto prende e tutto trasforma,  
tutto migliora.  
   
  
Riceviamo quintali di regali dai fan ogni giorno.  
   
  
Pupazzetti, lettere d’amore, - bellissime -    , poesie, messaggi di profondo affetto per la nostra relazione, è incredibile pensare a quanta gente abbiamo fatto felice…e pensare che credevamo di venire massacrati.  
  
Carver, Kripke, Misha, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, tutti i nostri colleghi e la truupe di Supernatural, le nostre famiglie, sono rimasti un po’ sbalorditi.  
  
Beh, le nostre famiglie più di tutti, invece la nostra Supernatural Family ci disse che era come se ci avesse aspettati da sempre e in un certo senso aveva un po’ perso le speranze….  
   
   
  
  
A volte il senso di colpa per quello che abbiamo fatto alle nostre mogli torna a farsi sentire, ma non dura tanto a lungo, perchè è difficile sentirsi troppo colpevoli  
quando sai che hai qualcosa di bello.   
  
e poi Genevieve e daneel hanno già trovato il modo di sostituirci.  
  
ovviamente non sono mancati i commenti negativi a questo riguardo, ma noi non siamo d'accordo.  
  
siamo stati noi a farle del male quindi ci mancherebbe che devono restarci fedeli.   
  
siamo contenti che abbiano girato pagina, cosi come abbiamo fatto noi.  
  
  
  
purtroppo il prezzo per un grande amore è quasi sempre qualcun altro che deve soffrire.  
  
  
non è molto nobile, ma riconoscerlo è umano.   
Spesso ci baciamo o ci scambiamo tenerezze durante le Convention, pubblicamente, seguiti da scrosci di appalusi e grida.  
  
Ragazzi, e chi avrebbe mai pensato solo ieri che avremmo fatto una cosa del genere?   



	23. I nostri vangeli

_Casa di Jared e Jensen_  
  
_Los Angeles._  
   
  
“Lascia che ti aiuti, ecco, cosi…questa frase andrebbe corretta cosi…” diceva Jared, scrivendo al posto di Jensen, che seduto alla scrivania, stava finendo di scrivere i loro “vangeli”.  
  
“Di la verità, che è solo una scusa per abbracciarmi” disse Jensen, toccandogli il braccio che gli circondava il petto.  
  
“Ho bisogno di una scusa?” chiese Jared fintamente stralunato.  
  
“Direi di no.” rispose Jensen prendendogli il mento e dandogli un tenero bacio.  
  
“Sei ancora convinto che sia una buona idea pubblicare questi nostri pensieri cosi intimi?” chiese jared, un po’ dubbioso.  
  
“Non è il momento dei ripensamenti, amore…e poi chissà, se andrà bene, potremo pubblicarne degli extra” disse Jensen.  
   
  
“A chi potrebbe mai interessare?” chiese jared storcendo la bocca.  
  
“A tutto il mondo, piccolo.”  
  
“Piccolo? Jensen?”  
  
“Mmm?” chiese Jensen agguantando ancora le labbra di Jared e succhiandogliele.  
  
“Leggi troppe fanfiction!”  
  
“Ho sempre pensato che chi le scrive fossero degli artisti. Mi piace che i fan possano usare la loro…. **creatività!”**  disse Jensen ridendo.  
  
“Ecco perché lo dicevi, vecchia volpe!!” disse Jared, saltandogli addosso.  
   
  
“Jared! Hai fatto cadere la sedia!!”  
  
“In una delle tue fan fiction preferite , lo facciamo sul pavimento??”  
  
“Credo di non averne ancora letta nessuna cosi…”  
  
“Male…che ne dici di provvedere subito??”  
   
  
E Jensen fu ben lieto ed entusiasta di rimediare!  
    
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eccoci arrivati all'ultimo capitoloooooooo
> 
>  
> 
> mi sento soddisfatta quando riesco a finire una storia xd
> 
>  
> 
> ebbene si, alla fine Jared e Jensen pubblicano i loro vangeli <3
> 
> e come anticipo qui, ci sarà un seguito...delle piccole drabble, niente di serio....ma che racconteranno altri bei retroscena <3
> 
> se volete, follow me!! (seguitemi) 
> 
> ciaooooooo 
> 
>  
> 
> ps sono consapevole che non è un finale epico come ci si aspetterebbe, ma spero di rifarmi nelle drabble <3


End file.
